Quand y'en a marre, y'a Malabar !
by Mlle JeSs
Summary: Je suis sarcastique, cynique, sadique, emmerdante, garce, empêcheuse de tourner en rond et tous ce que vous voulez. Mais j'ai une particularité que personne d'autre ne possède, je suis la seule à réussir à faire sortir de ses gongs le parfait préfet!
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 :

**Chapitre 1 : JE suis magnifique, JE suis splendide, JE suis la meilleure …et J'AI les chevilles qui enflent !**

Saleté de temps de chien, saleté de taxis, saleté de chauffeur et saleté de rentrée ! Non mais quelle idée il a eu mon père de vouloir absolument que je me rende à la gare en taxi moldu. Avec ces embouteillages et tous ça, j'suis bonne pour y être dans 4 heures à cette foutue gare. Je soupire d'exaspération.

-Vous pourriez pas appuyer sur le champignon, je suis pressée moi ! dis-je méchamment au conducteur.

Il me lance un regard noir dans le rétroviseur, je hausse les épaules. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas été très agréable, mais je ne le suis jamais alors pourquoi j'aurais fait une exception pour lui. Non mais vraiment les gens ont parfois la fâcheuse manie de se croire plus important qu'ils ne le sont et là en l'occurrence ce n'est que mon chauffeur, qui doit se débrouiller pour me faire arriver a l'heure.

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre : 10h40. Il ne me restes que vingt minutes pour parcourir un peu moins de la moitié de la ville. Mais pourquoi mon paternel n'a pas voulu que je prenne la poudre de cheminette ou demander à mon oncle de faire un transplannage d'escorte ? Ca ne lui aurait pas prit plus de trois secondes à ce fainéant !

Je soupire une nouvelle fois et me résigne. Je me laisse tomber contre le dossier de la banquette et autorise mes pensées à dériver vers le grand n'importe quoi dont je suis coutumière.

Le chauffeur m'interrompt en plein milieu d'un débat avec moi-même à propos des ratons laveur mangeur de fourmis, pour me dire qu'on étaient _enfin_ arrivé. Je soupire une nouvelle fois. J'en ai ras le bol de soupirer !

Je sors du taxi et prend précipitamment ma valise et la petite cage de mon chien. Je lance les billets à la figure du chauffeur et me tire en vitesse.

Je me dirige vers les cadis portes bagages, enfin le trucs qui se pousse comme un chariot quoi, un chien est assis tranquillement devant. Un gros chien même, aux poils noirs moitié bleu. Putain l'est laid ! Sale cabot !

-Dégage de là le clébard ! M'exclamai-je

Il se tourne vers moi et montre les crocs, j'avoue qu'il a un peu l'air terrifiant, je dis bien un peu !

-Tu peux montrer les crocs, j'en ai rien a ciré ! Et si par malheur l'envie de me mordre te prends te gène pas j'en est rien a glander à part si t'as la rage ! Alors maintenant tu dégages si tu veux pas recevoir mon pied au cul !

Je me trouve un peu cinglée sur les bords de parler à un chien, m'enfin faut ce qui faut. Apparemment il comprend ce que je viens de lui dire vu qu'il se bouge enfin. Oui je deviens vraiment tarée !

Je le regarde partir en direction d'un grand binoclard qui dit au revoir à ses parents. Tiens je savais pas que Potter avait un chien. Il a pas intérêt a l'amener à Poudlard ! C'est pas que les conversations avec des chiens m'enmmerde mais pour ça j'ai Toucuit !

Je ne vous ai pas présenté Toucuit ? Bin c'est mon chien, un petit chien pas plus haut que trois pommes et qui ressemble trait pour trait à un bébé labrador. Je l'ai acheté lors de ma première année, enfin c'est plutôt mon père qui a voulu me l'offrir croyant que j'allais manquer d'affection toute seule dans un grand château. Pfff quelle bêtise ! N'empêche que je suis bien contente de l'avoir !

Vous allez me dire, qu'est-ce que fout un chien à Poudlard ? C'est exactement ce que ma dit McGonagall quand elle l'a vu pendant sa promenade quotidienne dans les couloirs (au chien pas à McGo'). Elle l'a pas dit comme ça bien sur mais ça y ressemblait presque ! Moi je lui ai répondu que y avait bien des chats alors pourquoi pas des chiens , C'est quoi c'te discrimination ?!

Du coup elle a rien dit et je suis la seule à Poudlard a avoir un chien comme animal de compagnie. Original ? Ouais c'est sympa ça me démarque des autres, pis c'est l'une des seules personnes que j'aime avec mon père et Anna.

Bon assez tergiversé ! Je pousse le chariot et passe quelques secondes plus tard à travers le portail magique qui me sépare du quai. Arrivée, je percute quelqu'un de plein fouet. C'est un garçon, je n'ai pas trop le temps de m'y attarder et ramasse Toucuit qui est tombé .

-Je suis désolé ! me dit le gars.

Je relève la tête et m'aperçois que c'est Remus Lupin, préfet et Gryffondor. En voyant que c'est moi son expression change.

-Tu pouvais pas regarder ou t'allais ? demande-t-il méchamment

-T'avais qu'a pas te mettre au milieu du con ! Et maintenant si ça te dérange pas j'me tire ! Ta présence m'insupporte ! Répondis-je avec mauvaise humeur.

Décidément je déteste cette journée !

J'abandonne le chariot sur le quai et monte ma valise ainsi que Toucuit dans sa cage dans le train. Je passe dans le couloir en ignorant superbement tous les élèves. Je choisi le dernier des compartiments, au fond, qui a la particularité d'être le plus grand. Je hisse ma valise dans le porte bagage et sort Toucuit de sa cage. Je le garde avec moi et lui dépose un poutou sur le haut de la tête. Il jappe. Il a besoin de se dégourdir. Je le dépose par terre et le laisse vagabondé dans le compartiment. Je sort un bouquin et me calle sur la banquette.

Après quelques minutes, le train s'ébranle et démarre en lâchant derrière lui une traînée de fumée. Je regarde par la fenêtre et contemple les parents qui lancent de dernier au revoir à leur enfant chéri. Pathétique !

Je ramasse Toucuit et le pose sur mes genoux tout en le caressant d'une main distraite je reprend ma lecture. Après un instant de silence (qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien) la porte s'ouvre.

-Dégagez ! dis-je sans lever les yeux de mon livre

Quatre personnes s'engouffrent dans le compartiment et s'assoie. Je rêve ? Je ne viens pas de leur dire de dégager ?! Je lève la tête et constate que ce sont les célèbres Maraudeurs. Et revoilà que je soupire d'exaspération.

Non vraiment, il ne manquait plus que eux dans mon compartiment pour que ma journée soit vraiment pourrie !

-Vous êtes sourd ou quoi ? Dégagez ! M'exclamai-je

-Y a pas d'autres compartiments, tu vas devoir nous supporter Connors …

-Ta gueule Potter ! Et je t'interdis d'utiliser mon nom tu vas le salir…

-Une vraie Serpendtarde ! commente Black

-Tu t'attendais a quoi au juste ? répliquai-je

Il hausse les épaules. Je les regarde tous un par un, Pettigrow s'est assis dans un coin et regarde ses ongles, Black regarde Lupin qui lui à l'aire de plus en plus énervé et Potter passe sans cesse sa main dans ses cheveux.

C'est que je vous ai pas raconté ? Cela devez vous semblez bizarre que Remus Lupin , le parfait préfet de Gryffondor , gentil , doux, intelligent , réfléchie , calme , s'énerve ainsi contre moi tout à l'heure . J'avoue que j'en suis assez fière ! Je suis la seule a arriver à le faire sortir de ses gongs ! Et dans ces cas là je m'amuse comme une petite folle, d'ailleurs si on s'amusait un peut ?!

-Alors Lupin t'as perdu ta langue ou tes trois derniers neurones se sont enfin entretuer ? lui dis-je avec un air narquois.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'userai ma salive pour toi ! répond-il

-Ouais t'en aura peut-être besoin pour la mêlé à une de vos groupies ! Mais non suis-je bête tu n'ai jamais sorti avec quelqu'un ! Faudra que je mène ma petite enquête sur le sujet …

-La ferme Connors !

-Ouh c'est qu'il mordrait presque le gentil préfet ! Se cacherait-il une bête sauvage sous cette carapace de gentil garçon ?

Il blêmit je ne comprend pas trop pourquoi mais puisque ça fait son effet pourquoi ne pas continuer ?! J'ouvre la bouche pour reprendre, mais Lupin se lève brusquement et m'attrape par le col de ma chemise.

-J'ai dit la ferme Connors ! reprend-t-il, menaçant .

Je lui fais un pure sourire de pétasse.

-T'aurais-je vexé mon chou ? lui dis-je

Il a l'air de plus en plus énerver. Avant qu'il ne me colle son poing dans la figure, ses deux copains le rattrapent et le font asseoir. La porte du compartiment s'ouvre à nouveau pour laisser place à Anna, une fille qui est tout comme moi à Serpentard.

Ah mais que suis-je bête ! Avec tout ça je ne me suis même pas présenté ! Je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Bref, mon nom est Lavena Connors je suis une sang-mêlé et depuis 5ans je fais mes études à Poudlard la célèbre école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne. J'entame ma 6eme et je peux dire qu'il y a que des abrutis qui font partie de mon année.

Mes cheveux sont noirs, légèrement ondulés et tombent dans le bas de mon dos. Mes yeux sont bleus océan et virent au bleu nuit quand je suis énervée. Je suis de taille moyenne disons 1m65, enfin … la dernière fois que je me suis mesuré.

Je suis ni grosse ni mince, même si je sais que mon ventre ne se plaindrait pas de perdre un petit kilo. Ma peau est très blanche et contraste avec mes cheveux. Tous les moldus me disent que je ressemble à blanche neige ou à la sorcière dans blanche neige, au choix.

J'ai beau être désagréable je m'habille toujours classe ! Pourquoi les enmerdeuses croient toutes qu'elles doivent s'habiller genre rebelle pour fair passer un message ou une connerie du genre ?! Non mais vraiment …

J'ai un sale caractère et personne ne vous dira le contraire ! Je prend un malin plaisir a humilier et insulter les personnes qui m'entourent. Je suis sarcastique, cynique, enmerdante , garce , empêcheuse de tourner en rond et tous ce que vous voulez. Pratiquement tout le collège me déteste mais à vrai dire j'en suis assez fière, qui peut se permettre de dire qu'en cinq ans il est arrivé à se mettre tout le monde a dos ? Il n'y a pratiquement que moi, ainsi qu'Anna même si elle est un peu plus appréciée. D'ailleurs venons en à elle. Anna est une fille un peu plus ronde que moi, elle est très jolie et a énormément de charme. Ses cheveux blonds lui tombent gracieusement sur les épaules, ses yeux sont noisettes et doux. Ce n'est qu'une image, cette fille est une vraie tigresse et quand elle s'énerve, ça fait trembler les murs !

-Qu'est-ce tu fous avec ces crétins ? me dit-elle

-Ca se voit pas ? j'tricote ! répondis-je

Elle rigole et s'assoit en face de moi.

-Désolé de pas être venue avant, mais mon cousin m'a coincé dans son compartiment avec Rogue !

Je grimace et compatit.

-Bref pourquoi il sont toujours là ces abrutis ?

Je lui souris.

-J'ai bien essayé de les jeter par la fenêtre mais vu le poids de Pettigrow je me suis résigné à trouver un autre moyen !

Elle éclate d'un grand rire sadique.

-T'as pensé à quoi d'autre ? demande-t-elle

Elle adore quand je part dans mes délires de punitions sadiques, ce qui m'arrive très souvent j'dois dire.

-J'ai bien eu envie de mettre la tête de Lupin dans l'encadrement de la porte et de refermer celle-ci violement, voir si la décapitation version guillotine pourrait marcher …

-T'aurais vraiment du essayé j'aurais voulu voir ça ! s'exclame-t-elle toujours en riant.

-Mais le problème c'est qu'il ne mérite pas une mort aussi douce et rapide, qui d'ailleurs n'était réservée qu'aux nobles à l'époque (je souris et hausse les épaules), rien à voir avec Lupin en somme !

-Vous pourriez pas arrêter de faire comme si on étaient pas là ? s'écrie Potter.

Je me tourne vers lui et lui adresse un sourire purement hypocrite.

-Au faite Potter, j'espère que tu vas pas ramener ton sale clébard au collège !

Il se regarde tous et semblent ne pas comprendre. Je soupire.

-Celui que j'ai vu a la gare ! Le gros cabot super laid qui montrait les crocs avant de se diriger vers toi…

-Ta gueule Connors ! Me dit Black.

-Très bien mais…

Je n'ai pas le temps de continuer ma réplique cinglante que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau.

-Bordel ! C'est pas un moulin ici ! m'écriais-je

Quatre camarades de ma chère maison venaient d'entrer. J'en ai vraiment plus que ras le bol que les gens entre ici comme ça ! Sans même frapper à la porte ! C'est quoi ces manières ?!

-Ecrase un peu Connors !me dit Regulus Black.

Oui vous avez bien entendu, Black comme Sirius Black, le célèbre Maraudeur a Gryffondor. On peut dire qu'ils sont complètement différents tous les deux.

-Je l'écraserai le jour ou j'aurai plus ta sale face de futur mangemort devant les yeux ! répondis-je

Tout le compartiment semble quelques peu choqué part mes paroles.

-Quoi ?! Tu croyais peut-être que personne ne le savais ? lui dis-je en rigolant.

-Ferme là sang-de-bourbe !me dit Rosier

-Je ne suis pas une sang-de-bourbe ! lui dis-je en commencent à m'énervé.

-Au oui c'est vrai ! continue Black junior sur un ton doucereux. Ta Maman chérie était une sorcière ! Traître a son sang ! me dit il méchamment.

Il ne faut jamais parler de ma mère de cette manière, jamais ! Anna le sais et me regarde bizarrement, attendant ma réaction. Mon sang boue, ma vu se trouble et est fixée sur ce cher Black junior.

Je sors ma baguette avec une rapidité que je n'aurais pas soupçonnée.

-Retire ce que tu as dit Mangemort !

-Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?… Sang-de-bourbe !

Ni une ni deux je lui lance un_ expeliarmus_ bien senti qui envoi sa baguette dans ma main pendant que lui s'écrase dans le couloir. Je saute sur lui et envoi mon poing dans la figure.

-Ne…parle...plus…jamais…de…ma…mère !! criai-je de toutes mes forces tout en continuant de lui administré mon poing dans sa face de trou duc.

Je sens deux bras m'encercler et me lever pour ensuite m'éloigner de ma proie. Je me retrouve a nouveau dans le compartiment. Les bras m'emprisonnent toujours sans que je sache qui sais, je continue de me débattre comme une folle.

-Laissez moi lui arracher les yeux ! Lui couper la langue et lui enfoncer dans le cul ! Je vais te briser Regulus au point ou tu viendras pleurer à mes pieds ! Ta vie va devenir un enfer que même ton précieux seigneur des ténèbres ne pourra pas te l'épargner… lui crachais-je a la figure.

-Tu vas le payer Connors ! On va te faire regretter ta naissance sang-de-bourbe ! s'écrie Rosier.

-Va chier sur les bottes de ton mégalomane affreux et antipathique …

-Comment oses-tu parler ainsi du seigneur des ténèbres ? continue Black junior qui s'est remit sur ses pieds.

-Tu ferais mieux de dégagez Regulus et emmène tes toutous avec toi ! lui dit Black senior.

Potter, Black, Pettigrow et Anna ont formé un espèce de mur devant moi. J'en déduis donc que c'est Lupin qui me tient. Pourquoi diable me défendent-ils ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils en ont a foutre de ce qui peut m'arriver ?

En tout cas, les quatre idiots qui me servent de camarades tournent les talons et sortent.

-Vous auriez du me laissez lui arrachez ses dents une par une, le coupeer en rondelles, lui faire bouffer sa …

-Oui oui d'accord on a compris ! me dit Potter, Lunard lâche la maintenant.

Lupin s'exécute, je me retrouve enfin sur mes deux pieds, je me tourne vers lui et lui lance un regard noir. Je me rassois sur la banquette et Anna vient se mettre à coté de moi.

-Je n'ai pas menti tout à l'heure ! Je vais lui pourrir la vie au point qu'il en pleura toutes les nuits dans les jupes de sa maman …

-Je serai avec toi sur ce coup là ! me dit Anna en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Je soupire et acquiesce pendant que les maraudeurs eux se jettent des regards en coin. Tout le monde sait à Poudlard que mes vengeances sont terribles…


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 :

**Chapitre 2 : « Quand la vengeance est mangé, y'en a toujours un qui pleure comme un bébé ! »**

Je suis allongé sur mon lit, les bras en croix, à fixer le plafond d'un œil vide. Bon sang ! Pourquoi je n'arrive pas a trouver une vengeance pour Black junior ? C'est pas possible ? Normalement tout germe dans ma tête sans que j'aie besoin d'y réfléchir pendant des jours.

Ca fait quatre jours que je suis a Poudlard, quatre jours que je rumine ma vengeance et quatre foutu jours que je ne trouve rien ! En plus je vois bien que les maraudeurs me jettent des regards en coin, attendant de voir ce que je compte faire. Je pense qu'une accumulation de petites choses pourrait le rendre fou.

Je soupire et ferme les yeux en tapotant nerveusement le bord de mon lit. Tout d'un coup je stop tout ! J'ai une illumination ! Une idée brillante, magnifique ! Oui mais pour ça j'ai besoin de discuté avec Anna !

Tiens en parlant du loup, la voila qui sort de la salle de bain. Je lui saute littéralement dessus.

-Anna il faut absolument que tu m'aides pour Regulus !

Elle acquiesce et me sourit.

-Tu as déjà une idée ? me demande-t-elle

-Oui je crois bien ! Mais il faut la peaufiné et je crois que j'aurais besoins de Black senior…

Je fais une grimace rien qu'en y pensant.

-Bon voila ce que je compte faire …

Je lui explique mon plan dans les grandes lignes. Elle me fait un sourire sadique.

-C'est parfait !

-Je trouve aussi ! dis-je en continuant de sourire.

-Mais que penses-tu d'utiliser un sortilège au lieu d'une potion ? Ce serait plus pratique !

J'acquiesce et réfléchit quelques secondes.

-Oui mais quel sort ? demandai-je

-J'ai peut être une idée ! répond-t-elle , les yeux plein de malice.

C'est génialissime ! Cette fille est décidément génial, on forme un duo de choque ! Black junior ne va pas s'en relever ! On fixe la vengeance a pas plus tard que se soir. Olala ce que je peux avoir hâte d'y être !

On attendant on va faire une petite virée dans les couloirs. On est Samedi et il reste l'après-midi a tuer avant le grand soir ! Arrivé au couloir du troisième étages on croise plusieurs élèves. Bin oui dans les cachots c'est pas que y a pas un rat mais presque. En bonne Serpentard que nous somme , on lève la tête bien haut en lançant des répliques cinglantes a qui passe prés de nous.

-C'est pas la gentillesse qui vous étouffes ! dit une voix derrière nous.

Je connais cette voix ! Ah voila qui va égayer un peut ma journée en attendant se soir.

Anna et moi nous tournons d'un même mouvement pour faire face au célèbre maraudeur.

-Non merci je veux pas mourir étouffé ! répond Anna a Lupin.

Je sourit a sa réplique.

-Au faite Connors, elle a toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez ta vengeance contre mon frère ! me dit Black , un rictus au bord des lèvres.

-Ca t'intéresse tant que ça ? lui dis-je en guise de réponse.

Il sourit encore plus, les autres se taisent.

-J'attend ça avec impatience ! me dit-il

-Ca tombe bien j'aurais besoin de toi plus tard !

Son sourire s'affaisse un peut puis reprend du service.

-Ca dépendra pourquoi ! répond Potter a sa place.

Je tourne la tête vers lui, un sourire sadique se dessine sur mon visage.

-Ca vous plaira sans aucun doute !

-Tenez vous prêt pour le grand spectacle se soir ! leur dit Anna avec de grand geste.

Ils nous regardent un peut surpris.

-Ce sera du grand art ! Certainement l'une de mes plus belle vengeance même si elle ne se finira pas se soir.

Ils m'adressent tous un regard interloqué. Je suis surprise, pour une fois Lupin ne dit rien. J'ai pas trop le temps d'y penser maintenant, je pourrais le faire enragé dès demain. Pour le moment j'ai une vengeance qui m'attend !

-Black tiens toi prêt ! Et maintenant c'est pas que vous nous saoulez ou que votre présence nous insupporte…

-Mais enfaîte si ! finit Anna.

Nous tournons les talons et continuons notre route.

-Faut que tu t'entraînes pour le sort, me dit Anna.

-Et surtout pour viser, je ne saurai pas avant se soir ou sera placé Black junior !

Elle acquiesce pendant que nous nous engouffrons dans une salle de classe abandonnée. Je m'assois sur l'une des tables et Anna se place devant moi.

-Il nous reste 2h avant le repas ! Au travail ! me dit elle sur un ton autoritaire tout en tapant dans ses mains.

Je souris.

Au bout des deux heures, je suis plus ou moins fatigué. Mais je n'y fais pas attention, c'est l'heur du dîner. Avec de grand sourire sadique aux lèvres, Anna et moi entrons dans la grande salle d'un pas conquerrant. Je repaire en vitesse où est Black junior. Il est assis en bout de table avec ses trois guignols qui lui servent d'amis. C'est parfait il est pile dans l'angle qu'il fallait.

Je donne un léger coup de coude a Anna. Elle acquiesce en silence. Nous nous asseyons au meilleur endroit celui qui nous offre un angle imprenable sur notre cible.

-T'arrives pas a te détaché de ton sourire hein ?!

-Non ! me dit elle en trépignant d'impatience sur sa chaise.

-On attend le plat principal et c'est partit ! lui dis-je en affichant le même sourire.

Je sonde un instant la grande salle histoire de voir si il y a bien le maximum de monde même si je pense bien que ça aura fait le tour de l'école d'ici demain. Je fixe mon regard sur la table des Gryffondor. Lupin est lui aussi en train de me regardait. Un duel de regard s'engage. Soudain je me fais secoué comme un prunier. Je me tourne vers Anna.

-Ca y est ! me dit elle , toute excité.

Je lui sourit tendrement, des fois en dirait une vrai gamine.

-Ok il me reste une chose à faire avant !

Je prends un morceau de parchemin et une plume que j'avais miniaturisé pour les mettre dans ma poche. Je leur rend leur taille normale et commence à écrire un mot pour ces abrutis de maraudeur.

_Filmez ou enregistrez ce qui suit !_

_L.C_

J'en fais un avion et le dirige de ma baguette vers la table des rouge et or. L'avion atterrit devant Lupin. Il lève la tête et me fixe tout en passant le papier a son voisin. Black senior parle pendant quelques temps avec Potter, puis avec Lupin. Le petit gros ne prenant jamais de décision. Lupin me regarde toujours et me fait un signe affirmatif de la tête. Je leur fais un clin d'oeil en guise de réponse. Et…c'est partit ! Anna n'en peut carrément plus d'attendre. Le suspense a que trop duré ! Regulus va savoir qu'on ne peut pas s'attaquer a Lavena Connors sans en subir les conséquences !

Je me tourne un peut plus dans sa direction. Il ne se doute de rien et continue de manger avec ses babouins. Je dirige ma baguette vers lui et lance un sort de notre conception. Anna a toujours était doué pour inventer des sorts. Je fixe Regulus et fait passé ma baguette sous la table. Je le dirige avec. Il se lève et commence a faire des bons dans toute la salle. Tout le monde le regard bizarrement. Je me retiens de rire, je n'y ai pas le droit. Anna, elle ne se retient pas. D'ailleurs elle se penche vers moi.

-Aller le clou du spectacle maintenant !

J'approuve d'un signe et comment a murmurer en même temps que Regulus qui crie les paroles que je lui dicte.

-C'est super dur de l'avouer, pourtant aujourd'hui je n'arrive plus a me le cacher !

Il s'arrête en même temps que moi et fait la roue devant la table des professeurs. Une fois sur ses deux jambes, je le fait reprendre.

-Un amour en moi est né ! Un amour de conte de fée !

Il s'arrête a nouveau et commence à courir entre les tables, un sourire de bien heureux collé au visage. Je continue de le diriger tout en regardant la réaction des élèves et des professeurs. La plus part son déjà plié en deux alors que ce n'est qu'un début ! Black senior a un sourire encore plus grand que celui de son frère collé au visage et Potter tape du point sur la table pour arrêter de rire. Lupin arbore juste un léger sourire en coin. Les professeurs semblent attendre de voir jusqu'où il ira.

-Continue ! me pousse Anna entre de éclat de rire.

Regulus s'approche de la table de serpent mais cette fois ci en marchant.

-Si vous saviez ce que je pourrai donner, rien que pour goûté a ses baisés !

J'arrête un instant et vérifie si Black senior est bien entrain de faire ce que je lui avais dit. La baguette dissimulé sous la table, il film bien tout en rigolant. Je remarque que la table des Serpentard et étonnamment silencieuse. Il n'y qu'Anna qui rigole et deux ou trois autres personnes qui se taisent rapidement quand elles croisent le regard noir de leur « camarades ».

Avec un grand sourire je continue ma petite mise en scène qui va bientôt toucher a sa fin.

-Mais tout ceci est un pêché, une trahison envers le dieux sacré !

Le pire c'est que je le fait devenir poétique ce con ! Regardez moi ces rimes ! C'est du grand art !

-Si seulement je pouvais tout révéler au monde entier ! Je n'aurai plus a me cacher ! Une fois pour toute je vais le dire, cette chose me ronge et m'assassine !

Je continue de murmurer les mêmes paroles que lui, tout en souriant de contentement. Tout ce passe comme sur des roulettes !

-Je ne suis pas parfait, je suis comme qui dirai…

Je croise le regard de Lupin qui me déstabilise. Je reste un instant interdite devant se regard que j'ai trop de fois fixé mais qui n'avait jamais eu cette lueur et n'a encore moins était accompagné d'un de ses sourires … qu'il ne m'a jamais adresse enfaîte.

Anna me file un coup de coude pour me ressaisir.

Je le fais bégayé pour ajouter de la crédibilitée et pour me reprendre.

-Je…Non je ne suis pas parfait, mais lui il l'est !

Et la Pof la révélation en pleine face pour tout le monde, enfin ceux qui ont compris. Les Maraudeurs sont carrément plié en deux et les Serpentard n'osent plus bouger. Regulus s'avance vers ses amis et se place devant eux.

-Je n'aurai jamais cru pourvoir aimer et encore moins pouvoir t'aimer ! Continue-t-il en regardant Rosier.

Lui aussi devait le payer et en voici le prix !

-Evan …

Je le fait se mettre a genoux devant celui-ci. Je vois Dumbledore esquissé un sourire. Je raval difficilement mon rire. Il ne faut pas que je rigole ! Je ne dois pas !

On inspire et on expire. Inspire. Expire.

Je vois du coin de l'œil Regulus faire la même chose. Et la j'en peut plus, je met mon poing dans la bouche pour retenir le rire. Anna m'encourage du regard a continué ainsi que les Maraudeurs et surtout Black senior. Aller c'est ma réputation qui est en jeu ! Calme toi Lavena ! Aller respire !

Bon et maintenant, c'est repartit !

-Evan…c'est difficile pour moi mais…

-Putain Reg ta gueule ! s'écrie soudain Rosier.

Oula ça devient de plus en plus dure de me retenir de rire, surtout que Anna, elle, ne se gène pas.

Rosier se lève brusquement et commence a traversé la grande salle d'un pas rageur. Je réagis en retard, quand il est devant les portes de la grande salle. Je fais Regulus lui courir après. Il arrive à le retenir en l'attrapant par le bras.

-Evan attend ! …Evan il faut que je t'avoue que je suis gay…

Hilarité générale ! Personne ne mange, tous on le regard braqué vers le plus jeune des Black.

Evan pousse violemment Regulus et passe les portes de la salle.

-Evan … je t'aime ! Cri Regulus avant de lui courir après.

Une fois les portes passé mon sort ne fait plus effet. J'éclate alors d'un grand rire sonore trop longtemps retenu. Oh mon dieu que s'était drôle ! Je n'en reviens pas d'être arrivé a garder mon sérieux. Je me calme difficilement en même temps que les autres élèves. Je tourne mon regard vers les Maraudeurs. Apparemment Lupin n'a pas pu se retenir plus longtemps et est écroulé sur la table. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me fait plaisir. Black a un sourire de gamin collé au visage et Potter et toujours en train de tapé du poing sur la table. Black senior se tourne vers moi et lève son pouce. Je lui fais pour la première fois un franc sourire.

On finit d'engloutir notre repas puis nous sortons de la salle. Dans le hall, les quatre Gryffondor nous attendent.

-Bravo ! me dit black.

Je dois dire que je suis choqué. Black ? Me dire bravo ? Oula c'es quoi s'te dimension.

-C'était du grand art n'est-ce pas ? dit Anna d'une manière théâtrale avant de partir vers les cachots

Je balaye sa question de la main.

-Question rhétorique !

Ils acquiescent tous.

-Question réto quoi ? demande le petit gros.

J'savais bien qu'il avait pas un dessous de jugeaute ou même d'intelligence mais la … je dois dire que je suis sidéré !

-Ta gueule le gros ! lui dis-je méchamment. Bon je vais pas m'engueuler avec vous aujourd'hui ! Black j'ai encore besoin de toi tout à l'heur.

Il hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

-Pour le coup de grâce ! lui dis-je triomphante.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? me dit Lupin.

Je lui adresse un sourire de pétasse.

-A ton pote ? Lui apprendre a dansé la macarénna !

Il ne semble pas satisfait de ma réponse. Je hausse les épaules. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai a foutre que Monsieur ne soit pas content ?!

-Black retrouve moi a la volière dans une heure … et seule !

Il semble hésité puis acquiesce. Je tourne les talons et part rejoindre Anna au dortoir.

Une fois arrivé je la retrouve morte de rire, étalé comme une masse sur mon lit. Bien sur, toujours mon lit !

Je soupire et m'approche d'elle.

-Anna ça va ?

Elle se tourne vers moi. Son visage et ravagé par des larmes… de rire. Et elle continue de plus belle.

-Nana … tu n'as…jamais eu…une…idée … aussi brillante !

-Arrête mes chevilles enflent déjà !

Elle rie sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

-Et m'appelle pas Nana tu sais que je déteste ce stupide surnom ! lui dis-je en lui donnant un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule.

Elle essuie ses yeux et essaye tant bien que mal de se calmer. Ce qu'elle arrive a faire en un temps recors : 30minutes !

-Bon _nana_ … , lui dis-je en accentuant sur le mot. J'ai rendez vous-avec Black pour la phase deux du plan.

-Tu y vas seule ?

-Bin oui ça se voit pas ?

J'enfile ma cape en vitesse. Avec ses conneries elle va me mettre en retard.

-Ok ! Tu te souviens du signal en cas de problème ?!

-Ouais…

-Alors ça va ! A tout a l'heure !

J'hoche la tête et passe la porte. Direction la volière… a l'autre bout du château . Je soupire et continue ma marche.

Quinze minutes plus tard me voici arrivé et accoudé au mur de pierre tout en regardant les étoiles. Black et en retard ! pfff !!

J'entends enfin la porte s'ouvrir. Je me retourne pour me retrouver face… à Regulus l'air super énervé !

C'est qu'il fait presque flipper comme ça !


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 :

Chapitre 3 :

Rappel :

_J'entends enfin la porte s'ouvrir. Je me retourne pour me retrouver face… à Regulus l'air super énervé !_

_C'est qu'il fait presque flippé comme ça !_

Je le regarde de bas en haut, oui il a l'air en colère. J'esquisse un sourire qui n'a pas l'air de lui plaire.

-Connors ! Tu vas me le payer !! me crie-t-il d'une voix forte.

J'hausse un sourcil.

-Ah oui ?

-Ca t'as bien amusé ton petit tour de tout à l'heur ?

-Je dois dire que oui, te voir déclaré ton amour pour Rosier avec quelque chose de… comique !

-Je te tuerai pour ça ! Je te tuerai une fois que j'aurais…

-La marque ? lui proposai-je toujours en souriant.

Il devient de plus en plus rouge. Je m'avance vers lui d'un pas lent et assuré.

-Une fois que tu auras la marque tu me tueras Regulus ? Ainsi que tout les sang de bourbes et sang mêlés, c'est ça ?

Il me fait un sourire mauvais.

-Tu crois vraiment avoir assez de cran pour pouvoir tuer quelqu'un ? lui dis-je avant d'éclaté de rire. Petit Black junior, il serai temps que tu réalises que tu n'ais qu'un lâche !

-Je suis pas lâche ! me dit-il en s'énervant encore plus. Et ne m'appel Black junior ! Mon frère n'est plus un Black ! Ce n'est qu'un traître a son sang !

-Oh petit Black junior qui déteste son grand frère ! bouh bouh ! m'exclamai-je en faisant mine d'essuyé une larme.

-CE N'EST QU'UN TRAITRE À SON SANG !! crie-t-il.

-Alors de un : achètes des pastilles à la menthe pour l'haleine, t'en a besoin. Et de deux : Il serai temps que tu te rendes compte que toutes ces conneries avec le sang ne sont que des foutaises ! Tu t'es déjà entendu parler ?

Je m'éloigne un peut et m'appuyé contre l'un des murs en pierre froide.

-Traître a son sang , sang-de-bourbe, sang-mêlés, sang-pur, sang impur ! Le sang c'est du sang, black junior, il aura toujours la même couleur, toujours la même odeur peut importe sa provenance !

Je m'avance a nouveau vers lui, les mains dans les poches.

-Tu crois simplement a ses idéaux parce qu'on a dit de le faire ! Tu te noie dans la magie noir, parce qu'on t'as dit que c'était bien ! Tu n'as pas assez d'intelligence pour pensé par toi-même et encore moins pour faire tes propres choix ! Tu n'es qu'un mouton, Black junior, un moutons qui suit sa famille sans essayer de raisonner tout seule. Ton frère a au moins eu ce courage là ! C'est peut être un con, prétentieux, arrogant, insupportable, j'en passe et des meilleurs. Mais lui au moins il a la conscience tranquille !

Il me lance un regard méprisant et renifle avec dédain.

-Et tu sais pourquoi tu fais tout ça au moins ?

Il me regarde sans comprendre.

-Tout simplement pour être dans les bonnes grâces de tes parents ! Pour qu'ils t'aiment et ne te délaissent pas ! Tu as peur d'être rejeté, tu veux que tes parents t'aiment ! Seulement ils ne le feront jamais, ils ne t'aimeront jamais comme tu le souhaites Regulus ! Et d'ici demain ils ne t'aimeront plus du tout !

Je me prend une violente gifle sur la joue droite. Il n'y est pas allé de main morte. Je sens le goût du sang dans ma bouche. J'esquisse un sourire et le crache par terre à ses pieds.

-Tiens tu donnes des gifles maintenant ? Pas très viril tout ça ! lui dis-je moqueuse.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Connors ! Tu ne sais rien de ma vie !

-Parce que toi tu te gênes pas peut être ? Pour parler de ma vie alors que tu ne sais rien !

-Ta vie n'a aucun sens ! Tu es destiné à mourir Connors !

J'éclate de rire. Ouh ça n'a vraiment pas l'air de lui plaire !

-Et bien Black junior, nous sommes seule la non ? Sort ta baguette et tue moi, si tu le souhaites vraiment. Lui dis-je en écartant les bras.

Il ne bouge pas et me regarde fixement.

-Tu vois bien que j'ai raison ! Tu es trop lâche !

Oui c'est vrai que je suis peut être folle de le poussé a essayé de me tuer. Mais je prend un malin plaisir a le poussé a bout, je veux voir ses limites ! Et puis la tête qui fait est mémorable ! Impossible de me retenir j'explose de rire.

Ah ! Ça ne lui plait vraiment pas !

Il m'attrape par la gorge et plaque violemment contre le mur le plus proche.

-Bin alors…Black junior…on s'énerve ?! lui dis-je en esquissant un sourire.

Faut bien avouer que j'ai un peut de mal a respiré. Il sert comme un malade ce…malade !

-C'est le faite de parler de ta famille ? De ton frère ? Du mégalomane arriéré qui te sert de maître ? Ou tout simplement le fait que je te traite de lâche ? demandai-je sur un ton toujours moqueuse.

Faudrait peut être que j'arrête de le provoqué non ?!

En tout cas, apparemment j'ai touché juste. Au dernier mot il me rencogne encore plus fort contre le mur. Ouch ! Je vais avoir une sale bosse sur la tête demain, enfin si j'ai encore l'occasion de voir ma tête…

-Tu n'es qu'un être insignifiant Connors ! Je peux te tuer dans la seconde ! Et une fois que tu seras morte, se sera le tour de ton père ! Tu n'exécuteras pas ta vengeance jusqu'au bout, tu n'en a plus le temps !

Tout tourne de plus en plus autour de moi, l'air commence a me manqué et je vois de petit étoiles un peut partout. Il commence sérieux a m'énervé, et Anna n'est même pas là pour me donner un Malabar. Oui ça parait bizarre, mais quand je commence a m'énervé, quand je suis a deux doigts de la crise de nerf je prend un Malabar et ça va mieux. Je crois que c'est ma drogue ce truc moldue ! Bref, revenons en a nos hippogryffes et plus particulièrement a Regulus.

-J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir tué ta traîtresse de mère, dommage que quelqu'un l'ait fait avant moi ! dit –il en ricanant.

Et ni une ni deux, je réagis. Je reprend mes esprits, lui envoi un violent coup de genoux dans ses parties intimes et saute sur mes deux pieds essayant de reprendre ma respiration. Black se relève et s'avance dangereusement vers moi. Il m'envoi une droite dans le nez, suivi d'une sur les lèvres.

J'essuie négligemment le sens qui coule de mon nez, ce trou du cul a certainement réussit a le cassé !

-Tu ne peux pas avoir l'avantage Connors !

J'éclate d'un rire cruel qui est plus qu'inhabituel venant de moi.

-Tu crois ça black ?

-Ta mère était une traître a son sang, elle méritait de mourir et toi tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'elle !

Je saute brusquement sur lui. Lui envoie mon genoux dans le ventre, il se plit sous la douleur et le souffle coupé tombe a moitié par terre. J'en profite et lui envoi mon plus beau crochet du droit dans la mâchoire. Il tombe sur le sol. Je l'attrape par les cheveux et l'attire vers le mur le plus proche et commence a tapé sa tête contre celui-ci.

-Tu…ne…parles…plus jamais…de ma…famille…ainsi !!

Je suis comme dans un état second, je ne voie presque plus rien, juste la tête de Regulus et le sang qui coule sur mes mains. Je tape, je tape et m'arrête soudain quand quelqu'un m'écarte de Regulus. Je suis prise alors de folie et me met à rire comme une démente en voyant l'état dans lequel est Regulus. Il est étendu sur le sol, face contre terre, la tête en sang et un beau bleu sur le menton.

-Merde ! Elle l'a bien amoché ! dit une voix que je reconnais comme étant celle de l'aîné des Black. Je l'emmène a l'infirmerie, Lunard, restes avec elle !

Je me débat comme une folle dans les bras de celui qui me tien, Lupin apparemment.

-Laissez moi l'achevé ce salaud, j'y suis presque !! crie-je.

Black lève Regulus et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne peux pas me retenir et crache le sang que j'ai dans la bouche sur le cadet des Black.

Je me libère enfin des bras de Lupin. Et leur lance a tous les deux des regards noir.

-Vous l'avez fait exprès n'est-ce pas ? leur dis-je en mettant tout le mépris que je peux dans ma voix. Je t'ai attendu Black, mais tu as préféré envoyer ton frère pour qu'il essaye de me tué, hein ?!

Je suis furax, ces enfoirés de merde on osé me faire ça ! Si la vengeance de Regulus était une merveille, la leur sera cent fois pire ou mieux, selon le point de vue !

Je passe la tête haute devant eux et me dirige vers la sortis.

-Vous savez pas encore de quoi je suis capable ! Cette vengeance là sera l'apothéose. Ne vous étonnez pas si un jour vous vous réveillez en vous rendant compte que tout ce qui faisait que votre vie était bien, est partie en fumé ! leur dis-je avec une lueur de défis et dégoût dans les yeux.

Je passe la porte de la volière et descend précipitamment les marches. Je jette un coup d'oeil a ma montre. Pas manquer ! Le couvre feu est dépassé de 15minutes. Mais pour Rusard 15 minutes ou 2 heures c'est la même chose. Je soupire d'exaspération. Cette soirée était vraiment un fiasco total ! J'aurais du emmené Anna avec moi, quoique la connaissant elle m'aurait empêché d'étripé Black junior, et je ne veux pas qu'on m'enlève se fabuleux souvenir !

Je tourne à l'angle d'un couloir et descend silencieusement les marches. Je masse mon cou douloureux. Il n'y est vraiment pas aller de main morte, il avait vraiment envie de me tuer apparemment ! Ca va laisser une belle marque demain ! Pff quel con ! J'entends des bruits de pas derrière moi et quelqu'un me rattrape et m'agrippe le bras pour me faire me retourner.

Je regarde ce quelqu'un, c'est Lupin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? je lui demande agressivement.

-Te dire que ce n'est pas vrai ! On pas prévenu Regulus !

-Ah oui ?! lui répondis-je ironiquement.

-Oui ! dit Lupin qui essaye apparemment de gardé son calme.

-Ca me fait de belles jambes Lupin…

-ECOUTE MOI ! me crie-t-il.

-Ouh mais alors j'avais raison ! Il y a bien une bête sauvage en toi…une qui ne demande qu'à sortir ! lui dis-je a m'approchant de lui , d'une démarche féline et sexy.

Vu qu'il fait un blocage avec les filles, autant s'en servir contre lui !

Je pose mes mains sur son torse. Merde c'est qu'il est bien foutu ce con ! humm… fait chaud tout d'un coup ! Allez respire Lavena !

-C'est terriblement sexy ! lui dis-je en passant mes mains dans son dos.

Il me repousse un peut.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Connors ! me dit-il d'une voix dure.

Je suis un peut étonné par ce ton. En dirai un papa qui gronde son enfant ! Je n'aime pas beaucoup…

-Bien sur que si voyons ! Remus je suis une fille…et je sais ce qui plait au fille…

Il a l'air choqué d'entendre son prénom sortir de ma bouche, je dois dire que je n'y ai pas fait gaffe. Mais je suis intrigué par sa manière de refuser en bloc cette histoire de bête sauvage…

Je me rapproche de plus en plus de lui, tout en laissant mes mains vagabondées sur son torse. Putain il est _vraiment_ bien foutu ! J'aurais jamais cru ça … aller aller Lavena … inspire, expire !

Il prend mes mains dans les siennes et lève les yeux vers moi. J'esquisse un sourire moqueur, il fait comme si il ne le voyait pas. C'est vrai que je dois pas être terrible, des cheveux dans tout les sens, du sang sur le nez, la lèvre coupé et cette putain de marque sur le cou.

C'est pas que je veux séduire Lupin hein ?! Non non loin de moi cette idée. M'enfin…c'est que … je n'apprécie pas d'être dans cet état ! J'ai une réputation à tenir moi ! (NDA : mais oui, mais oui on y croit xD)

-Ecoute, je suis venu te dire qu'on a pas envoyé Regulus. On était tout les quatre en train de posé des bombabouses dans …euh…

-La salle commune des Serpentard ? lui proposai-je

-Euh… oui. Répond-t-il gêné.

Un sourire en coin se dessine sur mon visage.

-Et…et…

Apparemment mon sourire le déstabilise. Quoi ?! Il croyait peut-être que j'allais lui gueulé dessus ?

-Et Rusard nous a coursé dans pratiquement tout le château ! James et Peter sont parti faire diversion je sais pas où, pendant que j'accompagnais Sirius te voir. Je ne sais pas ce que Regulus faisait là et je ne sais pas non plus comment il t'a trouvé…

-Ok ok Lupin, le coupai-je, admettons que je te crois. J'ai quand même besoin de Black ce soir.

-Si tu veux mon avis, Regulus ne sortira pas de l'infirmerie avant …

-Tu crois que Black junior ne sera pas la au déjeuné ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel au nom de Black junior. Bin quoi ?! Pourquoi il plait a personne ce surnom ?

-Non a mon avis non !

-Bon ok ! dit a ton pote de me rejoindre a la bibliothèque demain a 14h ! Et qu'il ne soit pas en retard…t'as qu'a venir avec si tu veux, mais me ramène pas toute votre bande d'abrutit !

Je commence à tourner les talons.

-C'est pas que ça ne m'enchante pas d'avoir une conversation civiliser avec toi…mais demain, retour a la normal ! J'dois aller prendre une douche, j'ai du sang de Black sur les mains…

-Tu crois a toute ces conneries a propos du sang ?

-Nah ! C'est juste le sang de Black ! …puis mon père est moldu donc bon…

Il hoche la tête et moi je tourne les talons. Je fais quelques pas puis me retourne.

-Lupin ?!

Il se retourne et me regarde en haussant un sourcil.

-Oui ?

-Tu fais du sport ? je lui demande en souriant.

Il me regarde sans comprendre.

-Non pourquoi ?

-Même pas du Quidditch ?

-De temps en temps, mais…pourquoi ces questions ?

-Si je te le dis tu vas rougir Lupin, tu n'as pas vraiment envie de le savoir… ! lui dis-je avec un sourire moqueur.

Il s'avance doucement vers moi.

-Tu sais très bien que je suis un Gryffondor Connors, nous sommes réputé pour notre curiosité, et tu as éveillé la mienne. Alors j'attends une réponse !

Je souris. Je savais qu'il dirait un truc du genre.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ? lui dis-je, en m'avançant a mon tour vers lui.

Il hoche la tête en guise de réponse.

-Très bien ! , je prend une petite pause pour ménagé le suspense et augmenté sa curiosité.

-Alors ? me demande-t-il en commencent a s'impatienté.

-Tu sais, ce n'est qu'une question innocente que je t'ai posée ! Pourquoi en faire tout un chaudron ?

-Parce que je suis curieux et que tu ne t'es jamais intéressé a ma vie ! me repond-t-il.

Nous sommes très proche la de l'autre, je peux presque sentir son corps contre le mien.

Allé Lavena, on contrôle ses hormones d'adolescente en folie.

-Je voulais juste savoir si tu faisais du sport ! Ce n'est pas comme si je m'intéressé a toi ! lui dis-je ne esquissant un sourire moqueur.

-Bien sur que si ! C'est la même chose !

-Non Lupin ! C'est totalement différent ! En te demandant sa je m'intéressait a ton corps et non … a toi ! lui souflai-je doucement.

Il semble choqué. Ahh je m'amuse comme une folle ! Même si c'est vrai que je me demande comment il peut être aussi bien foutu alors qu'il ne fais que du Quidditch de temps en temps. Ma foi … de le savoir ne changera pas ma vie.

Il rougit subitement et détourne les yeux des miens.

-Serais-tu mal a l'aise mon chou ?! Je t'avais prévenue que tu rougirais …

Il ne répond pas. Je m'éloigne donc et le lance en plan dans le couloir pendant que moi je file vers mon dortoir.

Arrivé dans celui-ci, Anna écarte les rideaux de son lit en baldaquin.

-T'as mit le temps ! s'exclame-t-elle en chuchotant pour ne pas réveillé nos _charmantes_ camarade de dortoir.

-J'ai failli tué Black junior !

-Oh ! C'était comment ? me dit elle toute excité.

-Je lui est fracassé la tête au moins une bonne dizaine de fois contre l'un des murs de la volière…

-Non t'as osé ?

-Ouais et maintenant j'ai du sang de Black partout ! je grimace.

-Eurk ! Du sang de Black… ! dit elle en m'accompagnant dans ma grimace.

-Comme tu dis ! Bon je vais prendre une douche, cet enfoiré ma presque étranglé ! J'te raconte demain !

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain, puis me retourne vers Anna.

-Anna ?!

-Humhum…

-Je vais pas en cours demain matin, tu leurs sort le baratin habituel ?!

-Pas de problème !

-Bonne nuit…


	4. Chapitre 4

Note de l'auteur: Y'a des petits beug ici quand j'écris une note, donc ne m'en tenez pas rigueur

Pour votre plus grand plaisir, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer qu'enfaite cette fic et deja pratiquement fini. En effet il ne me reste plus qu'un ou deux chapitres à écrire, et elle en comporte donc au total 12 ou 13.

C'est pourquoi vous êtes gaté sur ce site, puisque vous n'allez pas poireauté deux milles ans le temps que mon incpiration se pointe.

Merci pour vos review!

Have Fun!

Mlle JeSs

PS: Les mots écrit en gras dans ce chapitre, sont ceux que m'ont donné les lecteurs d'un autre site. C'était en quelque sorte un jeux

**Chapitre 4 : Mon lapsus, ma nomination, mon chien et moi.**

Ça, c'est une bonne nuit de sommeil ! Et on ne peut pas dire que je n'en avais pas besoin ! Je soupire et me tourne vers mon réveil. 11h30. Bouh ! Faut que je me lève pour rejoindre Anna à la grande salle. Je pousse les couvertures en vitesse et me mets sur mes deux pieds rapidement. Peut-être trop rapidement, car je suis prise d'un vertige. Du coup, je me rassoie et souffle bruyamment.

Allez, c'est parti pour une journée de cours ! Je rentre dans la salle de bain et me regarde dans la glace. Arrrgh, j'ai une gueule de **Brontosaure**, à faire peur à un **Schtroumpf** !

J'ai une énorme marque de main sur le cou, un truc vraiment laid qui est pratiquement de toutes les couleurs ! Beurk ! Quel salopard ce Black junior ! Quoique je suis sûre que Black senior est pareil ! Bref, comme je l'avais dit, ça a laissé une belle marque ! J'ai pu « réparer » mon nez hier, pour la bosse derrière la tête, j'y peux rien, et toutes les crèmes que j'ai essayées sur cette putain de marque au cou n'ont rien donné. Un mot résume bien tout ça : écharpe ! Je vais être obligée de porter une écharpe en plein début septembre ! Déjà qu'on me prend légèrement pour une grande cinglée, ben là je suis bonne pour Ste-Mangouste !

Je sors de la douche, sèche mes cheveux d'un coup de baguette et me maquille légèrement pour rattraper ma tête de déterrée !

Voila, parée !

Je prends mon sac et descends en vitesse dans la salle commune, puis prends le chemin de la grande salle. Il est midi ! Quel bon timing !

Je pousse les portes de la Grande Salle. Plusieurs personnes me dévisagent et regardent surtout mon écharpe verte et argentée. Je hausse les épaules et continue mon chemin vers la table des Serpentards où je vois Anna déjà attablée, qui m'a gardé une place.

-Connors !

Je me retourne pour voir qui a grogné mon nom d'une telle manière. Ah, c'est Rosier ! Il ne doit pas être content que j'aie envoyé son petit copain à l'infirmerie !

Je lui fais un grand sourire innocent.

-Oui ? lui dis-je d'une voix polie, qui ne me va pas du tout soit dit en passant.

Je m'avance vers Rosier qui est assis.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi ? lui demandai-je

Il grogne. Décidément, c'est une habitude chez lui !

-Je sais que c'était toi, hier! me dit-il.

Ah non, c'est même pas pour son pote qu'il est énervé !

-Moi ? répondis-je toujours aussi innocemment.

-Oui ! Tu voulais te venger ! Maintenant, j'ai une réputation de pédé !

-D'homosexuel, Evan, homosexuel ! Pédé, c'est grossier et franchement dégradant pour toi et les autres homos ! dis-je comme si je parlais à un gamin de cinq ans.

Il grogne à nouveau. Je vous jure que s'il grogne encore une fois, je lui fais avaler sa baguette !

-Bref, tu vas tout de suite démentir cette histoire ! Devant tout le monde et je veux que tu me présentes des excuses ! … En public aussi bien sûr !

J'hausse un sourcil pendant qu'un sourire moqueur se forme sur mon visage.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui et maintenant, si tu ne veux pas que je m'impatiente !

-Mais fais-le donc, Rosier ! Impatiente-toi !

Il m'attrape soudainement par l'écharpe et me rapproche de lui.

-Je vais devenir méchant, Connors ! me souffle-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix menaçante.

S'il croit qu'il m'intimide …

Je remarque soudain qu'il n'y a plus aucun bruit dans la Grande Salle. Je n'y fais pas attention, si ça se trouve, les Maraudeurs sont entrés et toutes les groupies bavent dessus. Bref, je me re-concentre sur Rosier et ses dernières paroles.

-Méchant ? Oh non ! S'il te plaaaaîîît ne deviens pas mééchaaant, Rosier !! lui dis-je d'une voix forte, faussement suppliante et emplie d'ironie.

Ses yeux me lancent des éclairs, et moi je souris de toutes mes dents. Aah, ce que j'aime pousser les gens à bout !

-Connors ! me dit-il les dents serrées.

-Oui ?

-Arrête ce petit manège et fais ce que je te dis ! m'ordonne-t-il devant tout le monde.

Oui, parce que j'ai remarqué que ce n'était pas à cause des Maraudeurs qu'il y avait le silence, mais à cause de mon altercation avec Rosier. Je parcours la salle du regard, un sourire en coin et je me penche vers Rosier.

-C'est moi qui vais devenir méchante si tu ne me lâches pas tout de suite ! lui murmurai-je à l'oreille. Tu ne voudrais pas que tes chers parents soient au courant de ton homosexualité ? Non ?!

Il me lance un regard noir.

-Eux, ils ne le feront pas, dis-je en montrant d'un geste vague de la main les autres étudiants, mais moi, tu sais très bien que j'en suis capable et que je ne me gênerai pas ! Lâche tout de suite cette écharpe et écrase-toi devant moi, dorénavant !

Je me redresse et le regarde dans les yeux.

-Ai-je été assez claire ? lui dis-je d'une voix forte pour que tout le monde entende.

Il ne dit rien, mais lâche mon écharpe.

-Bon petit ! fis-je en tapotant le haut de son crâne.

-Tu vas me le payer, Connors ! s'exclame-t-il, sans desserrer les dents.

Je lui envoie une baffe derrière la tête.

-Écrase, Rosier !

J'entends plusieurs exclamations étouffées autour de moi. Quoi ? Ils n'ont jamais vu une fille frapper un mec ou quoi ?!

Rosier se la ferme et recommence a manger sous l'œil étonné de tout le monde. Je souris, satisfaite de ma prestation. Je m'assoie à côté d'Anna, qui a elle aussi un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Bien joué ! me dit-elle simplement avant de commencer à manger.

J'hoche la tête en silence.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous voilà assis à une table de la bibliothèque en attendant ces abrutis de Gryffondors.

Je pianote nerveusement la surface dure du bout des doigts.

-T'inquiète pas, ils vont venir ! me dit Anna.

-J'aime pas les gens en retard !

-Pourtant toi tu l'es toujours !

-Moi, ce n'est pas pareil, lui répondis-je tout en ramassant Toucuit que j'avais amené avec moi.

-Je croyais que les animaux n'étaient pas admis à la Bibliothèque ?! me demande une voix derrière moi.

Black et Lupin s'installent en face de nous.

-Je l'ai caché dans ma veste pour que Pince ne le voit pas.

-On ne parlait pas du chien, mais de toi ! me répond Lupin.

Je lui lance un regard meurtrier et me tourne vers Toucuit que j'**embrasse** sur le haut de la tête.

-Y a vraiment qu'un chien qui voudrait de tes baisers ! me dit Lupin d'une voix dégoûtée.

-Mais _moi_,au moins, quelqu'un en veut !

Il me regarde férocement pendant que je lui sors mon plus beau sourire façon pétasse.

-Bon, commençons ! s'exclame Anna d'une voix autoritaire.

-Oui tu as raison, approuvais-je. Black voici ton matériel !

Je lui tends une plume, de l'encre et un parchemin.

-Écris ce que je te dicte !

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? me demande Lupin, méfiant.

- Une **chasse aux strings**, ça ne se voit pas ?! lui répondis-je ironiquement

Lupin fait une grimace, mais ne dit rien de plus.

-Bon, alors …

-Je suis très fière de vous ! s'exclame Anna, une fois sortis de la bibliothèque.

-Ah oui ? lui demande Black

-Oui, vous ne vous êtes même pas étranglés, battus à mort, décapités, torturés et tout ce que vous faites habituellement, en fait… finit-elle, la mine songeuse.

Je me tourne vers elle et hausse un sourcil.

-Ce que tu oublies, Sanders (NDA : Sanders est le nom de famille d'Anna), c'est que généralement, je ne me prends jamais la tête avec Connors ! À part dans de rares occasions, c'est vrai… dit Black. Mais c'est toujours ces deux-là qui s'engueulent ! dit-il en nous montrant, Lupin et moi. Même si c'est vrai, je ne peux pas vous supporter et rien que de vous regarder, ça me donne limite envie de gerber, mais je me retiens pour mieux imaginer de sales coups à vous faire…

-Black…commence Anna

-Pour pouvoir vous humilier...

-Black…

-Et voir vos sales têtes de Serpentardes quand…

-Black…

-Vous vous rendez compte…

-BLACK ! FERME TA GRANDE GUEULE ! crie Anna, les poings sur les hanches et les joues en feu.

Black la regarde, étonné. Lupin et moi échangeons un regard surpris. C'est vrai que Anna est d'un naturel doux et qu'elle ne s'énerve pas souvent. Mais là, je crains que Black senior l'ait énervé sérieusement.

Je me recule et m'adosse au mur. Je fais apparaître des Pop Corns d'un coup de baguette et commence à regarder le spectacle tout en dégustant ma collation. Lupin vient me rejoindre après quelques instants d'hébétude.

-Tu crois qu'il ne vaudrait pas mieux les séparer plutôt que de les regarder en mangeant ? me demande-t-il

-Écoute-moi bien, **mon amour de crêpe au sucre**, Anna, quand elle s'énerve, c'est une tornade ! Au moins de puissance deux…

Lupin ouvre la bouche, étonnée. C'est vrai que moi, lorsque je suis énervée, ça déménage, alors imaginez une Anna ?! Ouh, ce que je plains Black ! Enfin, je me demande si Lupin est étonné par la nouvelle ou par le surnom… Pff, on s'en fout de toute façon !

-Et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'interposer pour en prendre plein la gueule ! Je préfère encore regarder, et puis c'est bien plus divertissant ! repris-je.

Il hoche la tête, vaincu, et s'adosse lui aussi au mur. Les deux autres se jaugent du regard, Black avec un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres. Ah, ça ne va pas plaire à Anna !

-En plus, tout ça c'est de la faute de ton pote ! dis-je à Lupin.

-Ouais, il est pas très futé, des fois … me répond-t-il.

Je me tourne vers lui, surprise. Il vient bien de dire que tout ça c'est la faute de son pote, hein ?! J'ai pas rêvé ? Nan, parce que Lupin qui dit du mal de ses amis, c'est nouveau !

Je mets mes mains sur ses épaules et le secoue violemment comme un prunier.

-Qu'avez-vous fait de mon imbécile de Remus Lupin !? criai-je d'un air un peu tragique.

Je m'arrête au bout de deux minutes, essoufflée, et plonge ma main dans mon paquet de Pop Corns.

-Mon ? demande Lupin

-Hein ?

-Tu as dis mon !

-De quoi tu parles ? Je crois qu'à force de te secouer, je t'ai fait perdre la dernière neurone qui te restait !

Je reporte mon regard sur les autres qui n'ont toujours pas bougé ! Faudrait peut-être qu'ils se bougent, non ?

-Tu as dis : Qu'avez-vous fait de mon imbécile de Remus Lupin !

-Nah, j'ai pas dit ça ! protestai-je

-Si, tu l'as dit !

-Nah che lé pas chi ! J'avale la bouchée de Pop-corn et regarde Lupin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par là ? qu'il me dit.

-Par là quoi, Lupin ?

-Qu'est-ce que t'as voulu dire ?

-PAR MERLIN, LUPIN ! Arrête d'en faire un fromage ! J'ai rien dit, tu m'entends ? RIEN ! m'écriai-je.

Si je suis la seule à le faire sortir de ses gongs, c'est aussi l'un des seuls à le faire sans parler de ma famille.

Je respire un grand coup et me tourne vers Anna, qui joue encore au duel de regard avec Black.

-Anna ! dis-je avec force.

Elle ne veut pas perdre, elle ne décroche donc pas son regard. Ah, ce que je peux détester ces maudits duels de regard !

-Me regarde pas, mais file moi un Malabar ! lui demandai-je.

-Non ! répond-t-elle

-Comment ça, non ? m'exclamais-je, les mains sur les hanches.

-Dans moins de quinze secondes, je vais étrangler Black, et je compte bien que tu fasses de même avec Lupin !

-Merde, Anna, file-moi un Malabar !

-J'ai dit non !

-Mais tu sais que je vais le frapper !?

-Oui…

-Et que je suis d'un naturel violent !?

-Oui…

-Que je risque de bien l'amocher !?

-Oui…

-Et que je risque d'être encore puni !?

-Oui…

-ALORS FILE-MOI CE PUTAIN DE MALABAR SI TU VEUX PAS QUE CE SOIT TOI QUE J'ÉTRANGLE !! criai-je, complètement hors de moi.

-Non !

-Putain, Anna ! C'est toi que j'ai envie de tuer, là, tout de suite !

-Te gênes pas surtout ! me dit Black.

Je fulmine vraiment ! Je me demande s'il n'y a pas de la fumée qui sort de mes oreilles. Et après, c'est ça qu'on ose appeler une meilleure amie ?! Foutaise !

-Alors pourquoi tu as dit ça ? me demande Lupin.

-Nah mais t'as vraiment envie de crever ? demandai-je.

-Euh, pas vraiment… ! me dit celui-ci en souriant.

-Eh ben on dirait !

-Allez, ça va, dis-moi ! Tu sais que je suis curieux ! Je veux juste savoir pourquoi t'as dit ça !

Je souffle un grand coup et essaye de me calmer. Peine perdue ! Les deux autres se sont mis à se crier dessus, ce qui ne m'aide pas. Je ferme les yeux et espère que quand je les rouvrirai, Black, Lupin et Anna auront disparu.

J'ouvre les yeux. Manque de bol ! Sont toujours là ! Je soupire et regarde Lupin.

-Dégage, Lupin ! lui dis-je calmement.

Il semble surpris par mon ton. Oui, comme vous l'aurez compris, j'ai des excès de violence quand on m'énerve, et la seule chose qui me calme, c'est les Malabars ! Bizarre ? Oui !

-Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! criai-je.

Je lève mon poing, prête à envoyer une droite à Lupin. Il l'arrête à quelques centimètres de son visage. C'est qu'il a de la force, ce con ! Plus que Black junior, et à vrai dire, plus que tous les mecs avec lesquels je me suis battu.

-J'avais bien compris que t'étais violente quand tu étais énervée ! me dit Lupin.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? répliquai-je.

Il relâche mon poing et me sourit, un sourire que j'ai envie de lui faire bouffer !

-Rien, c'était juste une observation !

-Sauf que maintenant que tu m'as énervé, il va falloir que je me défoule ! lui dis-je avec un sourire sadique.

J'avance de quelques pas vers lui pendant qu'il recule.

-Et c'est pour quoi faire, les Malabars ? demande-t-il.

-Ça te regarde, peut-être ?

J'avance toujours et lui recule, il se retrouve bientôt dos au mur. Mon sourire sadique s'agrandit. Je l'attrape par le col de la chemise.

-Lupin … commençai-je d'un ton menaçant en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce vacarme ? demande une voix derrière nous.

Je lâche Lupin et me retourne. C'est McGonagall ! Ouh, mauvais pour nous, ça !

-Et devant une Bibliothèque en plus ! Miss, veuillez lâcher Mr Black, je vous prie !

Je regarde Anna et Black pour voir dans quelle situation ils se trouvent. Black a la lèvre enflée et coupée, et un sacré bleu sur la tempe. Anna a les cheveux ébouriffés et son nez pisse le sang, mais sinon elle a l'air en bon état !

-Tout ceci est inadmissible ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de vous, Mr Lupin, et de vous non plus, Miss Connors !

-Pourquoi de moi ? demandai-je.

-Vous et Mr Lupin êtes préfets ! Vous vous devez de montrer l'exemple !

-Préfet ? Vous avez fumé quoi, ce midi ?!

-Je vous prie de surveiller votre langage ! Et je n'ai rien fumé ce midi ! Vous ne semblez pas être au courant.

-Au courant de quoi ? Que c'est plutôt les champignons que vous préférez ? demandai-je tout en commençant à m'impatienter sérieusement.

-Mais de votre nomination ! répond-t-elle.

-Ma nomination ? Vous semblez oublier que la nomination des préfets se fait lors de la cinquième année ! lui expliquai-je comme à un gamin de cinq ans, tout en tapant du pied.

-Je vous prie, Miss, de faire preuve d'un peu plus de respect envers les professeurs !

-Si ce n'est qu'un peu plus… murmurai-je.

-Qu'avez vous dit ? s'exclame McGo.

-Je pourrais même faire plus ! lui répondis-je avec un sourire de pétasse collé aux lèvres.

Elle ne semble pas satisfaite mais continue.

-Miss Annigan ayant changé d'école, nous avons dû nommer une nouvelle préfete de Serpentard ! Et c'est vous que le directeur a choisi !

-Moi ?

-Oui !

-Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

-Pourquoi cette question Miss ? demande McGo en perdant patience.

-J'ai la gueule d'une préfete, peut-être ?

McGo grimace, mais ne répond pas.

-Je crains que vous n'ayez pas le choix ! Nous attendions votre refus jusqu'à hier soir au plus tard, mais n'ayant reçu aucune réponse, nous avons considéré que vous acceptiez !

-Mais vous voyez bien que c'est faux ! Je ne savais pas ! m'écriai-je.

Elle esquisse un sourire méchant. McGo, sourire méchant ?! Ca ne présage rien de bon !

-J'en suis désolé, Miss ! Mr Black, revenez tout de suite ici et ne bougez plus, pas la peine d'essayez de vous échapper ! Bien, maintenant que toute cette affaire est réglée…

-Rien n'est réglé…

-Taisez-vous, Miss Connors ! Que faisiez-vous devant la bibliothèque, jeunes gens ?

On trouve tous un intérêt soudain pour nos chaussures.

-Bien ! Ce que moi, je constate, c'est que des élèves était en train de se battre...

-C'est pas vrai, regardez Lupin, il n'a rien ! s'écrie Anna

-… Devant une bibliothèque, alors que cet endroit devrait être calme ! Se battre dans les couloirs est interdit, que se soit de manière moldue ou sorcière ! Dix points en moins pour Serpentard et Gryffondor !

Je soupire de soulagement. Moi, les points, j'en ai rien à foutre !

-Et quatre heures de colle la semaine prochaine avec Mr Rusard !

-HEIN ?! s'exclame-t-on en même temps, Anna et moi.

-Dépêchez-vous d'aller en cours, ça va bientôt sonner ! nous dit-elle.

McGo tourne les talons et nous laisse là, complètement dégoûtés ! Quatre heures de colle avec ces abrutis … et Rusard !

Ô joie ! Ô désespoir !

La semaine prochaine va être longue …


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 :

-Pasche moi la conchiture s'te plait !

-Anna ! Je t'ai déjà dit de pas parler la bouche pleine !

-Tu le fais bien toi !

-Moi c'est pas pareil !

Elle lève les yeux au ciel avec une mimique exaspéré.

-Bon il arrive dans combien de temps le courrier ? lui demandai-je tout en lui donnant la confiture de fraise.

- Je ne sais pas, il va pas tarder ! Mange !

-Oui mon capitaine ! répondis-je après un salut militaire.

Je prends plusieurs tartines ainsi qu'un jus de citrouille. Je trépigne d'impatience ! Vous allez me demandez pourquoi ! Et bien aujourd'hui est le Jour-J ! La phase 2 du plan doit se dérouler dans quelques minutes. Elle ne sera pas aussi amusante que la phase 1, mais elle anéantira à coup sur Black junior. Il est d'ailleurs assis a quelques places de nous, je l'entends de la raconter des blagues vaseuses a ses potes ! Pitoyable ! Enfin, ce qui lui reste de pote !

Je bois une gorgé de mon jus de citrouille, le regard fixé sur les fenêtres. Et enfin les hiboux arrivent. Je n'attends pas de courrier, je n'en ai jamais ou pratiquement jamais du moins. Pas de nouvelles, bonne nouvelle, comme je dis toujours !

Un hibou grand duc vient se poser devant Regulus avec une enveloppe rouge vif entre les pattes. Il la regarde complètement hébété. Il jette un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui et blêmit en constant qu'il ni y a plus un seul bruit dans la grande salle et que des centaines de pairs d'yeux sont braqué sur lui. C'est toujours comme ça quand un élève reçoit une beuglante. Tout le monde est curieux et attend avec impatience l'ouverture de la fameuse lettre. Et si Black junior ne l'ouvre pas, dans tout les cas on entendra. Il a l'air de le savoir, pas si bête que ça finalement, puisqu'il l'ouvre d'une main tremblante.

Une voix de femme, de vieille femme moche et aigri si vous voulez mon avis, s'élève dans la grande salle.

_**« REGULUS BLACK ! Tu es une HONTE pour ta famille ! Un être contre nature ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton saleté de frère ! Aucun Black n'a jamais autant fait honte à sa famille ! TU ES UNE ABOMINATION ! Croyais –tu que tu pouvais nous caché ta nature longtemps ? Aimer les garçons ?! Ou as-tu été chercher une idée pareille ! Tu me fais honte, tu NOUS fais honte ! OUBLIS TON NOM ! OUBLIS SON PRESTIGE ! Nous ne voulons plus te voir ! FILS INDIGNE ! »**_

Waouh ! Si je m'étais attendu à un truc pareil ! C'est vrai que la vieille folle y est allée fort là ! Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ?! Il l'avait mérité cet abrutit ! Un long silence règne dans la grande salle, un long silence rompu par un grand rire franc…le mien ! Tout le monde me regard bizarrement, mais j'en ai rien à foutre ! Moi tout ça ca me fait rire ! C'est dans ma nature ! Et ne dit-on pas « Le malheur des uns faitt le bonheur des autres » ?

Je tape la table de mes poings, essayant en vain de m'arrêter. Anna se joins a moi, on ait les seules a rire, en bref on se tape l'affiche ! Slughorn arrive devant nous et ne semble pas très content !

-Miss calmez-vous tout de suite ! Ceci n'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie ! S'exclame-t-il.

Anna et moi nous regardons un instant dans les yeux avant d'exploser à nouveau de rire.

-Allons miss, cela suffit maintenant ! Je n'admettrai pas plus longtemps que vous vous moquiez ainsi d'un de vos camarades ! Une heure de colle se soir dans mon bureau !

-Non ! … il est écrit … nul part…dans le … règlement qu'on ne peut…, commençais-je entre deux éclats de rire.

-Pas rire pour …quelconque raisons ! fini Anna en se tenant les cotes.

Slughorn ne semble pas content du tout ! Et pour preuve, sa moustache frémit ! Ca ne fait que redoubler mon rire.

Tout le monde suit l'altercation entre notre directeur de maison et nous.

Enfin je me calme, et reprend un peut mes esprit. Je me lève, la tète haute, et m'approche de Slughorn.

-Vous ne pouvez pas nous coller pour cette raison là et vous le savez ! Voila le grand problème de la démocratie, les gens sont libre de rire de tout et n'importe quoi! Aller en parler a Dumbledore si vous voulez changer cela dans cette école ! En attendant, ne nous en veuillez pas professeur, j'espère que vous n'attendiez pas d'autre comportement de la part de Serpentardes !

Je sors de la grande salle, Anna sur les talons. Les Maraudeurs nous tiennent les portes, enfin Potter et Black plus précisément.

Arriver dans le hall, les portes refermés, je me tourne vers eux.

-Alors ? demande Anna

-C'étais réussi…, dit simplement Black

-Seulement réussi ?! m'exclamai-je outré.

-ouais…, répond Lupin.

-Tututu !! Avouer simplement que mon plan était tout simplement FA-BU-LEUX !

-C'était sympa ! rajoute Potter.

-Bande d'abrutis ! Vous savez aussi bien que nous que c'était plus que sympa ! Vous êtes simplement rongé par la honte de ne pouvoir faire aussi bien ! s'écrie Anna.

-Bref, de toute manière nous n'avons pas de temps a perdre avec vous, nous vous verrons bien assez la semaine prochaine ! dis-je.

-Trop pour notre santé mentale d'ailleurs ! rajoute Anna.

Aujourd'hui est le premier jour de nos heurs de colles avec ces abrutis de Maraudeurs. Anna et moi sommes en pleine préparation.

-Aller respire ! lui dis-je

Nous sommes toutes les deux assise en tailleur sur mon lit, les rideaux de mon lit tiré autour de nous.

-Voila…comme ça ! Inspire, expire ! Tu n'engueuleras personne se soir, et tu n'étrangleras personne non plus ! En bref, tu seras non violente… Inspire, expire ! continuai-je d'une voix calme.

Anna et moi explosons de rire en même temps.

- Mouai bon d'accord, ça ne marche pas ! Prend donc les Malabars tiens, avec ça, ça iras j'espère. Dis-je

-Pourquoi tu ne les prends pas toi ?!

-Tu sais très bien que sinon je vais tous les prendre en même temps ! Tu te souviens pas de notre 4éme année ?

-Ah si ! dit-elle en s'esclaffant.

-Vite on va être en retard ! Si je me réfère a la note que l'on m'a faite parvenir, on doit aller devant le bureau du concierge et on doit y être… DANS 2 MINUTES ! MERDE !!

-Bouge ! Prend ta cape et met tes chaussures ! me crie Anna.

J'attrape ma cape, la pose négligemment sur mes épaules et enfile mes chaussures en quatrième vitesse. Anna m'attend devant la porte du dortoir, elle me tend ma baguette.

-Merci, soufflai-je

On sort en trombe et passe en coup de vent dans la salle commune.

On court a n'en plus pouvoir dans les couloirs, et trois minutes plus tard nous voila enfin devant le bureau du concierge. Black et Lupin son déjà la, adosser contre le mur.

-Vous êtes en retard ! constate Black

-Waouh ! T'as deviné ça tout seul ?! Quelle perspicacité ! N'est-ce pas Anna ? dis-je moqueuse en me tournant vers Anna.

-Tout à fait ! approuve-t-elle

Black et Lupin lève les yeux au ciel dans un parfait synchronisme. J'enfonce mes mains dans mes poches et m'adosse au mur, en face d'eux.

-Arrête de faire cette gueule Connors ! Tu devrais être la plus heureuse du monde, vous devriez être les plus heureuses du monde ! me dit Black

-Ah oui ?! Et pourquoi ? demandai-je en esquissant un sourire ironique.

-Vous aller passer 1h tout les soirs pendant 4 jours avec les plus beau mecs de Poudlard ! Tu vois bien que tu devrais être heureuse ?! me répond-t-il en souriant

Facon sourire idiot si vous voulez mon avis, m'enfin si il veut s'amuser, amusons nous !

-Black…, commençais-je d'une voix mielleuse et séductrice, tout en m'approchant doucement de lui. Ne vois-tu pas que je suis la plus heureuse ?

Il hausse un sourcil en signe d'interrogation.

-Voyons…Sirius… tu es le plus beau et je ne peux pas résister a ton sourire séducteur…comme toutes les autres tu le sais bien !

Je m'approche un peut plus et le regarde dans les yeux. Il semble septique mais a tout de même un immense sourire coller au visage.

-Connors ! s'exclame Lupin.

Je me tourne vers Lupin, l'a pas l'air content. Ah que c'est mignon ! Il protège son pote !

-Sois pas jaloux Lupin ! Quand y en a pour un, y en a pour deux !, lui lançai-je avec un clin d'œil suggestif.

Lupin semble profondément choqué par mes paroles, alors que Black senior sourit de plus belle.

Pfff sont vraiment pitoyable ! Si ils croient que je pourrais m'abaisser à toucher l'un d'entre eux…

Ouais d'accord j'ai déjà touché Lupin, même qu'il n'était pas trop mal foutu dans mes souvenirs, ahhh oui ! Même très bien fait !

Je ferme les yeux. Arrggghhhhh !! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Lavena ? Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ? J'ouvre brusquement les yeux.

-Anna ! Malabar s'il te plait !

Je me tourne vers Anna qui me regarde bizarrement.

-T'étais pas énervé à l' instant ?! me dit-elle

-Poses pas de question s'te plait !

Elle hausse les épaules et fouille dans sa poche a la recherche d'un malabar.

Je ne suis pas énervé à cause de Black ou de Lupin. Non ! Je suis en colère contre moi-même ! Quelle idée d'avoir des pensées telles que celle-ci !

J'ai vraiment fantasmé sur Lupin ?! Oh mon dieu oh mon dieu oh mon dieu ! J'ai fantasmé sur cette raclure, cet abrutit, ce sombre idiot congénitale, sur…sur ce con ! (NDA : moi je ne dis pas non si « ce con » viens frapper a ma porte ! vous non plus hein ?! xD)

Je frissonne. Merde merde merde ! Jamais je ne me le pardonnerai ! Je prends le Malabar que me tend Anna et soupire de soulagement une fois celui-ci en bouche.

-Aller bande de mollasson ! Je ne vais pas vous attendre plus longtemps ! s'exclame Rusard en passant devant nous.

On lui emboite le pas avec une mauvaise grâce évidente.

-Votre heure de colle se passera dans les cachots …

-Les cachots ?! s'écrie Black, presque horrifié par la révélation.

J'esquisse un sourire moqueur.

-Oh, le tout grand Black a peur des vilains cachots tout sombres ?!, dis-je, sarcastique.

-La ferme Connors !

Je m'apprêtai a répliquer mais notre cher concierge adoré me coupe l'herbe sous le pied.

-Fermez la tout les deux ! crie-t-il, je ne comprends pas pourquoi on ne peut plus les frapper pour les faire obéir ou encore …, marmonne-t-il.

Arriver dans les cachots, Rusard ouvre la porte de la classe de potion.

-C'est ici que ce déroulera votre retenu. Apparemment des petits rigolo se sont amusé a faire exploser tout les chaudrons des deuxième années ! Vos baguettes !

On lui tend toutes nos baguettes.

-A dans une heure !

Il claque la porte dans un grand fracas. Eh ben… ce n'est pas la délicatesse ni la politesse qui l'étouffe lui !

Je regarde autour de moi et constate que oui, « les petits rigolo » on vraiment du s'éclater. Plusieurs chaudrons fondu forme des petits tas noirs aux quatre coins de la pièce et une étrange mixture, qui ressemble a si m'éprendre a du vomit, est étalé sur les murs et un peu partout par terre ! Eurk ça colle au pied !

-Eurk ça colle au pied ! Répétai-je à haute voix.

-La ferme Connors ! me dit Lupin calmement.

-Quoi ?! J'ai juste dit que ça coller aux pieds !

-Et alors? On s'en fou ! Ferme-la, c'est tout !

-Mais va te foutre Lupin !

-Pff apparemment c'est plus toi qui a envie d'aller te faire foutre d'après ce que j'ai put voir ! me dit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Quoi ?! M'offusquai-je, espèce d'abrutit fini, comment peut tu osais dire ça ?!

-J'ose c'est tout ! me dit-il en esquissant un sourire goguenard.

Il vient bien de me traiter de pute là non ?! Non pardon ce n'est pas politiquement correcte, on la refait!

Il vient bien de me traiter de péripatéticienne?

L'enfoiré !

-Enfoiré !

-Bon fermez la tout les deux ! crie Anna. Lavena j'ai une idée qui pourrait te défouler !

-Je t'écoute. Répondis-je

-L'exécution du plan ! me dit-elle avec un sourire sadique.

On se lance un long regard complice.

-Tu t'occupes de la salle et je m'occupe d'eux ! me dit-elle

-Ohh tu voudrais pas inverser ?! dis-je d'une manière suppliante en accompagnant le tout des yeux de chien battu.

-Non ! me dit elle fermement, tu pourrais blesser Lupin s'en le faire _exprès _!

-Bon ok …

Elle sort nos deux baguettes de sa poche arrière et me tend la mienne.

-Mais d'où vous les sortez ? s'exclame Black, les yeux comme des souaffles.

-Secret, secret mon chou ! lui dis-je.

Je me retourne pour pouvoir avoir une vue sur toute la salle.

Entre deux sorts de nettoyage, j'écoute la conversation que Anna semble prendre plaisir à laisser trainer.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « je m'occupe d'eux » ? demande Lupin.

-Lupichou arrête ça ! Je ne suis pas Lavena…

-Hé ! m'exclamai-je.

- …je ne m'énerverai pas contre toi et je ne répondrai pas a t'es questions ! termine Anna avec un grand sourire.

-Bon tu te bouges a les neutralisés au lieu de dire des conneries ou je dois le faire moi-même ?

-Les neutralisés ? dit Black de manière stupide.

-Oh ça va ! Pas besoin de faire la fille impatiente avec moi ! Je le fais en un tour de main ! répond Anna.

-Bin fais-le alors ! Au lieu de faire la causette ! lui dis-je, excédé.

-Oui oui deux seconde !

-J'ai déjà nettoyé la salle j'te signale !

-C'est normal je t'ai laissé le plus facile…

-ANNA ! Criai-je, mécontente.

-Oui oui d'accord ! _Stupefix_ !

Black tombe sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Je m'approche de lui et shoote dans sa jambe histoire de voir si il est vraiment inanimé. Il m'a l'air bien !

-Tu veux t'occuper de Lupichou ? me demande Anna.

-Nous vas-y ! Tu as l'air de t'amuser comme une folle ! répondis-je.

-Exacte !

Je m'approche d'eux et regarde Lupin, il n'a pas l'air content, mais il sait qu'il ne peut rien faire.

-Vous allez vous attiré des ennuis ! nous dit-il.

-Trop gentil de penser a nous ! dis-je, sarcastique.

-Connors je rigole pas ! Une fois sorti de cette salle on ira vous dénoncer ! continue-t-il.

-Non je ne crois pas Lupichou ! dit Anna

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce qu'on aura des infos sur vous ! lui dis-je tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-_Stupéfix_ ! s'écrie Anna.

Le sort rouge vole vers Lupin et l'atteint en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire Quidditch. Je n'ai pas le temps de réalisé ce que je fais, au moment ou il bascule vers le sol, je le rattrape et le pose doucement par terre.

Seuls ses yeux peuvent bouger. Il me regarde bizarrement. J'esquisse un sourire mal à l'aise et me redresse subitement.

Anna aussi me regarde drôlement, avec une expression indéfinissable sur le visage.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demande-t-elle.

-Euh…

Quelle réponse concluante n'est-ce pas ?!

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? continue-t-elle.

-Euh…bin…je…

De mieux en mieux ! Je sais pas ce qui se passe, mais je crois que mon cerveau s'est mit sur pause pour une duré indéterminé. C'est bien m'a veine, il est précieux mon cerveau non mais oh !

N'empêche qu'à bien y réfléchir, je me demande ce qui m'a pris ! Pourquoi j'ai rattrapé cet abrutit ? Alors que j'ai laissé tomber Black comme un doxi desséché, je le considère comme tel d'ailleurs. Je n'en sais fichtrement rien ! C'est comme la semaine dernière et ce putain de lapsus ! J'ai cru que j'allais vomir quand je m'en suis rendu compte ! J'ai joué la carte de la fille innocente et indifférente. Histoire de lui faire comprendre que je ne sais pas ce qu'il dit, et qu'il doit certainement l'avoir imaginé. Je crois que j'y suis arrivé ! Il ne m'en a plus reparlé depuis…

Bref, entre mes fantasme, mes lapsus et maintenant mes gestes incontrôlé, Lupin m'entraine doucement mais surement vers la folie ! Lupin, Lupin, Lupin !! Aggrrrr qu'est-ce que ce nom peut m'énervé !! Il ne mérite pas que je me prenne la tète pour lui ! J'en viens à me poser des questions plus stupides les unes que les autres ! Vous imaginez que je me suis demandé si j'étais am…am…herm…am…amoureuse ! Ouuhh… même en pensé c'est plutôt dure a dire ! C'est surtout très ridicule oui ! Moi amoureuse ?! Et de Lupin en plus de ça ?! Et puis quoi encore !

Et puis merde à la fin ! Lavena Connors n'est pas amoureuse ! Lavena Connors ne bégaye pas ! Lavena Connors à toujours la tête haute et se fout des autres !

Et Lavena Connors commence à parler d'elle a la troisième personne…ça s'annonce mal !

-Alors ? me demande Anna.

-Rien Anna ! Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit et d'ailleurs ça n'a aucune importance !

Elle grimace.

-Mouai si tu le dis…, dit elle, pas très convaincu. Bon part le quel on commence ?

-Je sais pas, comme tu veux ! dis-je en regarde successivement Lupin et Black.

-Par Lupin aller !

Je la regarde suspicieusement. Elle veut des réponses elle, des réponses que je ne lui aie pas donné ! Ca peut devenir mauvais pour moi tout ça ! Va falloir garder le contrôle !

Anna soulève Lupin, comme si c'était une brindille. Cette fille m'a toujours impressionné et m'impressionnera toujours. Elle l'assoit sur une chaise et le ligote en un tour de baguette.

En attendant je me dirige vers la réserve personnelle de potion de Slughorn, qui est caché sur le mur derrière son bureau. J'appuie avec ma baguette sur les bonnes briques, elles disparaissent et laissent place à un petit coffre. Je prends une fiole remplie d'une potion transparente et me dirige vers le prisonnier et son bourreau.

-L'utilisation du _véritasérum_ est très contrôlé, ça peut devenir dangereux pour nous ! dis-je a Anna.

-On s'en fou de ça ! répond-t-elle.

J'hausse les épaules avec un air indifférent.

-Moi aussi ! C'était juste pour te prévenir.

Je m'approche de Lupin, lui ouvre la bouche et y fais couler quelques goutes contenue dans la fiole.

-_Finite incantatem_ ! dit Anna.

Lupin reprend possession de son corps, si je puis dire, vu qu'on ne lui a pas vraiment volé.

-Qu'est-ce…. Commence-t-il

-Quel est ton nom ? demande Anna

-Remus Lupin.

-Ca marche ! s'exclame Anna en sautant de joie.

- En même temps il est pas stupide ! Il a dû comprendre ce qu'on cherchait à faire ! C'est pas difficile de dire comment on s'appelle ! Entrons un peut plus dans l'intimité de ce cher parfait préfet ! dis-je avec un grand sourire sadique.

Lupin semble soudainement confus et paniqué. Je me rapproche de lui et lui souffle du bout des lèvres :

-Quel est ton plus grand secret Lupin ?


	6. Chapitre 6

**Note de l'auteur :** Toutes vos reviews m'ont tellement fait plaisir qu'a mon tour j'ai decidé d'etre gentille ! Voici le chapitre 6, qui est en passant, mon préféré !!

Et oui, Lavena a un caractère de Grimlins xD

Bisous baveux !

**Chapitre 6 : Quand y en a marre, y a Malabar, et quand ça va pas, y a la vodka !**

Rappel : 

_Lupin semble soudainement confus et paniqué. Je me rapproche de lui et lui souffle du bout des lèvres :_

_-Quel est ton plus grand secret Lupin ?_

Il semble se battre contre lui-même, ou plutôt contre la potion pour ne pas répondre à cette question. Il doit vraiment cacher quelque chose de grand… quelque chose que je me ferai un plaisir de découvrir ! Lupin est tout rouge à force de réfléchir à un échappatoire. Mon sourire sadique s'agrandit même si, je ne sais pour quelle raison, j'ai un petit pincement au cœur.

-Non, non ! J'ai une autre question ! Une qui serait mieux ! s'écrie Anna, qui ne semble pas avoir remarquer le combat intérieur de Lupin.

-Non Anna…, commençai-je, dans une tentative désespérée de ne pas qu'elle pose la question.

- Que penses-tu réellement de Lavena ? dit-elle avec un grand sourire réjoui.

Ah, je sentais venir la merde à plein nez ! Je savais qu'elle voulait des informations et pour ça, elle est même prête à passer à la trappe, ce qu'on cherche depuis notre 4éme année !

LE secret de Lupin !

Fais chier !

-Anna, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! lui dis-je en insistant sur le coté tragique.

-Oh, ça va ! Tu pourras toujours lui poser la question après !

-Mais putain on s'en tape de ce qu'il pense de moi ! criai-je

-Moi non ! me dit-elle fermement.

-Tu paries combien que je ne pourrai pas lui poser ?

-Deux gallions !

-Ça marche !

On se sert la main pour conclure l'accord, puis nous nous tournons vers Lupin dans un parfait synchronisme.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai comme un poids dans l'estomac. Lupin va répondre dans quelques minutes, dire qu'il me déteste, que je ne suis qu'une sale peste qui lui mène la vie dure depuis bientôt six longues années. Je suis la conne de service avec qui il s'engueule pour s'amuser ou pour se défouler. Et … je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'espère que … peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, il répondra autre chose.

-Alors Lupin ?! Que penses-tu réellement de Lavena ? redemande Anna.

Lupin semble chercher ses mots et fait apparemment plusieurs tentatives pour qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche.

Et enfin, il se lance.

-Lavena est une fille tous ce qui y a de plus emmerdante ! Elle est …

Oh, mon estomac fait des virées a gauche…

-La pluspart du temps aussi aimable qu'un Scroute à pétard en rut…

À droite…

-Elle n'aime personne et les gens le lui rendent bien !

Putain de merde, je ne pensais pas qu'il me détestait à ce point… Quoique si, en fait !

-Elle est méchante, humiliante, blessante. Elle sait frapper là où ça fait mal, qu'elle s'en rende compte ou non.

Ben au moins, comme ça c'est clair, je ne peux pas être plus fixé ! Il me déteste… Merde, il me déteste !

Mais qu'est-ce que je dis là ?! Il me déteste, je le déteste, TOUT va bien !!

Lupin a pris une pause dans son monologue et semble se faire violence pour ne pas continuer. Quoi ? ! Ça va être pire qu'avant ?

-Néanmoins, j'admire son indépendance, sa force et son « je-m'en-foutisme ». Elle sait ce qu'elle est et ne se pose pas plus de questions. Elle a, dans sa désinvolture, un je ne sais quoi de craquant et d'attirant. Je suis sûr qu'elle n'est pas aussi mauvaise qu'elle le croit et que, sous cette apparence froide et mauvaise, se cache un cœur qu'elle a tout simplement peur de montrer.

Ah ben si, c'est pire !

-Et il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle est très belle, ce qui ne gâche rien ! termine Lupin.

Il me trouve belle ? Il me trouve belle ! IL ME TROUVE BELLE !!

…

…

…

MERDE !!

Lupin se met la main sur la bouche, mais apparemment trop tard puisqu'il à terminé. Anna se tourne vers moi, victorieuse, avec un air de « je le savais » scotché au visage !

Merde, merde, merde ! Et triple merdouille !!

Comment je vais me sortir de là, moi ?!

…

Une idée !! Vite !!

…

…

À L'AIDE !!

Comme si Dieu, ou je ne sais qui, avait entendu mes paroles, la porte de la salle s'ouvre pour laisser entrer Rusard. Son regard traîne sur toute la pièce, en s'attardant sur Black allongé par terre, Lupin saucissonné sur la chaise et Anna et moi devant lui. On a réussi à dissimuler nos baguette… Encore heureux !

Je range discrètement le flacon de Veritaserum dans ma poche et me tourne vers Rusard avec un sourire angélique. Anna lance tout aussi discrètement un _finite incantatem_ à Black et Lupin.

-Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ? s'écrie le concierge.

-Pourquoi cette question ? demande Anna en souriant.

-Pourquoi cette question ? Pourquoi cette question ! Non mais vous vous fichez de moi, Sanders ! s'exclame-t-il encore plus fort, si c'est possible !

-Voyons, notre colle consistait à nettoyer cette salle ! Et comme vous pouvez le voir, celle-ci est nettoyée ! Et impeccablement, je vous ferais remarquer ! lui dis-je, faussement polie et un sourire hypocrite collé au visage.

-Bon, sortez tous de là ! Plus vite que ça ! aboie-t-il.

On ne se fait pas prier et sortons de la salle tous ensemble. Un fois Rusard loin de nous, je me tourne vers Anna.

-Mes deux gallions ! dis-je en tendant la main.

Elle fait la grimace et sort deux pièces d'or de sa poche.

-Merci ! répondis-je en les plaçant dans la mienne.

-Bon, maintenant, moi je vais au QG!

-Pourquoi faire? me demande Anna.

Au lieu de répondre à sa question, je me tourne simplement vers elle pour lui dire :

-Quand y en a marre, y a malabar et quand ça va pas, y a la vodka! Et là tu vois, Anna, ça va pas!

Elle acquiesce, compatissante, enfin je crois… Sinon elle fait drôlement bien semblant!

- Excuse-moi si je ne t'accompagne pas, mais je suis crevée!

-No probleme! Mais je tiens à te prévenir que les portes de mon gouffre s'ouvrent devant moi, et me tire par mon pantalon vers le plus profond de l'abîme ! Je vais mourir seule, avec des ombres, et cette insupportable solitude! Et tu l'auras sur la conscience, Anna! Car par la faute d'une meilleure amie pas si meilleure que ça, une jeune femme magnifique nommée Lavena Connors a perdu la vie au fond de sa bouteille de vodka dans une piscine de malabar! dis-je d'une manière tragique, la main sur le front.

- Oh, tais-toi, bécasse! me dit Anna.

-Bécasse?! répétai-je, C'est de quel siècle, cette expression?

J'explose de rire pour me foutre un peu plus d'Anna.

-Oh, ça va toi hein! réplique-t-elle.

-Attend, attend! J'en ai une bien aussi! Anna ... tu n'es... qu'une gourgandine !!

Et là, impossible de m'arrêter de rire. Les expressions qui datent de la guerre de 14 (moldu) ou de la naissance de ma Grand-Mère, ça me fait toujours marrer! (Ma grand-mère est largement plus vieille que la guerre de 14) .

Anna me regard méchamment.

-Une gourgandine?! Moi, une gourgandine?! Ce serait plutôt toi, oui! me dit-elle.

-Anna, Anna ... Ma chère Anna… Ne t'emballe pas pour si peu! Et assume ta gourgandinitude !

Et comme pour appuyer mes dires, je me mets à marcher en roulant les fesses, de long en large dans le couloir. Anna explose de rire et quelques minutes après, je me joins à elle.

-Humm... Dite-le si on vous dérange! demande une voix trop bien connue.

On se retourne et constatons que Lupin et Black sont toujours derrière nous.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore ici?! Ne me dite pas que c'est par ici la tour des Gryffondor! dis-je.

Black s'approche de nous d'un pas menaçant.

-Vous allez regretter ce que vous nous avez fait! Foi de Maraudeur!

-Ouhh... Arrête, j'ai peur!! s'exclame Anna en faisant trembler ses jambes.

Black grogne puis s'éloigne en compagnie d'un Lupin au visage dépité.

Après qu'ils aient tourné à l'angle du couloir, je me tourne vers Anna.

-Alors gourgandine, tu m'accompagnes oui ou non ?

-Non, je suis crevée... Et puis, je pense que tu as besoin de boire seule et de réfléchir aux paroles de ton cher Lupin d'aaamouuur !

-Oh, ta gueule Anna! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse qu'il me trouve belle?

-Eh bien, si tu vas boire, c'est bien que ça te fait quelque chose...

-Mais non!

-Mais si!

-Mais non!

-Si!

-Mais puisque je te dis que NON!

Anna pouffe de rire et s'en va en direction des cachots.

- Amuse-toi bien! me dit-elle de dos, avec un vague signe de la main.

Je soupire, décidément je vais vraiment besoin d'un verre... Ou deux... Peut-être même dix!

Waouh, cette salle, c'est vraiment le pied ! On l'a trouvée, moi et Anna, au cours de notre troisième année et depuis, c'est devenu notre Quartier Général! On y cache nos bouteilles, entrées en fraude à Poudlard.

En ce moment même, je suis allongée sur le canapé, une bouteille de vodka à la main. J'ai abandonné les verres depuis une heure déjà.

C'est fou ce que les pensées peuvent devenir totalement incohérentes quand on ingurgite de l'alcool! Personnellement, je préfère l'alcool moldu, même si je ne crache pas sur du Whisky-pur-feu.

Je soupire et bois une nouvelle gorgée.

Il doit être tard!

Ouais je pense qu'il est tard!

Je ne sais pas quoi penser de Lupin!

Ni des fourmies!

Les fournies c'est sympa comme animal, nah?!

Pis Lupin, c'est quand même gentil ce qu'il a dit! Il me trouve belle! Pourquoi ça me fait quelque chose au juste? Je m'en fous de Lupin! Non?!

Rholala, la vie est compliquée, tellement compliquée que ça me donne envie de pioncer!

Dors, petit sorcier, demain plus gai, plein de magie, et de chocolat chaud, dors, petit sorcier ...

J'addddoooreee cette chanson !

Je me lève du canapé, non sans difficulté, et titube jusqu'au milieu de la salle.

-Dors, petit sorcier, demain sera plus gai, plein de magie et de chocolat chaud!! DORs, PETIT SOCIER, DEMAIN SERA PLUS GAI, PLEIN DE MAGIE ET DE CHOCOLAT CHHHAAAUDDD!!

Chaaaauud, chaaaud, chauud le CHOcolat !!

J'explose de rire et m'écroule sur le sol.

Ah, ce que je peux aimer mon humour!

Je trouve ça génial de pourvoir se faire rire toute seule! Pas vous ?!

...

Lupin est beau aussi non?! Avec ses cheveux dorés et ses yeux... dorés aussi!!

Ahahah! Des yeux dorés! À bien y réfléchir, c'est vrai qu'il a des yeux dorés!

Il est plutôt pas mal en fait, Lupin! Ouais ... Plutôt pas mal! Même carrément craquant!!

...

MERDE! Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Lavena! Lupin, craquant? Et puis quoi encore?

Il a dit que j'étais aussi agréable qu'un Scroutt à pétard en rut. C'était pas gentil ça, hein?! Ouais, je crois que c'était même carrément méchant!

Mais il a dit que je suis belle! Héhé…

-JE SUIS BELLEUHH!!

Je me lève difficilement, finis les dernières gorgées de ma bouteille, la balance sur le canapé et sort de la salle.

-Chuut!! Faut pas faire de bruit, le petit sorcier il dort !!

J'avance doucement dans le couloir en regardant de tous les côtés, style opération commando!

-Il est où le petit Lupin ? Vient ici ou t'auras panpan culcul !!

J'explose de rire et me tiens au mur le plus proche.

-Panpan culcul! Ah ça c'est drôle!

Et voilà que je parle toute seule! Ben... Je suis bête, tout le monde parle seul après avoir ingurgité le contenu de deux bouteilles de vodka!

Je cours dans le couloir tout en rigolant.

-Chut! Arrêtez de faire du bruit, messieurs les pieds! C'est pas gentil! Et puis, je vais être punie par le chat si vous continuez! Le chat, il est méchant puis pas beau!!

Je respire un grand coup et m'adosse au mur. Wouh! C'est fou comme la terre tourne trooop vite!! Même genre plus que la vitesse de la lumière, hein! Qu'on se mette bien d'accord!

-C'est l'histoire d'un raton laveur qui a mangé TOUTES les fourmis! Et puis après... Y'EN AVAIT PLUUUS ! Plus de fourmis! Non, plus de fourmis! Elles sont parties dans le paradis, le paradis DES FOURMIS !! Oui... Le paradis!! PA-RA-DIS !! FOUR-MIES ! OUH OUH OUH!!

Je pouffe de rire.

-Faut la faire taire, on va se faire choper!

Uh?! Je rêve ou ... J'entends des voix?

-Hep hep hep ! Je vous signale, Monsieur le fantôme complètement fantôme car complètement invisible, que ici, c'est... ici! Alooooors chut!! Sinon le méchant vilain CHAT va venir me manger toute crue! Sans sauce, ni assaisonnement!! Oulala, font peur les chats !!

Chat chat chat chat !! L'ait drôle ce mot !!

-Lunard, vas-y!

-Pourquoi moi?!

-Parce que c'est ta copine!

-C'est pas ma copine!

-Mais t'aimerais bien!

-NON!

-Non non non! Le vilain fantôme veut pas de copine! Ouh ouh ouh ! J'en connais un autre qui en veut pas ahahah !! Mais lui, je crois qu'il est gay ! Ce serait dommage quand même! Je veux dire, il est pas trop trop mal !

-Qui n'est pas trop mal ?

-Patmol !

-Bin quoi ? On peut toujours en profiter pour lui poser des questions, non ?!

-NON!

-Meuuhh ! C'est la vache qui fait meuuhh!!

-Allez, regardez ! Elle est dans un état pitoyable! Je me demande ce qu'elle a bu !

-Et le mouton, il fait béééh, oui, le moutons fait bééhéé ! Hé le fantôme, qu'est-ce qu'ils font les oiseaux ?

-Cui-cui !

-Cornedrue!

-Ben quoi, je réponds c'est tout!

-Ouais, ils font CUI-CUI !!

-Bon allez, faut qu'on fasse quelque chose! Amenez-la là !

Le fantôme me fait entrer dans une salle de classe vide. Je m'allonge sur le bureau tout en rigolant.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

-Je me suis toujours dit que j'aimerais le faire sur un bureau !

Et je continue de rire.

-Je vous avais dit qu'on pouvait en tirer quelque chose !

-Sirius, tais-toi et ferme la porte!

-Ouais, ouais !

-C'est bon, tous les sorts sont jetés.

-Ok, on enlève la cape!

Je me redresse et constate qu'en fait, le fantôme n'était autre que ... les Maraudeurs !

Oh, pauvre de moi !!

-Oh, pauvre de moi !!

Je m'installe en tailleur sur le bureau et leur sourit. Je crois que je supporte mieux leur présence en étant bourrée.

-C'est fou hein, mais j'ai l'impression que vous êtes plus beaux maintenant que je vois flou! Ahahah !!

Black grogne, mais ne dit rien. Il prend une chaise et la met devant moi. Lupin, Potter et l'autre gros font de même.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as bu ? demande Lupin.

-De la vodka, chouchou !

-C'est moldu ça, non ?! demande Potter.

-Ouep !

-T'es à Serpentard et tu bois des trucs moldus, tu devrais pas être une fanatique du sang!? continue Potter.

-Non, non, non, pottichou! Les fanatiques du sang, comme tu dis, ont voulu me tuer quand j'étais un tout petit bééééébééééé !! Pis en plus, ce sont des méchants ...

-Pourquoi ? demande Black.

-Parce qu'ils ont tué ma MMAAAAAMMAAAANN !!

-QUOI?! s'écrie Lupin.

Je me mets tout d'un coup debout sur le bureau.

-Pourquoi y a pas de musique!? L'est nul votre QG à vous!

-C'est pas notre QG! dit Pettigrow.

-Ahah ! Y a que toi qui es toujours aussi moche et gros, même flou !!

Je me tiens les côtes et me rassoit.

-Breefff !

-Alors, Connors! Passons aux choses sérieuses ! dit Black tout en se frottant les mains.

-Heu...

-Tu portes des sous-vêtements?

-Beuh... c'est quoi cette question? demandai-je.

-Patmol !

-Oh, ça va, Lunard! Laisse-le s'amuser un peu! dit Potter.

-Vous savez que vous avez des surnoms à coucher dehors ?!

-La ferme, Connors ! me disent-ils tous d'une même voix.

-Bon, ça va, oh ! C'était juste à titre d'information!

-Alors, t'en portes ? Oui ou non?

-Ben oui!

-Ah! dit-il, à moitié déçu apparemment.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaauud ici !!

J'enlève ma cape et attache mes cheveux en un chignon désordonné.

-Bon et sinon, c'était avec qui ta première fois?

-Cornedrue !

-Oh, ça va, toi aussi t'as envie de le savoir, Remus! Et joue pas l'innocent! Alors, Connors ?

-Et ben... j'ai pas envie de te le direuuhh!!

Je lui tire la langue de manière enfantine et explose de rire.

-Elle est complètement cuite!

-À point! rajoutai-je.

-Mouais! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle ? demande Black.

-On verra plus tard, je veux d'abord qu'elle réponde à ma question! Alors, Connors? C'était qui le premier ?

-Je sais plus si je m'en souviens, en fait ! dis-je.

-Quoi? T'en as eu tant que ça ?

-Nah, pas tant que ça, mais un peu quand même!

J'éclate de rire sous leurs yeux exorbités.

-Il est à Poudlard? demande Black.

-Ouais! Mais en fait, la réponse va pas vous plaire!

-Pourquoi ? dit Lupin

-Parce que!

-Allez Connors, bouge!

-C'était Pettigrow !

Ils se tournent tous vers le gros qui se tasse dans son siège. J'explose de rire en me tenant les côtes.

-Non les gars! C'est pas vrai, je l'ai jamais touché!

-Qui pourrais-tu toucher de toute manière!? Ahahahah !

-CONNORS ! s'exclament-ils.

-QUOI?!

-Bon, dit-le nous, maintenant!

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Oh oui, pourquoi ferais-je ça? Ah-ah-ah !!

-Parce qu'on te le demande! me dit Black fermement.

-Ouais, béh c'est pas une raison suffisante!

-Allez, Connors, fait-le pour Remus !

-Hé ! s'exclame Lupin.

-Pour Lupin ? Et pourquoi je le dirais si c'est pour Lupin?

-Parce que! Je pense que j'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin! dit Potter. Vas-y, Lunard, demande-lui!

-NON!

-Allez!

-Non!

-Oh, c'est bon Lunard! Tu veux pas te venger de se qu'elles t'ont fait tout à l'heure ?

-Si!

-Alors vas-y!

-Ok, ok ! Bon Connors, c'était qui ?

-Ohh Lupichouchou! Tu savais que t'avais les cheveux dorés et les yeux dorés aussi ?!

-Heu... oui, j'étais au courant!

-C'est bizarre comme couleur pour les yeux! Mais... Mais c'est pas moche!

-Heu... Merci?! Bon alors, Connors? Qui ?

-C'était Regulus !

Gros silence.

-QUOI?! s'écrièrent-ils en même temps.

-A...avec mon frère !

-Ouep!

-Mais vous vous détestez ! dit Potter.

-Ouais, justement! C'était ... Bestial !

-EURK ! s'exclame Black.

-Tu veux pas savoir s'il en a une petite ? demandai-je à Black senior.

-Euh... Je suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir!

-Eh ben figures-toi que non! Ton frère est un coup en or!

-Ouais, c'est de famille!

-Un peu violent quand même, pour une première fois, m'enfin ... La deuxième, la troisième et puis euh...

J'arrête de compter sur mes doigts et lève les yeux au plafond. Hé!! Il n'est pas propre !! Le plafond, hein?! Ahahahah !

-Tu l'as fait combien de fois avec lui ? demande Lupin en grimaçant.

-Ben justement, je compte!

Ils me regardent tous bizarrement, pendant que j'essaye de m'en souvenir. Non c'est vrai, Black junior est un enfoiré, pire que ça d'ailleurs! Mais au lit ... L'est génial !!

-Je crois que ... pas plus de sept ! Ou huit, peut-être!

-Mais comment peux-tu le faire avec quelqu'un que tu détestes ? demande Lupin.

-T'essayeras, tu verras c'est encore plus cool !

-Connors!

-Oh Lupin, arrête de jouer ton prude! On a dix-sept ans, merde! Je ne suis pas faite pour le couvent et les filles ne me branchent pas plus que ça! Et comme les bons coups se font rare dans cette école et que je m'interdis les Gryffondors , faut bien se rabattre sur ces enfoirés de Serpentards!

-Et y a qui d'autre dans le bahut ?

-Heu... Justin Jonhsson.

-Le Serdaigle ?

-Ouais.

-Que ces deux-là ?

-Ouep!

-Et, euh... Tu le fais toujours avec mon frère?!

-Humm... Cette année, non! Il a essayé de me tuer, ça refroidit un peu! M'enfin, je sais pas trop, l'année n'est pas finie! Mais je crois qu'il m'en veut vraiment pour la vengeance! Alors j'irai voir Justin!

-Wouh, Connors! Tu sais que tout ça peut se retourner contre toi ? me dit Black.

-Et pourquoi donc?

-Parce qu'il est interdit d'avoir des rapports sexuels au sein de l'école!

J'éclate de rire. Il en a des bonnes parfois, celui-là!

-Et c'est toi qui parle!? Je peux vous faire virer dix fois si je veux!

-Et pourquoi tu ne le fais pas?

-Ben... Je crois que Lupin me manquerait! Si j'ai plus personne avec qui m'engueuler... C'est moins drôle !

Ils se regardent bizarrement.

-Quoi, j'ai dit une bêtise ?

-Remus te manquerait ? demande Black.

-Ben quoi?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'exceptionnel là-dedans ?

-Beaucoup de choses !! dit Potter.

-Ah, d'accord!

Je me rallonge sur le bureau et ferme les yeux tout en fredonnant la chanson du bébé sorcier.

La terre tourne toujours à deux milles à l'heure, mais sinon, je me sens bien! Et même la présence des Maraudeurs ne m'est pas trop trop insupportable.

-Dites ! Vous savez s'il existe un paradis des fourmis?!

-Bon, Lunard, tu t'en occupes ! dit Black en se levant, bientôt rejoint de Potter et l'autre gros.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que tu n'auras pas de problème a rentrer grâce à Tu-sais-quoi!

-Bon, bon, d'accord! capitule Lupin en bougonnant.

Ses trois amis sortent. Une fois la porte claquée, je me lève. Lupin jette quelques sorts sur l'accès à cette pièce, puis se tourne vers moi.

J'avance vers lui en zigzaguant un peu. Il sourit à ma démarche! Il se foutrait pas un peu de ma gueule, là?!

-T'es complètement bourrée, Connors! dit-il doucement tout en continuant de sourire.

-Alors, comme ça, tu me trouves belle?

Il baisse la tête.

-Tu sais, même les homos peuvent trouver une fille belle! C'est pas grave! Et puis, tout le monde me trouve belle …

-Mais je ne suis pas gay!

-Mouais! dis-je, sceptique.

Je m'adosse au mur, craignant que mes jambes se dérobent.

-Puisque je te dis que je suis hétéro !

-Écoute, je pense qu'il faut accepter, c'est tout! C'est pas grave!

-Connors...

-Bon, c'est peut-être une perte pour la gente féminine, mais on s'en remettra!

-Connors, je ne ... Quoi ?! Une perte?

-Quoi, j'ai dit ça, moi ? dis-je de façon innocente, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Je ne suis pas gay, Connors!

-Je pense que si!

-Je te dis que non!

-Mais toutes les preuves sont là!

-Ta gueule!

Lupin m'attrape par la nuque, me rapproche de lui et... M'embrasse! Lupin m'embrasse! Et Lupin embrasse drôlement bien!

Il détache mes cheveux et glisse sa main dedans pendant que je passe mes bras autour de son cou. Il me plaque contre le mur et continue de m'embrasser en collant un peu plus son corps au mien et place une de ses mains entre mes reins.

Waouh! Ça, c'est du baiser! Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu ! J'embrasse Remus Lupin... Et j'adore ça!

Ça doit être l'alcool! Oui oui, c'est ça, c'est l'alcool!

-Je... ne... suis... pas gay! me dit-il entre deux baisers.

-Non…

- Dit-le!

-Ta gueule!

J'attrape son visage entre mes deux mains et l'embrasse fougueusement.

-Tiens, tiens ! Qui voilà ?! lança une voix inconnue.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci pour toute vos reviews ! Voila pour vous!!

Bisous!!

**Chapitre 7 :** **Ils se sont tous échappés du pays des abrutis ou quoi?!**

Merdouille, merdouille et triple merdouille ! Dans quel pétrin je me suis encore foutue ?! Nom d'un babouin en slip ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Je suis en ce moment même allongée sur mon lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. En train de me dire que je ne suis qu'une quadruple banane atrophiée du cerveau et que plus jamais je ne toucherai a une goutte d'alcool ! Non, mais vraiment ! Embrasser lupin ?! C'est quoi ça ?

Et merde ! Autant m'enfuir tout de suite au pays des dégénérés ! D'un, pour échapper à Lupin et de deux, pour échapper à Regulus.

Ben oui, parce que ce con nous a surpris hier, Lupin et moi, en train de nous rouler le patin de siècle ! Je vous raconte pas l'angoisse…

Moyenne, la réputation, après ça ! Surtout que cet abrutit me fait chanter ! Soit je paye une somme complètement exorbitante (que je ne possède pas, soit dit en passant), soit c'est direct l'info à Skeeter, la décérébré-abrutie-du-bulbe-et-accro-aux-potins !

Merde ! Je suis dans la merde !

Non mais vous y croyez, vous ? Faire chanter Lavena Connors ! Pour qui se prend-t-il ?

Je vais lui faire payer cet affront, mon honneur est en jeu !

Bigre ! Comment puis-je m'y prendre ?

…

Aucune idée !

Merdouille, merdouille et triple merdouille !

Je ne peux pas en parler à Anna. C'est hors de question ! Elle va afficher son petit sourire satisfait souvent traduit par « Tu vois bien que j'ai toujours raison ! » ou bien par « Ahahah ! Je suis trop forte ! » ou encore par « Héhé, je le savais que tu le voulais, ce Lupinou ! »

Grrrr !!

Insupportable, vous en conviendrez !

Bref, retour à la case « Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?! » tout en s'arrachant les cheveux pour montrer un peu plus son désespoir !

Surtout que Black junior n'en a pas parlé à Lupin ! Ah non, il n'y a que moi dans la merde ! L'autre doit juste vivre avec le fait qu'il m'a bécoté et a adoré ça ! Parce qu' il faut avouer que tous ceux qui ont bécoté Lavena Connors ont adoré !

Oui, oui, bon, je m'égare du sujet principal.

Pourquoi ne pas demander de l'aide à Lupin ? Il pourra peut-être me donner la somme.

Mouais, nah, j'en doute, vu l'état de ses fringues. Il pourrait peut-être me passer entre un et dix Gallions. Sauf que l'autre Babouin en slip me demande trois-cents Gallions ! Non mais, vous vous rendez bien compte de l'énormité de cette somme !? Sait-il que je pourrais le tuer pour moins que ça ?!

Arf…Il me faut un plan de secours ! Nah, en fait, il me faut un plan tout court !

Bon, qu'est-ce que j'ai et que Regulus voudrait ?

Ou plus simple, qu'est-ce que Regulus veut ?

Me rendre la monnaie de la pièce !

…

Révélation ! Monsieur Black junior en calbar veut que je paye pour la vengeance ! Et payer dans tous les sens du terme !

Bon, très bien ! Si je dois souffrir, autant décider quand et comment!

-Qu'est-ce tu fous, Nana ? Descends avec moi dans la salle commune ! me dit Anna qui vient de passer sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Nana a la gueule de bois, Nana a un mal de tête façon sumo qui donne des coups de fesse dans le crâne ! Et par-dessus tout, Nana n'a pas envie de voir la sale tête de ses chers et tendres camarades ! répondis-je.

-Allez, viens ! Restes pas seule !

-Va te prendre une cuite monumentale et on en reparle !

Anna soupire et s'en va.

Pffiiooou !! Un peu plus et elle faisait ma toilette !

Bon, où j'en étais ? Ah oui, souffrir ! Tiens, rien que le mot donne envie !

Bon, allez ! Partons à la recherche de cet adorable Black junior.

Si vous étiez un Black junior, où iriez-vous ?

Voici la question à cinq milles Gallions, ou plutôt à trois cents, que je me pose depuis plus de trente minutes !

Après avoir visité tout le château, d'ailleurs, je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je le fais de long en large, je m'arrête finalement dans un couloir du troisième étage.

Je m'appuie contre le mur et souffle un bon coup.

Black junior ! Où es-tu ? Fiouuu, c'est bien quand je veux le voir qu'il n'y a pas moyen de mettre la main dessus !

-Me chercherais-tu, Connors ? me dit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne et regarde Regulus dans les yeux.

-Tiens, le maître chanteur me fait l'honneur de sa présence ! Je ferais mieux de prendre une photo pour immortaliser ce moment ! répondis-je, ironique.

-Alors, as-tu l'argent ?

-Espèce d'abrutit congénital ! Comment veux-tu que je trouve trois cents Gallions ?

-Comme tu le souhaites, ma beauté ! Mais bouge tes adorables fesses si tu veux pas que je les botte et que je dévoile ton si honteux secret …

-Ouais, ouais, cause toujours ! Je trouverai pas cet argent et tu le sais !

-Oui, c'est vrai… C'est bien ça qui est marrant !

-Ça dépend du point de vue, Black !

-Tout est relatif, chérie ! me répond-t-il.

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver !

-Je n'ai pas cet argent, mais je te propose un deal.

-Qui est ? demande-t-il.

-Tu le sauras ce soir ! Rendez-vous devant le placard à balais du deuxième étage, à vingt heures.

-Si tu as envie de moi, on peut trouver mieux qu'un placard à balais ! M'enfin non, je ne te toucherai plus jamais !

-Alléluia ! Je me demandais quand tu dirais enfin ces mots !

Je tourne les talons et lui adresse un vague signe de la main.

-À ce soir !

-Il a intérêt à être bien, ton deal !

-Ouais, ouais, ta gueule !

Bon, phase A du plan réussie ! Reste plus qu'à espérer qu'il accepte le deal !

_« Le babouin en slip est une espèce des plus rares ! Attiré par l'appât du gain et du mal, il est prêt à tout. Ce spécimen vit dans des coins plus ou moins peuplés auprès de ses congénères et d'autres espèces. Il essaye tantôt de se fondre dans la masse et tantôt d'en sortir. Il recherche sa nourriture chez les autres en les faisant chanter !_

_Bigre damoiseau ! Madame moi a un rendez-vous avec l'un d'eux ! Bonne chance à moi ! »_

Voici le mot que je viens d'écrire pour Anna. Elle est tellement maman poule qu'elle s'inquiéterait pour moi, la pauvre enfant !

Je range la plume et l'encrier et laisse le mot bien en évidence sur mon oreiller.

Allez, courage ! Direction l'échafaud !

Il est 19h50.

On se prépare mentalement pour cette rencontre, on prépare mentalement son cerveau à lancer des répliques cinglantes … Ah non, ça, pas besoin ! Ça vient seul ! Quel don génial !

Je traverse la salle commune déserte - ils sont tous dans la grande salle - et me dirige maintenant vers le deuxième étage.

Arrivée devant celui-ci, je vois Black junior adossé à un mur, les bras croisés et la tête haute. Ouais, c'est vrai qu'il est plutôt pas mal, mais fichtrement con !

-Viens par là ! lui dis-je en le prenant par le bras et en l'emmenant dans une salle de classe vide.

Je ferme la porte et jette un sort d'insonorisation.

Vous vous demandez sans doute quel est ce deal, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pas glorieux mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé !

-Alors, c'est quoi ? me demande Black junior.

-Tu veux me faire souffrir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, mais… répond-t-il.

-Tu veux me faire payer pour ce que je t'ai fait la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, mais…

-En bref, tu veux me briser comme je l'ai fait ?

-Oui, mais…

-Ta gueule ! Je t'en donne la possibilité !

-C'est-à-dire ? demande-t-il, soudain intéressé.

-Je t'autorise à me frapper ! dis-je dans un souffle.

-C'est nul, ton truc ! s'exclame-t-il.

-Pas une gifle, Regulus, une vrai rouste ! Tu tapes où tu veux, autant que tu veux !

-…

-Il y a juste deux ou trois conditions à respecter…

-Me doutais bien qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait … dit-il en bougonnant.

-Ta gueule, laisse-moi finir ! Pas le droit de me taper jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, ni de causer un traumatisme irréversible ! Et surtout, après ça, toi et moi, on est quitte ! Ainsi que Lupin, ça va de soi !

-Qui te dit que je ne pourrais pas encore te faire chanter !? demande-t-il.

-Parce que j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac, Black, et que si tu oses réessayer ou dévoiler l'information, je dirai à tout le monde que je t'ai vu en train de faire une pipe à Pettigrow.

-Mais c'est faux ! s'offusque-t-il.

-Et alors ? Même si tu démens, tu sais très bien que les rumeurs sont tenaces ! lui dis-je avec un sourire en coin, surtout que tout le monde pense qu'il est gay.

-Le fait que tu fasses une pipe ne surprendra personne, mais que ce soit à Pettigrow… On fait mieux comme partenaire de jeux sexuels! continuai-je avec un grand sourire mauvais.

-Bon…

-Tu acceptes, oui ou non ?! Je ne vais pas rester ici quatre-vingts ans !

-Très bien mais j'ai moi aussi mes conditions !

Je soupire.

-Vas-y, accouche !

-Interdiction d'aller à l'infirmerie et de te soigner toi-même !

-Et si tu me casses quelque chose ?

-Je te soignerai moi-même …

-Euh… Tu me permets d'émettre des réserves là-dessus !?

-Bon d'accord, je choperai un couillon dans le couloir pour qu'il te soigne…

-Je pourrai choisir le couillon ? demandai-je.

-Si tu veux. Et mon autre condition est que si on te demande qui t'a fait ça, tu dis que c'est le fabuleux Regulus Black qui t'a mis la plus belle raclée de ta vie ! Tu diras ça, mot pour mot !

-Ça marche ! dis-je en grimaçant.

Il me tend la main. Je la sers brièvement et ferme les yeux … Ça commence !

Première droite !

Putain, il n'y est pas allé de main morte, il s'est carrément éclaté, l'enfoiré ! Heureusement, je n'ai rien de cassé.

-Très bon défouloir, Connors ! On remet ça quand tu veux ! me dit Black avec un grand sourire.

Je réponds par un grognement et le regarde sortir de la salle.

Je suis par terre, complètement K.O, il faut bien l'avouer. En même temps, si on ne se défend pas, c'est difficile de ne pas finir dans ma situation.

J'essaye de me relever, mais retombe lamentablement sur le sol.

Après trois ou quatre tentatives, j'y arrive enfin. Une main sur le ventre, j'avance vers la porte.

Mon œil droit est à moitié fermé ; je dois avoir un sacré œil au beurre noir.

J'arrive dans le couloir en titubant.

Au moins, mon plan a marché ! Bon, d'accord, je vous accorde qu'il n'était pas terrible, ce plan… Mais il a marché et c'est le principal ! Plus de soucis pour avoir embrassé Lupin !

-Connors ? demande une voix inquiète qui, si je ne me trompe pas, appartient à Black senior.

Merde, quand on parle du loup, on en voit ses potes.

-Putain qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?

-Chien chest pchas ichorchant !

-Quoi ?

Je suis à moitié pliée en deux, une main sur le ventre et l'autre pendant pitoyablement le long de mon corps. Apparemment, j'ai la mâchoire fracturée, la lèvre qui a triplé de volume, un œil au beurre noir et des bleus sur tout le corps !

Ô joie ! Ô désespoir ! N'ai-je donc point vécu que pour cette infamie ?

Peut-être bien que oui ! Peut-être bien que non !

-Allez, viens ! m'ordonne Black en me prenant par le bras.

J'étouffe un gémissement de douleur, mais ne laisse rien paraître.

Il passe mon bras autour de son épaule et pose sa main sur ma hanche.

-Poucha chu faide ?

Traduction, s'il vous plaît ! : Pourquoi tu m'aides ?

Je ne pourrais pas parler normalement ?! C'est la honte, là ! Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage à cette pensée.

-Ouch ! m'exclamai-je.

Je ne sourirai plus jamais !

-Je sais pas pourquoi je t'aide, ce que je sais, c'est que je ne peux pas te laisser te décomposer dans ce couloir à 21h30. Soit c'est Rusard qui te tombe dessus, soit c'est un prof, ou encore un autre élève qui va se faire un plaisir de finir le travail !

Il a pas tort !

-Chon ! Faut pchas chinfircherie ! dis-je, paniquée.

Traduction : Non ! Faut pas l'infirmerie !

Je dois plus avoir toute ma tête pour être paniquée ! Lavena Connors n'est jamais affolée !

-Pourquoi pas ? me demande Black.

-Chon, ché tchout !

Traduction : Non, c'est tout !

Black soupire, puis change de direction. On monte quelques escaliers, laborieusement d'ailleurs, si vous voulez tout savoir.

-Promets-moi de ne jamais dire à quiconque où l'on va ! me commande Black senior d'un air sévère.

-Choui, choui ! dis-je, lasse.

On traverse un couloir et arrivons devant le tableau d'une grosse dame hideuse habillée en rose.

-Fiouuu chma chgroche ! Ches pchas gchée !

Traduction : Fiouu, ma grosse ! T'es pas gâtée !

-Pardon, jeune fille ?! Quel est ce langage que vous utilisez ? Il ne me semble pas l'avoir déjà entendu… commente-t-elle, une main sur l'oreille.

-Et chen pluch ches unech « chrroche » cochnne … marmonnai-je.

Traduction : Et en plus, c'est une « grosse » conne…

-La ferme, Connors ! Phœnix ! s'écrie Black.

Le tableau s'écarte pour laisser apparaître un gros trou.

Me voici dans la salle commune des Gryffondors ! J'aurais dû me douter qu'il y avait une arnaque quelque part !

Je suis chez l'ennemi ! Comment est-ce que je fais pour me sortir de là ?? Je suis dans la merde, et déjà bien assez amochée comme ça !

Ils me dévisagent tous ! C'est vrai que je suis bien connue des Gryffondors pour ne pas manquer une occasion de les traumatiser tous les jours… Pas bon pour moi, tout ça ! Pas bon du tout !

Enfin, je sais pas s'ils me reconnaissent, vu la gueule que je dois avoir ! Néanmoins, je porte l'uniforme des Serpentards et ça, ça se reconnaît !

Black m'emmène dans un coin de la pièce, là où sont ses potes, et me fait asseoir dans un fauteuil.

-Pourchoi chu mcha enché cha ? demandai-je.

Traduction : pourquoi tu m'as emmené là ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? Elle s'est battue avec un Scroutt à pétard ? demande Pettigrow.

-Cha guche che chros ! dis-je.

-Remus, tu peux soigner sa mâchoire ?! demande Black. On comprend rien à ce qu'elle dit !

Lupin s'exécute.

Je bouge ma mâchoire pour voir si tout fonctionne. Ça fait mal, mais c'est opérationnel… C'est déjà ça !

-Alors Connors, qui t'a fait ça ? demande Potter.

Ah non ! Pas cette question ! C'est quoi déjà, ce que je dois dire? Ah oui !

-C'est le fabuleux Regulus Black qui m'a mis la plus belle raclée de ma vie ! dis-je en soupirant.

Ils s'échangent tous des regards surpris puis les reportent sur moi.

-Pardon ? me questionne Potter.

-C'est Black junior ! répondis-je avec une grimace.

-Pourquoi tu l'as emmené ici, Sirius ? demande le petit gros.

-Elle tenait à peine debout ! Je l'ai trouvé dans le couloir en piteux état, je ne connais pas le mot de passe de la salle commune des Serpentards et elle ne pouvait pas le dire correctement. Et puis, Madame ne veut pas aller à l'infirmerie ! répond-t-il.

-Pourquoi il t'a fait ça ? demande Lupin.

-Il m'a fait chanter, dis-je d'un air las.

-À propos de quoi ? m'interroge Potter, toujours aussi curieux.

Je regarde Lupin avec insistance pour lui faire comprendre de quoi il s'agit. Il a l'air de capter !

L'est rapide, tiens !

-Vous pouvez nous laisser seuls, les gars ? demande-il à ses potes.

Ils le regardent tous bizarrement, mais s'exécutent.

Une fois seuls, Lupin s'approche un peu de moi.

-Raconte-moi ! exige-t-il à voix basse.

-Quand il nous a surpris hier, il a tenu a me raccompagner jusqu'à la salle commune. Et sur le chemin, il m'a dit que si je voulais qu'il garde le secret, je devais lui donner trois-cents Gallions…

Les yeux de Lupin s'agrandissent sous l'effet de la surprise. Ils ne vont pas tomber, quand même ?!

-Mais…

- Laisse-moi finir ! lui dis-je de manière autoritaire. Je n'avais pas et n'ai toujours pas ces trois-cents Gallions. Je lui ai donc proposé un pacte. Il peux me foutre la raclée de ma vie sans que je puisse me défendre, à condition qu'il garde le secret…

-Et il a accepté ça ? demande Lupin, incrédule.

-Laisse-moi finir, je te dis ! Donc, je lui ai proposé ça et avec les arguments adéquats, il a accepté ! Voici donc le pourquoi du comment de mon état de là tout de suite maintenant ! finis-je en soupirant.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé de l'aide !? Ça nous concerne tous les deux ! me dit-il… À moitié furieux ?

Furieux parce que je ne lui ai pas demandé de l'aide ? L'aurait peut-être préféré que ce soit lui qui se fasse tabasser ! Pffff, les mecs ! Il n'aurait même pas eu cette idée de génie ! Bon, d'accord, peut-être pas de génie…

-T'avais la somme, peut-être ? lui dis-je, ironique.

-Non, mais j'aurais pu m'arranger et trouver une autre idée que de me faire tabasser ! répond-t-il, tout aussi ironique.

Je souris.

-Bien sûr ! dis-je.

- Bref, laisse-moi au moins te soigner !

Il lève sa baguette.

-Non ! m'écriai-je en mettant mes mains devant mon visage.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? demande-t-il, incrédule.

-C'est une des conditions. Je ne dois pas me soigner ni me faire soigner à part si quelque chose est cassé ou fracturé ou foulé aussi… répondis-je en comptant sur mes doigts.

-Mais c'est un grand malade, ce type ! s'exclame-t-il en se levant, apparemment en colère.

Ses potes rappliquent aussitôt.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Potter.

-Rien ! dis-je en me levant doucement.

Je me dirige vers la porte d'un pas lent. En passant devant Black, je m'arrête une seconde.

-Merci ! murmurai-je.

Il me fait un simple signe de tête. Il doit comprendre que ça m'écorche la bouche de lui dire ça.

J'arrive devant le tableau. Comment ça marche ce machin ?

-Lavena, attend ! s'écrie Lupin.

Il m'a bien appelé par mon prénom ?! J'ai pas rêvé ?

Je me retourne, encore sous le choc, comme à peu près toute la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ils ont les yeux braqués sur nous.

Lupin s'approche de moi et me murmure à l'oreille pour ne pas être entendu.

-La prochaine fois que tu as un problème de ce genre, viens m'en parler !

Je le regarde, encore plus choquée que par l'appellation de mon prénom.

Nom d'une girafe en string ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

-Je… euh… Oui ! répondis-je simplement.

Je me retourne et sors de la salle le plus vite possible.

Je marche aussi vite que je le peux à travers les couloirs, histoire de mettre le plus de distance possible entre moi et cette salle commune de timbrés.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Encore merci pour vos reviews ) Laissez moi en pleins, j'adore ça xD

Voici un chapitre un peu moins drole mais nécessaire à l'histoire!

Have fun

Mlle JeSs

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : "Souvenirs, souvenirs ...Quand ils nous rendent complètement maboule..."**

-Où vas-tu ? me demande Anna.

-Me promener dans le parc, je pense. Tu veux venir ? lui demandai-je tout en enfilant ma cape et mon écharpe.

-Non, je suis fatiguée, je te rejoindrai peut-être tout à l'heure…

-Comme tu veux, ma grande !

Je sors du dortoir et de la salle commune sans adresser un regard à personne.

J'arrive dans le parc quelques minutes plus tard. Il fait assez frais, je dois dire. Je resserre mon écharpe autour de ma gorge et me dirige vers le lac.

Ça fait trois jours que tout s'est calmé. Il ne s'est rien passé de bien passionnant depuis ce soir-là où Lupin m'a appelé par mon prénom tout en jouant les pseudos-héros.

Nah, mais il avait fumé quoi ? Il a vraiment cru que j'allais lui en parler la prochaine fois que j'ai un problème ? Si c'est ça, je serais tout le temps fourrée avec lui ! Ouais, la galère, en gros !

Je soupire et continue de marcher. L'herbe est mouillée et l'air est frais. Parfait pour faire une petite promenade…

Je n'arrête pas de retourner la semaine dernière dans ma tête ! Malgré que ce soit à cause de l'alcool, et ça l'est, je n'arrive pas à oublier Lupin s'approchant de moi pour m'embrasser.

Si on m'avait dit, la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, qu'un jour j'embrasserais Lupin, je crois que je me serais enfuie sur l'île des malabars, histoire de ne jamais être en manque.

D'ailleurs notre rencontre, plus j'y pense et plus ça me fait sourire.

C'était lors de notre première année….

Je marche d'un pas conquérant, comme un lion prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Je regarde attentivement toutes les personnes dans cette file d'élèves qui n'attendent que de partir s'éclater à Pré-au-Lard.

À cette époque, j'ai les cheveux au carré, toujours aussi noirs, et mes yeux sont comme aujourd'hui, toujours aussi bleus.

Je m'arrête soudain. Ça y est, proie n°1 repérée !

Un garçon blond tirant sur le châtain, les yeux a priori marrons, des habits plus ou moins à la mode et surtout, le plus jouissif, l'écusson de Gryffondor sur la cape. Immanquable dans une foule de verts et argents.

Un grand sourire sadique s'étale sur mon visage. C'est fou comme je suis déjà super peste à cet âge-là !

Toujours mon sourire collé au visage, j'avance parallèlement à la file d'élève et me place devant le garçon de Gryffondor. Il me tapote l'épaule avec son index pour attirer mon attention. Ah, je déteste ça !

Je me retourne et le regarde.

- Excuse-moi, mais c'était ma place… me dit-il avec un sourire poli.

Il ne va pas le rester longtemps !

-Et alors ? demandai-je.

-Eh bien… Tu es passée devant moi alors que j'attends depuis longtemps….

-Et alors ? répétai-je.

-Eh bien, c'est impoli ! me dit-il, toujours aussi calme.

-Oui et alors ?

-Je… Enfin… Tu devrais faire la queue, comme tout le monde, mes amis m'attendent déjà depuis longtemps !

Je me retourne et constate en effet qu'un groupe de garçons de Gryffondor font de grands signes dans sa direction.

J'hausse les épaules.

-C'est dommage pour toi, dis-je d'un ton dégagé.

Il est vraiment trop calme ce gars, c'est franchement insupportable ! Bon allez, un petit pari avec moi-même ! J'arrive à lui faire péter une coche en cinq minutes chronométrées !

-Tu pourrais avoir un peu de respect pour ceux qui attendent! me dit-il, toujours aussi calmement.

-J'ai pas envie ! dis-je en regardant devant moi, lui tournant ostensiblement le dos.

Il soupire d'exaspération. Bon point !

- Mets-toi au moins derrière moi…

-Non, je suis bien ici !

-S'il te plaît, je suis déjà en retard et on m'attend ! dit-il gentiment.

Gentiment ?! Il m'a pris pour une Poufsouffle ou quoi ?! Ça marche pas, ça !

Ah, et en plus, il est trop calme !

Je me retourne et lui colle une baffe.

- NON, MAIS ÇA VA PAS ?! hurle-t-il.

Ah ah, gagné !

Je lui offre mon plus beau sourire de peste.

-Ça fait du bien de crier, n'est-ce pas?!

-T'es une grande malade, toi ! crie-t-il toujours.

-Si tu le dis …

Voilà comment s'est passée notre première rencontre. Originale, n'est-ce pas ?

Je souris encore à ce souvenir. C'est un bon souvenir, ça, c'est sûr ! La première fois que j'ai réussi à énerver Remus Lupin ! La première fois que quelqu'un a réussi à énerver Remus Lupin ! Je ne suis pas peu fière de moi, sur ce coup-là…

Serait-ce de la nostalgie ?! J'en sais rien… Mais à cette époque, notre relation était simple. On s'engueulait, je le frappais parfois, il m'insultait…On se détestait, tout simplement ! Maintenant ça ressemble à du grand n'importe quoi !

Je m'assoie au pied du Saul Pleureur.

C'est vrai, j'ai eu de bons souvenirs, mais aussi des mauvais. Je crois que le pire restera toujours celui du jour de la mort de ma mère.

C'était un soir, j'avais huit ans…

-Connie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Parle-moi, bon sang ! criait mon père.

-Je… Franck, je suis désolée ! Tellement désolée ! Je ne pensais pas qu'ils iraient jusque-là ! répondit ma mère, au bord des larmes.

Je descends les marches et déboule dans le salon. Maman est devant la fenêtre et ne cesse de regarder dehors.

-Maman, pourquoi criez-vous ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je.

-Ma chérie ! Viens par là …

J'avance vers elle, la mine inquiète.

-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ? Ce que tu ne devais dire à personne ? me demande-t-elle.

J'hoche la tête.

-C'est la vérité, ma chérie ! dit-elle en me caressant les cheveux.

Sa voix est pressante et ponctuée de sanglots.

-À tes onze ans, tu recevras la lettre de Poudlard. Tu te souviens de ce qu'est Poudlard ?

-L'école pour les sorciers, répondis-je.

-Oui, mon amour…

-Enfin Connie, c'est quoi ces histoires ?! s'exclame mon père.

-Des gens en veulent à Maman parce qu'elle est tombée amoureuse d'un non-sorcier. Tu comprends, Lavena ?

-Papa n'a pas de bâton pour faire la magie, c'est ça ?!

-Oui, mon amour. Maman vient d'une très grande famille de sorciers, et ils n'ont pas été contents quand elle s'est mariée avec papa et quand elle a eu un bébé avec lui.

Je la regarde avec de grands yeux étonnés.

-Le bébé, c'est toi, mon ange. Le fruit de notre amour ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Les larmes coulent sur ses joues. Je ne comprends pas où elle veut en venir.

-Alors, c'est des méchants ?

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Connie… Je n'y comprends rien ! reprend mon père.

-Je… Maman doit partir, ma chérie !

J'entends des bruits d'explosions au dehors.

-Non ! Pourquoi ? demandai-je, paniquée.

-Il le faut ! Pour vous protéger, toi et papa !

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues, un torrent de larmes impossible à arrêter. Où va ma maman, qui sont ces gens ? Que veulent-ils ? Qu'avons-nous fait de mal ?

-Je veux pas, maman ! Tu dois rester avec papa et moi !

-Je sais, mon amour, mais je ne peux pas…

-Connie, explique-moi ! dit mon père.

Une autre explosion retentit. Je sursaute et me blottis dans les bras de maman.

-Je suis une sorcière, Franck. Je viens d'une grande famille de sorciers prônants les Sangs-Purs et ayant pour conviction que les non-sorciers doivent être exterminés. Quand je me suis mariée avec toi, ils n'ont pas apprécié, et quand nous avons eu Lavena…Encore moins …

-C'était eux…

-Oui, c'était eux, mais il n'ont pas réussi…Elle est là !

-Je…

-Écoute, ils sont venus pour nous ! C'est soit moi… Soit elle !

Je ne comprends pas cette conversation. Qu'est-ce que veut dire Maman ?

-Tu ne peux pas y aller, Connie ! On va s'enfuir… Se cacher ou je ne sais pas… dit mon père, paniqué.

-Non Franck, ça ne servirait à rien !

Une autre explosion retentit.

-Lavena ?

Je lève la tête vers elle.

-Le jour de tes onze ans, quand tu recevras la lettre, tu iras au Chemin de Traverse, c'est là que tous les sorciers font leurs achats.

J'hoche la tête en signe de compréhension.

-Tu iras à Gringott, c'est la banque des sorciers. Et là-bas, tu verras, il y aura un compte à ton nom. Garde cette clef, mon ange, elle ouvrira le coffre.

-Je veux pas que tu partes ! dis-je de manière suppliante.

-Il le faut !

Elle détache son collier, celui qu'elle porte tout le temps. Elle met la clef comme pendentif, à coté de celui en cœur. Elle m'ouvre la main et le met dedans.

-Garde toujours ça sur toi.

-Maman… dis-je, toujours en pleurant.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien aller, ma chérie ! Tu es une grande fille ! Tu veilleras sur papa, d'accord ?

-Maman…

-Chuuut… me dit-elle doucement tout en caressant mes cheveux.

Une autre explosion retentit.

-Je dois y aller, maintenant.

-Connie, on peut trouver une solution !

-Il n'y en a pas, j'ai déjà cherché...

-Je ne pourrai pas l'élever sans toi ! Je ne connais rien à la magie… Je ne…

Maman s'avance vers lui et lui met un doigt sur la bouche pour lui intimer de se taire.

-Tu le feras, et tu le feras bien. J'ai confiance en toi !

Elle prend un bout de bois posé sur la table, sa baguette comme elle m'a dit, et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée.

-Non, maman, ne me laisse pas ! criai-je tout en courant derrière elle. Elle se retourne et me regarde, tristement.

-N'oublie pas que maman t'aime plus que sa propre vie, mon ange ! dit-elle me caressant les cheveux.

Elle me fait un bisou, embrasse mon père puis ouvre la porte et la referme rapidement derrière elle.

Je cours vers la porte à toute vitesse en me répétant sans cesse « Je ne veux pas perdre ma maman ! Je ne veux pas perdre ma maman ! » .

Je n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir, elle est fermée et la clef ne marche pas. Alors je hurle en tapant le bois de mes petits poings.

-Maman ! Maman ! Maman ! Maman !

Tout à coup la porte s'ouvre. Maman est allongée par terre. Il y a des hommes en noir autour d'elle, il y en a un qui me regarde. Il rit, puis disparaît, et les autres le suivent. Comment ils ont fait ? Je n'ai pas envie d'y penser. Je cours vers maman, mon père sur les talons.

-Noooooooooon !! Maman !

Je m'agenouille à côté d'elle et me laisse tomber sur son corps.

Ma maman est partie. À cause de ces gens, elle est partie…

Voilà mon pire souvenir. Pas très glorieux, je dois dire. J'essuie l'unique larme qui a coulée sur ma joue d'un geste rageur.

Mon père n'a plus jamais été le même après ça. Il m'en voulait, c'était de ma faute si elle s'était sacrifiée. Je ne l'ai compris que plus tard.

« -Écoute, ils sont venus pour nous ! C'est soit moi… Soit elle ! »

Je n'ai compris cette phrase que bien après, et à ce moment-là je me suis sentie atrocement seule.

« -N'oublie pas que maman t'aime plus que sa propre vie, mon ange ! »

Plus que sa propre vie… Oui.

J'enlève le collier que j'ai autour du cou et ouvre le petit cœur. À l'intérieur il y a une photo de Papa, Maman et moi, au temps où nous étions heureux. Avant que Papa ne rejette la faute sur moi et commence à boire. Avant la mort de maman. Avant que je devienne cynique, sarcastique et agaçante. Avant que tout ne change. Avant les Mangemorts.

Je tuerais les White un jour, je me le suis promis. Cette famille indigne d'être appelée ainsi !

Aurais-je été différente si Maman n'était jamais morte ? Sûrement…

Je soupire et essaye de rattacher le collier. Sans grand succès.

-Je vais t'aider, dit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne. C'est Lupin. Il fallait s'en douter, je le croise partout en ce moment. Mais je n'ai pas envie de me disputer, pas maintenant.

Je lui tends le bijou et lui tourne le dos en relevant mes cheveux.

Il effleure mon cou. Des décharges électriques me parcourent le corps.

Hormones de merde !

Il l'attache et s'assoit à côté de moi. Par un élan de je ne sais quoi, je pose ma tête sur son épaule.

-Tu sais à quoi je pensais, tout à l'heure ? lui demandai-je.

-À quoi ? me demande-t-il doucement.

-À notre première rencontre, répondis-je en esquissant un sourire, un vrai.

Il sourit aussi.

-Ça m'arrive d'y penser aussi. T'étais une vraie peste !

-Et je le suis toujours ! dis-je en rigolant.

-C'est vrai, admet-il. Pourquoi m'étais-tu passée devant, au fait ?

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?!

-Oui !

-Pour te faire chier ! dis-je en riant. Tu étais le seul Gryffondor. T'avais l'air gentil, aimable, poli, en bref, tout ce que je déteste, alors je me suis lancée le défi de réussir à t'énerver. Et il faut avouer que j'ai plutôt bien réussi !

-Tu m'as giflé !

-J'avais onze ans ! Elle devait pas être bien forte !

-J'avais onze ans aussi ! Elle l'était ! dit-il en montant le ton.

-Lupin ?

-Quoi ?

-Ta gueule ! Profitons juste de cinq minutes sans engueulade.

-On en a plus beaucoup, Lavena…

Il faut qu'il arrête de prononcer mon prénom. Ça me fait sentir toute bizarre !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demandai-je.

-Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire. Notre relation est, disons… Ambiguë.

-Ne te pose pas de questions et regarde juste le soleil se coucher, tu veux ?! lui ordonnai-je, autoritaire.

Il acquiesce et passe son bras autour de mes épaules.

C'est ce qu'on peut qualifier de magique, un moment pareil avec son meilleur ennemi. On ne voit pas ça tous les jours. Et c'est bien dommage. Plus personne ne m'a pris tendrement dans ses bras depuis ma mère…

Plus personne… Lupin mis à part.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Note de l'auteur :** Désolé du retard, mais avec la rentrer j'ai eu du mal a poster!

Voici le chapitre 9 ! J'espere que ça vous plaira toujours autant.

Bisous

**Chapitre 9 : "Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore ces embrouilles ?!"**

-SKEETER !! JE VAIS TE TUER !

Je viens d'ouvrir les portes de la Grande Salle avec fracas.

Je suis folle de rage !

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers moi. Je n'y fais pas attention et cherche ma « proie ». Je la repère, essayant de se faire la malle en se cachant derrière des élèves attablés.

-Espèce de sale fouineuse ! Si je te mets la main dessus, je t'étrangle !! m'écriai-je avec hargne.

Et la voilà qui continue à gigoter, pensant que je ne l'ai pas encore vu. Quelle gourde !

Elle commence à détaler comme un lapin en me voyant approcher d'un pas rageur. Bon d'accord, j'avoue que ce n'est pas très discret d'arriver en plein milieu du déjeuner. Mais la patience et la discrétion n'ont jamais vraiment fait partie de mon caractère.

Oh non ! La voilà qui se met à courir !

Bon, quand il faut y aller… Vous connaissez la suite.

Je lui cours après, saute par-dessus une des tables en renversant au passage tout un tas de plats.

Elle fonce vers la sortie pendant que je continue à la suivre. Gagnant rapidement du terrain d'ailleurs, parce qu'il faut dire qu'elle n'est pas très sportive, la fouineuse.

On arrive dans le parc. Elle m'énerve vraiment ! Elle n'aurait pas juste pu me suivre hors de la salle, que je lui mette sa raclée, non ?

Apparemment, plusieurs élèves sont sortis de la salle pour voir le dénouement de cette fabuleuse épopée.

Bon, va falloir faire rapide, les profs ne vont pas tarder à rappliquer.

J'arrive enfin à peu près à sa hauteur. Je m'élance et fais un plaquage digne des plus grands rugbymans moldus.

(N.D.A. : CHAABBAALLL !! xD)

Heureusement, l'imbécile amortit le choc pour moi. Je la retourne et la maintient au sol d'une main autour de sa gorge.

-Toi, pas bouger ! dis-je en agitant mon index devant elle.

Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux horrifiés.

Eh oui ma cocotte, tu peux avoir peur !!

-Alors Skeeter, t'as vraiment cru que tu pourrais m'échapper ?!

Et comme pour la conforter dans cette idée stupide, j'éclate d'un grand rire.

Un peu sadique, ce rire, en y pensant. Comme les méchants dans les dessins animés moldus. Tout à fait cliché.

-Tu n'es qu'une sale truie fouineuse ! Tu vas me donner ces photos je peux te l'assurer ! Et pas la peine de faire cette tête-là, je ne suis pas aussi stupide que toi, je sais bien que tu en as fais, des copies !

-Euh… Lavena… commence une voix masculine derrière moi.

Putain, ils peuvent pas me lâcher un peu, non ?!

Je me retourne et fais face à Justin. Le Justin Peterson avec qui il m'arrive de coucher... Parfois.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demandai-je rapidement.

Skeeter commence à gigoter. Je lui lance un regard noir en resserrant un peu plus ma main sur sa gorge.

-Je…Voulais juste te dire que tu devrais la lâcher. McGonagall ne va pas tarder et c'est mauvais pour toi…

-Tu peux partir, Peterson, annonce calmement Lupin derrière lui.

C'est quoi, ça ? Une réunion des anciens bécoteurs ?! Merde, à la fin !

-Lavena, lâche-la, m'ordonne presque Lupin, toujours désespérément calme.

C'est dans ces moments-là que j'ai envie de lui en mettre une !

-Putain, mais vous n'êtes pas mes baby-sitters ! Foutez-moi la paix ! m'exclamai-je, de plus en plus hors de moi.

Ils se regardent tous les deux, surpris.

Me font chier, ceux-là !

Je jette un coup d'œil en direction du rassemblement et vois qu'effectivement, McGonagall essaye de traverser la foule d'élèves qui s'est amassée à l'entrée du château.

Je reporte mon attention sur Skeeter qui est devenue toute rouge.

J'ai peut-être un peu trop serré, non ?!

-Oups ! dis-je en desserrant ma prise.

Elle a qu'à pas m'énerver comme ça, cette gourde !

-Bon, maintenant, tu vas bien m'écouter, repris-je d'une voix basse et menaçante à l'adresse de Skeeter. Ce soir, à 19h30 avant le repas, je t'attendrai dans le hall. Tu ramèneras toutes les photos avec toi, et j'ai bien dit toutes !

-Hum, hum…Miss Connors !

Je me retourne une nouvelle fois, exaspérée. McGonagall. Il ne manquait plus que ça !

-Lâchez votre camarade, je vous prie ! dit elle, autoritaire.

Son chignon est défait et ses vêtements, froissés. Je réprime un sourire et lui répond simplement :

-Deux minutes !

Elle s'offusque, mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose. Je me tourne vers Skeeter et m'approche d'elle, histoire qu'elle seule puisse m'entendre.

-Si je vois cette photo paraître dans ton immonde torchon que tu appelles journal, je te rendrai la vie impossible. Et tu sais que je dis vrai ! Ne t'avise plus de rechercher un scoop du côté de ma vie privée !

Puis je me redresse et reprend plus distinctement :

-Ai-je été assez claire ?!

Elle acquiesce précipitamment.

Je me relève, ôte la poussière de mes vêtements et me tourne vers une McGonagall plus que furieuse.

Après le quart d'heure où je me suis défoulée, voici le quart d'heure « Aïe, je vais morfler ! ».

M'enfin, au moins, j'ai réglé son compte à Skeeter et j'espère que toute cette stupide histoire est enfin terminée !

- Suivez-moi, jeune fille, me commande-t-elle, les lèvres pincées.

Je passe devant Lupin, Peterson et les élèves la tête haute, malgré mes cheveux en bataille.

J'en ai vraiment marre de toutes ces conneries. Tout ça, c'est de la faute de Lupin, de toute manière. C'est toujours à moi de tout arranger. Pfiouuu, ça me tape sur le système, tout ça !

Et c'est à peine répétitif, en plus !

Que je vous explique…

Pendant que Lupin et moi, nous nous livrions hier à un rare, et je dirais même unique, moment de « tendresse » sans se prendre la tête, Skeeter est arrivée avec son appareil à la con et nous a pris en photo.

Bien sûr, tout ça, je ne l'ai su que ce matin, sinon j'aurais mis la main sur cette garce bien plus tôt !

C'est un de mes « informateurs» qui m'a prévenu. Apparemment, il aurait vu cette immonde fouine et le babouin en slip en train de converser. Déjà mauvais signe. Il a entendu, par inadvertance, qu'ils parlaient de Lupin et moi. Apparemment, Black junior aurait donné des infos à Skeeter. Elle a sauté sur l'occasion ! Que voulez-vous ?… Trop beau scoop !

Ce crétin fini a rompu notre contrat. Je vais l'enterrer vivant !

Au moins, ça me fera un peu de distraction…

Bref, du coup, dès que j'ai appris la nouvelle, je m'en suis occupée, bien sûr. Mais Lupin lui, il fait quoi ? Rien, comme d'habitude !

Ben oui…Maintenant, ça devient quotidien, ce genre de situation… J'ai l'impression, en tout cas.

Tout ce qu'il faut, c'est que j'arrête de fréquenter Lupin, ou que je me limite à de simples injures, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal pour moi, en somme !

On arrive enfin au bureau de McGonagall. Elle m'indique un siège, je m'y assois et attends la sentence.

Il faut au moins que je donne mon opinion, non ?! Lavena Connors donne toujours son opinion !

Avant qu'elle ne parte dans un long discours sentencieux, je l'interromps.

-De toute manière, elle l'avait mérité, dis-je simplement en croisant les bras.

Apparemment, c'est cette vieille pie qui s'est occupée de mon cas, car mon directeur de maison est en pleine préparation d'une potion ultra importante. En même temps, c'est un prof de potion, qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire d'autre, à part des potions ? Je me le demande, tiens !

Je suis dans les couloirs, essayant de tuer le temps en promenant Toucuit qui n'a pas eu l'occasion de faire une grande promenade depuis longtemps.

-Allez, vas-y, fais la grosse commission, Toucuit. Oui, oui, même ici, tu peux ! Un petit « Recurvite » et hop, c'est comme neuf. Bon, je suis d'accord avec toi, ça n'enlève pas l'odeur, mais ça, ça reste notre secret hein ?!

Il me regarde avec de grands yeux de chien battu. En même temps, ça pourrait pas être avec des yeux de perroquet !

-Mais si ! Allez, vas-y ! repris-je. Même que je regarde pas, si, je t'assure ! Tu vois, je me tourne, je savais bien que t'étais pudique !

Je m'exécute, me retourne et … Tombe nez à nez avec Lupin.

Il m'a vu débiter toutes ces inepties, c'est bien ça ?

Arf… Triple caca !

Il affiche un sourire goguenard.

-Ça laisse des odeurs ? demande-il en haussant un sourcil.

Je fais la grimace.

-Tu devrais être bien placé pour le savoir ! répondis-je.

Il me regarde, perplexe. Il doit se demander ce que j'ai voulu dire par là… Je ne peux pas l'aider je ne sais pas moi-même. Comme si j'allais lui dire…

-Comment je dois le prendre ? me demande-t-il.

-Comme ça te fait plaisir, Lupin !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait, Peterson, ce matin ?

-Tu sautes volontairement du coq à l'âne ou tu joues juste les possessifs ? demandai-je, un sourire ironique au coin des lèvres.

Il soupire.

-Tu… Tu couches encore avec lui ?

- Oh, lâche-moi la grappe, Lupin ! Qui t'es pour te préoccuper de mes fréquentations et de mes occupations ? Personne !

Il se rembrunit.

-C'était juste une question, Connors ! Tu fais ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux, je n'en ai vraiment rien à foutre ! dit-il sèchement.

- Quel revirement soudain ! Tout à l'heure, tu m'aurais léché les pieds pour savoir si je m'envoyais en l'air avec l'autre tache ! lançai-je méchamment.

-Ferme-la, Connors ! Je me contrefiche de savoir avec qui tu joues les catins !

Je lui jette un regard noir.

-Tu vas trop loin, Lupin ! dis-je, les dents serrées.

On se défie du regard quelques instants.

-T'es vraiment qu'une peste ! reprend-t-il.

Il tourne les talons et s'en va. Je soupire et me tourne vers Toucuit.

-Toi aussi, tu penses ça ? Non, bien sûr, toi tu m'aimes ! Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Ah, ça y est, tu l'as fait, finalement.

J'exécute rapidement le sort.

-Ah, j'avais raison, ça fait rien contre l'odeur ! dis-je en agitant ma main devant mon nez.

Vite, faut qu'on déguerpisse avant que quelqu'un passe par là. Serait bien capable de penser que c'est moi qui suis l'auteure de cette odeur …

Je l'ai toujours dit ! Une bonne nuit de sommeil est le meilleur des remèdes contre tout !

Hier, après avoir récupéré les photos et les avoir brûlées, j'ai passé un peu de temps avec Anna. C'est vrai que ces derniers temps, on n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de se voir beaucoup. Je la soupçonne de fricoter avec quelqu'un sans me dire qui.

En même temps je peux parler, moi, avec ma pseudo-relation secrète.

Hein ?! Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Aurai-je osé laisser entendre que j'avais une quelconque relation secrète avec Lupin ? Non, jamais ! Je ne dois pas encore être bien réveillée. Oui, voilà, c'est ça, pas réveillée !

-Anna ? dis-je en frottant mes yeux pour faire fuir le sommeil (et mes pensées).

-Oui ? me répond-t-elle de la salle de bain.

Je me lève difficilement et la rejoins.

-Qui sont, selon toi, les personnes les mieux placées pour faire circuler une rumeur ? demandai-je, tout en m'asseyant sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Je la vois dans le miroir, en train de réfléchir – elle, pas le miroir – tout en coiffant ses courts cheveux blonds.

-Jowels, assurément…

-C'est qui, celle-là ? l'interrompis-je.

-Celui-là, tu veux dire ! reprit-elle malicieusement. C'est un gars de cinquième année à Poufsouffle. Et puis, il y a Skeeter, bien sûr…

Je grimace rien qu'à entendre ce nom.

-Sinon… Peut-être bien Mcburry et Adams à Serdaigle, ainsi que Gennerson à Gryffondor et enfin, toi, bien entendu.

-Tu m'en vois flattée ! Mais les cancans, c'est pas mon truc, j'aime juste pourrir la vie des autres…

-C'est bien ce que je dis ! réplique-elle. Pourquoi tu demandes ça, au fait ?

-Pour Black Junior, il n'a pas respecté notre deal, grommelais-je avec mauvaise humeur.

-Cela aurait-il, par hasard, avoir avec ton état de la semaine dernière ? demande-t-elle innocemment.

Je me lève et m'approche d'elle, un sourire malicieux collé aux lèvres.

-Ta curiosité te perdra, ma chère Anna ! dis-je en tapotant le bout de son nez.

Bon d'accord, c'est vrai, je n'ai pas brûlé toutes les photos. J'en ai sauvé deux et j'en ai envoyé une à Lupin. Il ne va pas tarder à la recevoir par le biais du courrier matinal, d'ailleurs.

Me suis dit que ça lui ferait plaisir…

Ouais, c'est vrai… Je me ramollis affreusement ! C'est presque comme si je devenais sentimentale … BEURK ! Que Merlin m'en garde !

Pour changer de sujet, j'ai déjà commencé à faire circuler la fameuse rumeur selon laquelle on m'aurait dit que quelqu'un avait dit qu'un autre avait dit avoir vu Regulus Black en train de faire une pipe à Peter Pettigrow.

Ah ah, ce que j'ai pu rigoler ! Un passe-temps dont je ne pourrai jamais me lasser !

Le courrier arrive. Je vois ma chouette se diriger vers la table des Gryffondors. Heureusement, personne ne la reconnaît ! J'avais pas pensé à ça, tout à l'heure ! Je n'aurais pas dû acheter cette maudite chouette, voilà tout !

Lupin semble surpris, lui qui ne reçoit que la Gazette du sorcier, d'habitude … Ne me demandez pas comment je le sais !

Il décroche l'enveloppe et permet à ma chouette – elle n'a pas encore de nom mais je trouve ça original de l'appeler « chouette » - de boire dans son verre de jus de citrouille.

Faut que je fasse gaffe, ça fait vachement flag de fixer la table des Gryffondors. Je viens de me sortir de deux embrouilles en une semaine, un peu de repos serait bien mérité !

Il ouvre l'enveloppe et en retire le petit mot que j'y ai glissé pour ne pas que la photo se sente seule.

Si je me souviens bien, ça donne à peu près ça :

_« J'ai pensé que ça te ferait peut-être plaisir._

_L.C »_

Il relève la tête et me regarde, perplexe, puis sort la photo de l'enveloppe.

Il n'était même pas au courant de l'histoire et voilà que je lui offre une photo ! M'étonne pas qu'il trouve ça bizarre.

Sur la photo, on est tous les deux contre le Saule Pleureur. Moi, la tête dans son cou, et lui, son bras autour de mes épaules. On nous voit, le sourire aux lèvres, riant et regardant le coucher de soleil. On pourrait presque faire penser à un vrai petit couple amoureux. … Double BEURK !!

Il relève la tête, et plonge son regard dans le mien. Il me murmure un merci du bout des lèvres, le tout accompagné d'un immense sourire heureux.

Heureux ? Pourquoi heureux ?

Merdouille ! J'ai pas encore fait une connerie, moi ?


	10. Chapitre 10

**Note de l'auteur : **Désolé du retour, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Je peine a écrire le dernier chapitre de cette fic, qui sera le chapitre 12.

Bref ne m'abandonnez pas! Bisous

Et n'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous en penser !!

Mlle JeSs

**Chapitre 10 : ****"J'aime les nouveaux jouets !"**

Et voilà, c'est la rentrée. Impossible d'échapper à ce jour maudit où on reprend les cours. Depuis le Poudlard Express, je m'évertue à fuir Lupin comme la peste. C'est vrai que venant de ma part, c'est étonnant, mais disons que les événements derniers –d'avant les vacances – et ce grand sourire con qu'il a affiché après avoir vu la photo, ça m'a fait flipper un max.

Alors du coup, pour ne pas qu'il s'imagine quelque chose, je l'évite. À vrai dire, ça fait du bien. Mais maintenant, il va falloir que je me trouve une autre proie. Parce que Lavena Connors sans souffre-douleur, ce n'est plus Lavena Connors.

Je fais un sourire machiavélique tout en m'asseyant à la table verte et argentée en compagnie d'Anna.

-Pourquoi affiches-tu ce sourire qui ne me dit rien qui vaille ? me demande-t-elle.

-Eh bien, figures-toi que je cherche une nouvelle proie.

-Ah oui ?! Et que devient Lupin ?

-C'était trop compliqué, ça me prenait la tête !

-Mouais, dit surtout que ça devenait trop… Ambiguë, comme relation…

-Oh toi, la miss « j'ai un petit ami, mais je préfère que ça reste secret » ferme-la, hein ?! dis-je en esquissant un sourire.

-Chuuut ! Parle pas de ça si fort ! m'intime-t-elle à voix basse.

-C'est toi qui m'a cherchée, je te signale ! dis-je en levant les mains en signe d'innocence. N'empêche que je suis sûre que c'est un Gryffondor pour que tu aies aussi honte de lui…

-Je n'ai pas honte !

-Ahah ! Tu avoues que c'est un Gryffy ! dis-je en pointant un doigt accusateur sur elle.

-Pfff, t'es vraiment conne, parfois…

- Pour te servir, ma truie ! répondis-je en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Je tourne les yeux vers la table des Professeurs. Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent ? J'ai faim, moi ! Surtout que ça n'a pas été de tout repos chez mon père pendant les vacances. J'ai besoin de me sustenter ! Et puis, je suis en pleine croissance ! Non mais quels tortionnaires !

Tiens, en parlant du loup, Dumbledore se lève. Bizarre, il fait rarement des discours quand on rentre de vacances pendant l'année scolaire.

-Mes chers élèves ! Vous devez certainement vous demander pourquoi le dînez n'est toujours pas servi…

Un murmure d'approbation parcourt la salle.

-Et je vais répondre à cette interrogation. Nous accueillons parmi nous un nouvel élève qui nous vient de l'école d'Amérique.

Il se rassoit et un jeune homme brun et assez grand entre dans la salle en compagnie de McGo et du Choixpeau.

Un élève en plein milieu de l'année, c'est bizarre, ça. Mais au moins, il est assez mignon, c'est déjà ça…

McGo fait apparaître un tabouret.

-John Jennings ! appelle-t-elle de son habituelle voix autoritaire.

Ledit John s'avance doucement et s'assoit sur le tabouret en posant le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

-À ton avis ? demandais-je à Anna

-Humm … Je sais pas … Poufsouffle ?

-Non, non ! Trop mignon pour ça …

-Tu l'as même pas vu de près !

-Et alors ?! J'ai l'œil pour ces choses-là ! dis-je en esquissant un sourire.

Anna lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé ma proie ! dis-je à voix basse.

-Non ?!

-Eh si !

-Le pauvre ! dit-elle.

À vrai dire, je ne sais pas dans quelle maison il va atterrir. Si c'est Serpentard, ce sera moins drôle de le martyriser, si c'est Gryffondor, merci, mais j'ai déjà donné. Du coup, il reste Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle. Un petit intelligent ?! Pourquoi pas !

Mon sourire s'agrandit.

-Et moi, je dis Serdaigle ! dis-je à Anna d'un air convaincu.

-Mouais, mouais, on verra… Il met du temps le Choixpeau, non ?!

-Ouiii… Et j'ai faim, en plus…

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que le Choixpeau s'écrit :

-SERDAIGLE !

-Gagné ! dis-je, victorieuse.

Anna soupire encore, pendant que tous les étudiants – sauf les Serpentards – applaudissent le nouveau venu.

Les plats apparaissent quelques minutes plus tard. Je me frotte les mains avec impatience pendant qu'Anna jette de discrets coups d'œil à la table des Poufsouffles. Enfin, discret … C'est ce que croit la misstinguette.

-Non ?! C'est un Poufsouffle ?! Sérieux ? lui dis-je à voix basse.

Elle se retourne soudainement vers moi, baisse la tête et rougit comme une écrevisse.

-Non, non, c'est pas ce que tu crois…

-Et qu'est-ce que je crois, à ton avis ? demandais-je en me servant des haricots verts.

-Je… Euh… Oublie !

Si elle croit que je vais abandonner aussi facilement, elle se met la baguette dans l'œil. Mais vaut mieux attaquer quand elle ne s'y attendra pas.

Faut la prendre par surprise !

(N.D.A. : clin d'œil à ma sœur xDD Faut le dire avec un air de psychopathe )

J'hausse les épaules, elle semble soulagée. Tu m'étonnes !

Je tourne mon regard vers le nouveau et l'analyse plus en détails.

Brun, plutôt grand et athlétique au premier coup d'œil, j'arrive pas à voir la couleur de ses yeux, mais je dirais clair, les cheveux un peu en bataille… En bref, il vaut le coup d'œil !

Ah, je sens que je vais m'amuser. J'irai le tester à la fin du repas, voir si mon nouveau jouet fonctionne bien !!

Je détourne les yeux et les pose sur la table des Gryffondors en sentant un regard brûlant posé sur moi.

Et là, qui est-ce qui me fixe ? Lupin, bien sûr !

Franchement, je sais plus quoi penser, moi ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'apparemment j'ai fais une grosse boulette en lui envoyant cette maudite photo !

Je soupire à mon tour et baisse la tête vers mes haricots.

-Hé ! Jennings ! interpellais-je le nouveau pendant que la Grande Salle se vidait.

-Oui ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

Ils sont bleu – ses yeux – de très beaux yeux bleu d'ailleurs, et il est plus grand vu de près.

Je lui fais un grand sourire Colgate, prête à tester sa répartie, car un nouveau joujou sans répartie, c'est pas un bon joujou !

-Ne fais pas attention à elle, c'est la fille dont je t'ai parlé, lui dit une fille blonde à côté de lui.

Je me rappelle plus de son nom, à cette pétasse… M'enfin, c'est qu'elle doit pas être très importante.

-Alors c'est toi, Connors ? me demande-t-il simplement.

-Elle-même ! dis-je en souriant toujours.

-C'est pas la peine de lui parler, je te dis, elle va t'attirer que des ennuis et puis …

-Ta gueule, la moche ! Et dégage de là si tu veux pas que je t'arrange le portrait à ma manière ! lançais-je en fixant toujours le brun dans les yeux.

Elle ferme son clapet, mais reste à côté de nous. Elle me pompe l'air, cette conne !

-Allez, viens Sarah ! lui dit une de ses copines. Salut, Lavena !

Ah, cette voix, je la reconnais !

Je regarde la nouvelle venue et lui souris.

-Salut, Valérie.

Je crois que c'est la seule fille à part Anna que je peux supporter dans ce bahut. C'est une cousine germaine, un truc super lointain, mais on jouait ensemble quand on était petite, donc on s'entend toujours plutôt bien. Je la regarde partir avec l'autre pouffe, puis me re-concentre sur Jennings.

Voyons ce qu'il a dans le ventre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? me demande celui-ci de but en blanc.

-Tu ouvres les festivités avant moi ?! C'est pas très gentil, ça ! Ta maman ne t'as jamais appris à être gentleman ? demandais-je en souriant d'un air narquois.

-Laisse ma mère en dehors de ça, tu veux ! On m'a parlé de toi, tu sais !

-Oh, arrête, tu vas me faire rougir ! dis-je en agitant théâtralement ma main devant mon visage pour me faire du vent.

-On m'a dit que tu étais la pire peste de Poudlard…

-Non, on t'a dit ça ? dis-je en mimant quelqu'un de sidéré.

-Et que tu aimais emmerder les autres et leur pourrir la vie…

-Oh, Merlin ! Ils ont osé ! fis-je en continuant mon jeu.

-Et que tu aimais par-dessus tout faire chier un certain … Lupan… Non… Lupper…

-Lupin ! grognais-je.

-J'ai trouvé le point sensible ?! demande-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

-Te sentirais-tu flatté si je te disais que j'abandonne ce Lupin pour t'emmerder toi à plein temps ? le questionnais-je en recouvrant mon sang-froid, mon sourire et en ignorant volontairement sa question.

Il ne répond rien pendant un moment et me fixe.

-En fait, non ! Mais … commence-t-il.

-Connors ! interromps Lupin en arrivant vers moi à grands pas.

Je fais une grimace. Moi qui pensais pouvoir l'éviter, ce mec ! Il veut avoir _une discussion._ Je lui en ferais bien avaler, moi, des discussions !

Je me tourne vers lui avec un sourire hypocrite collé aux lèvres.

-Oh, Lupin, tu me cherchais ?

-Le fameux Lupin … dit Jennings, semblant comprendre quelque chose que je ne comprends pas.

-Fais pas la maligne, tu veux ! Bien sûr que je te cherchais, je t'ai envoyé un hibou pendant les vacances en te disant que je voulais te parler. Tu vas me dire que ton chien l'a bouffé ? s'exclame Lupin, ironique.

-Eh bien figures-toi… Que oui ! Méchant Toucuit, méchant !

-Arrête de faire la conne, je voudrais qu'on parle !

-Et moi je n'ai pas envie de te parler !

Sur ces dernières paroles Ô combien fabuleuses, je me tourne vers Jennings.

-Alors qu'en penses-tu ? lui demandais-je.

-Je suppose que tu ne vas pas me demander mon accord…

-Mais c'est que tu comprends vite, dis-donc !

-Connors… continue Lupin.

Je soupire et passe ma main dans mes cheveux d'un geste las.

-Alors, John, je peux t'appeler John ? Oui, bien sûr que je peux ! Bref, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec toi…

-Tu vas m'emmerder, surtout !

-Et trouver le sujet qui fâche, mon chou !

-Ne m'appelle pas mon chou ! dit-il sèchement.

-Pourquoi pas ? _Mon chou !_

-Connors ! continue Lupin en tapant du pied.

Putain ! Je l'ignore, il ne voit pas qu'il me fait chier, là ?

-La ferme, Lupin ! dit Jennings.

Lupin et moi le regardons avec de grands yeux étonnés.

-Ah, toi, je t'aime bien ! dis-je en m'approchant de lui d'une démarche séductrice. Je suis sûre qu'on va bien s'amuser, tous les deux…

Il me regarde sans comprendre, pendant que je lui prends le bras.

-Jennings ! Dans ta salle commune tout de suite ! Sinon je te colle ! s'écrit Lupin, apparemment un peu en colère.

-Et tu es qui pour me donner cet ordre ? demande simplement le Serdaigle.

-Un préfet !

Jennings le regarde quelques secondes, puis se tourne vers moi. Je hausse les épaules.

-Je suis préfète aussi ! Va savoir pourquoi ils ont fait cette folie !

Il me dédie un faible sourire et s'en va en lançant un regard noir à Lupin.

Hé, hé ! Grâce à moi, ils ne s'aiment pas ! Trop heureuse ! Même si je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi ils s'engueulent…

-Maintenant, on va pouvoir parler ! me dit Lupin calmement.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Note de l'auteur:** Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai des millions de choses a faire en ce moment! Ce chapitre est un peu cours mias ce qu'il y a dedans me fera pardonner j'en suis sur !! ^^

**Enjoy**

Mlle JeSs

**Chapitre 11 : Quand Lavena perd la tête ... et le pied !**

Rappel :

_-Maintenant, on va pouvoir parler ! me dit Lupin calmement._

_____________________________________

Euh... Comment je suis censée me tirer de ce merdier, moi ?!

Réfléchit, Lavena, réfléchit....

-Viens avec moi, on va marcher un peu, me dit Lupin calmement en commençant à m'entraîner avec lui hors de la Grande Salle.

-Mais je n'ai pas envie de marcher, moi! lui dis-je en retirant mon bras qu'il a pris en otage. Et encore moins de parler, d'ailleurs!

-Tu n'as pas le choix, Connors! dit-il, les dents serrés. Il faut qu'on discute et tu le sais très bien! Cette situation ne peux plus durer!

-Toi et tes grands discours, hein?! dis-je avec un sourire narquois.

-Arrête...Lavena. murmure-t-il, l'air soudainement très fatigué.

Je hausse un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette embrouille encore?! Je ne veux pas parler, moi! Qu'est-ce qu'il veut que je lui dise au juste? Et de quelle situation veut-il parler?

Oh, les mecs, c'est vraiment trop compliqué! Moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est aller m'effondrer sur mon lit et torturer Anna à propos de son chéri secret.

-Ca ne durera pas longtemps, dit-il simplement après quelques secondes de silence.

Il faut que j'évalue la situation en vitesse. Je lance de discrets coups d'œil à droite et à gauche et ne trouve aucun moyen de retrait. Merde!

Ne me dites pas que je vais vraiment devoir l'avoir, cette discussion…

Et si je faisais semblant d'avoir un malaise ? Ça marcherait ?

-Je t'accorde six minutes et trente secondes, Lupin, pas plus, pas moins! répondis-je finalement.

-Pourquoi trente secondes et pas quarante-cinq? demande-t-il avec un sourire amusé au bord des lèvres.

-Ah ah, joue le malin, mais en attendant, les secondes passent! ... 25, 24, 23, 22...

-Ok, ok ! Suis-moi! s'exclame-t-il finalement en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il m'emmène dehors et me fait asseoir sur un banc. On se les gèle, ici!

Bon, il va parler, oui! C'est pas que j'ai pas toute la nuit, mais quand même !

-Lupin, il te reste cinq minute trente ... dis-je en sifflotant.

-Hum... Oui... Donc... Hum... Oui...

-Si c'est pour avoir une conversation pareille, je préfère aller voir Toucuit, lui au moins il sait aligner des mots dans son langage. Enfin, je suis sûre que c'est cohérent, ce qu'il dit, parce que les chiens, ils ont un langage à eux, non ?! J'ai raison ou j'ai raison ? Bien sûr que j'ai raison, j'ai ...

"Lavenajenepensepasqu'onpuissecontinuercommeçatoietmoiilfautqu'onmetteleschosesauclairejen'enpeutplusdecettesituation!"

-Pardon ? dis-je, incrédule .

-Oui ... Je suppose que j'ai parlé un peu trop vite, dit-il, songeur.

-Plus vite que ce que les humains sont capables de comprendre, en effet.

-Bon, je reprends!

-Ouais, vas-y! m'exclamais-je en imitant les Pompom girls que j'ai vu dans une série moldue pendant les vacances.

Lupin me regarde bizarrement, puis sourit.

Il fixe le lac pendant un petit moment, prends une grande bouffée d'air comme pour se donner du courage et reprends:

-Lavena... Je n'en peux plus de cette situation! On ne peut pas continuer comme ça, on le sait tous les deux. On fait semblant de se détester alors qu'on sait très bien qu'il y a quelque chose d'indéfinissable entre nous...

-Tu veux dire, mise à part la haine? demandais-je, amusée.

-Oui, répond-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux, mal à l'aise.

-Et quelle est cette chose?

-Je viens de te dire qu'elle était indéfinissable!

-Mouais ...

-Enfin, ça se rapproche plus à... à... à...

-Aaa ? C'est un truc indéfinissable, ça? Je ne savais même pas que c'était un mot! m'exclamais-je, moqueuse.

-À de l'amour!dit-il en un souffle.

De l'amour? C'est la fin des haricots si même Lupin perd le dernier neurone qu'il lui reste! Depuis le temps que j'essaie de le rendre complètement stupide, j'y suis arrivée finalement…

Je reste figée un moment sans pouvoir aligner un seul mot, complètement choquée par l'hypothèse qu'il vient d'émettre, puisque apparemment il est sérieux.

-De l'amour ? demandai-je, stupéfaite, au bout d'un moment.

Lupin, qui ne m'avait pas regardé depuis le début, se tourne enfin vers moi et plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Il semble se rendre compte de ce que ses paroles ont provoqué en moi, puisqu'il reprend rapidement :

-Enfin, tout du moins à de l'attirance.

-De l'attirance?

-Oui, tu sais, quand deux personnes se plaisent mutuellement.

-Se plaisent mutuellement ?

Oups, je crois que mon cerveau vient se faire la malle à Hawaï!

Revient, cerveau, revient!! J'ai besoin de toi maintenant !!

-Tu vas arrêter de répéter tout ce que je dis? demande-t-il d'une voix amusée.

-Répéter tout ce ... Humm... Oui, arrêter de répéter. Ok! Je peux faire ça!

Mon cerveau est revenu, il était temps. Je souffle un grand coup pour me détendre, ferme les yeux tout en me disant que Lupin est un sacré barjot!

-Ok, donc tu crois qu'il y a de l'attirance entre nous, si ce n'est pas de l'amour. C'est bien ça ?

Il semble mal à l'aise et détourne la tête, tout en se tordant les mains nerveusement.

Quoi? C'est lui qui a dit ça! Pourquoi il n'assume pas?

Il se tourne brusquement vers moi, me faisant sursauter par la même occasion.

-Oui, dit-il, sûr de lui.

Waouh, ce revirement est assez spectaculaire. Il passe du tout gentil, au mec sûre de lui, limite arrogant.

Hé hé, ça me fait penser à moi!

-Ose me dire que tu ne ressens rien, toi ? dit-il doucement, presque comme un murmure, tout en s'approchant de moi.

Alerte! Alerte! Danger! Cerveau, fait quelque chose!

-Ose me dire que tu ne ressens rien quand je suis proche de toi ?

Je penche doucement la tête sur le côté.

Prend-t-il volontairement cette voix sensuelle ou ne se rend-t-il pas compte de son pouvoir ?

-Tu ne ressens rien quand je pose ma main sur ta joue, comme ça ? continue-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

Je soupire bruyamment en me disant que si ça continue, je vais lui sauter dessus.

Il me caresse doucement la joue avec son pouce et s'approche encore un peu plus de moi.

-Ose me dire que là, maintenant, tu n'as pas envie que je t'embrasse. Doucement, tendrement ou sauvagement, passionnément, peu importe tant que je t'embrasse, me dit-il toujours aussi bas, alors que son visage n'est plus qu'à quelques millimètres du mien.

Je soupire encore une fois, mes yeux se ferment tout seul sans que je ne puisse y faire quelque chose. J'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir rien contrôler. C'est assez déplaisant comme situation, mais en même temps assez excitant.

Je le sens s'approcher encore un peu, avant que ses lèvres ne frôlent les miennes.

À ce contact, c'est comme si une décharge électrique déferlait de mon petit doigt de pied au bout de mon nez.

J'en veux plus et c'est bien ça le problème! Il faut que je me ressaisisse. C'est Lupin, merde! Réveille-toi, Lavena!

Au moment où j'allais réagir, Lupin pose encore une fois ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je soupire et passe ma main dans ses cheveux en un geste incontrôlé, pendant que lui pose son autre main sur ma taille.

Le baiser est doux et passionné à la fois. Un feu est en train de brûler en moi et je n'aime pas du tout ça. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose! Mais au lieu de ça, je me rapproche un peu plus de lui et caresse sa nuque avec ma main libre.

C'est pas juste, ce n'est même pas moi qui décide de mes gestes! Quand j'ai dit faire quelque chose, je pensais à un truc genre partir. Mais non!

Le baiser devient de plus en plus enflammé et ça c'est pas bon, enfin si c'est bon, mais pas dans ce sens-là!

Arf... Triple caca!

Lupin commence à caresser mon dos doucement et presque tendrement, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Il faut que je parte, ça va dégénérer cette histoire!

Je me recule brusquement et m'éloigne le plus possible de Lupin qui me regarde avec de grands yeux pleins d'incompréhension.

Je prends ma tête entre mes mains. Réfléchis, Lavena! C'est bien, tu es arrivée à arrêter ce foutu meilleur baiser que tu n'aies jamais eu, mais maintenant faut dire un truc.

-On ne peut pas! dis-je rapidement en relevant la tête.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? me demande-il en s'approchant de moi.

Je me lève précipitamment pour mettre de la distance entre lui et moi.

-Parce que ... Parce que toi et moi ce n'est ... Pas possible!

-Enfin, Lavena, tu as ressenti la même chose que moi à cet instant, je le sais! dit-il en se levant à son tour.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible, Lupin! dis-je en criant à moitié, limite au bord des larmes. On est trop différents! Je ... Je suis une garce, et toi... Toi, tu es le gentil Préfet toujours là pour les autres! Moi je les enfonce, je les insulte, je leur fais des crasses! Je hais le monde entier et toi tu aimes tout le monde! On est juste... Incompatibles!

-Tout ça, c'est des conneries! affirme-t-il en s'avançant vers moi.

-Non, c'est la vérité! Tu... Tu es toi et je suis moi! Ce n'est pas possible! Limite contre nature et tout le monde te le dira!

Il prend mes mains et les presse dans les siennes.

-C'est possible... Si nous le voulons, dit-il avec douceur.

-Non, non! répondis-je en secouant la tête comme une enfant prise en faute.

-Tu es têtue! s'exclame-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Je m'éloigne rapidement de lui et commence à monter à toute vitesse les marches qui mènent au château. Une fois devant celle-ci, je me retourne vers Lupin. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues sans que je puisse les en empêcher.

-Je suis désolée, Lupin... Excuse-moi! dis-je en essuyant rageusement ces foutues larmes. Oublie-moi! Trouve quelqu'un d'autre ... Une gentille qui aime la terre entière !

Je laisse échapper un sanglot et rentre en trombe dans le château en partant à l'aveuglette dans n'importe quel couloir.

Lavena Connors a craqué, Lavena Connors sait pleurer, Lavena Connors pleure pour un garçon!

-BORDEL DE MERDE!! criais-je au beau milieu du couloir tout en donnant un coup de pied dans le mur le plus proche. OUCH !!

Ben voilà, maintenant, mon pied est blessé. Je l'attrape et commence à sautiller sur place. Ça fait mal, sérieux!

Au bout de quelques minutes, je me laisse tomber le long du mur et finis assise par terre, la tête entre mes bras. En train de pleurer pour un mec. C'est pathétique! Pa-thé-ti-que !!

De toute manière, j'ai bien fait! Moi et Lupin ? Comme si c'était possible! Tout nous oppose! Et puis, la seule personne que je suis capable d'aimer complètement, c'est moi! Parce que tout le monde finit par me décevoir, sauf moi !

Esprit tordu ? Ouais, je sais...


	12. Chapter 12

**Note de l'auteur :** Salut les Amis !

Je pourrais m'excuser mille fois voir plus, ca ne changerait pas grand chose. Je sais, je suis impardonnable. Plus de 2ans pour écrire un malheureux chapitre. Je ne vais même pas essayer de me défendre ou quoi. Je vais juste vous expliquer. Au début j'ai eu du mal a écrire car c'était la fin. La fin de la plus longue de mes fics et de ma préférée. C'était un peu déprimant. Je m'y suis attachée à Lavena et tout d'un coup c'était terminé.

Ensuite, au bout d'un moment j'avais tout simplement du mal à réécrire. Moi même j'ai changé et mon style d'écriture a changé un peu aussi. Cette fiction ne me plait plus tant que ca et je ne la trouve pas si bien écrite. Mais je me suis toujours promis de la terminer, comme je vous l'avais promis à vous.

Voilà la fin tant attendue. J'espère que vous l'aimerez. Et si vous vous attendiez à autre chose, je suis désolée.

E**n**j**o**y **!**

**Mlle JeSs**

**PS :** Je vous conseil fortement de relire le chapitre 11, histoire de vous remettre dans le bain :p

JOYEUX NOËL!

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Cupidon est un gros toxicomane !**

Je pense que j'ai pris la bonne décision. Lupin et moi ? c'est vraiment impossible ! Un truc invraisemblable. Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi je me tracasse pour ça, je ne suis pas amoureuse de Lupin et d'ailleurs je ne suis même pas attirée par lui.

Tout ça c'est des histoires que je me suis faites enfin plutôt des histoires qu'il s'est imaginé ! Parce que moi perso Lupin j'en ai rien à secouer !

Je préfère me marier avec un scrout à pétard en rut plutôt que de l'embrasser encore une fois. Quoique…un scrout a pétard c'est vraiment pas la joie ! Enfin y'a toujours l'option divorce.

Je n'ai pas parlé a Anna du délire de Lupin de la semaine dernière, comme quoi y'avait de l'attirance et même de l'amour entre nous. Je crois qu'il faut simplement que je tourne la page et que je passe à autre chose. Et pour ça je vais me concentrer sur ma nouvelle proie. Mr. Jennings!

Là je suis encore une fois allongée sur mon lit, comme d'habitude quand j'essaye de mettre mes idées au clair. Et là comme c'est le brouillard complet ce n'est pas de refus. Anna n'a pas compris pourquoi je suis revenue les yeux tout bouffis et le visage rouge. Je déteste pleurer c'est vraiment un truc de fillette. Et pleurer pour un garçon, ça c'est vraiment pa-thé-ti-que !

Dans tous les cas demain, c'est la grande sortie à Pré-au-lard. Je vais en profiter pour me concentrer sur ma proie et ne plus penser à un certain L.

-Aller Lavena dépêche toi, on va être en retard !

-Le vieux concierge pourra bien m'attendre un peu…

-Ça m'étonnerai tu vois ! me dit Anna, ironique.

-Alors avec ton petit Poufsouffle, ça avance? demandai-je à Anna d'un air innocent.

-Lavena, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas en parler!

-Mais pourquoi? Je te signale que je suis ta meilleure amie! dis-je avec un air de chien battu.

-Oui peut-être, mais pour le moment je ne veux pas que tout le monde soit au courant! répond-t-elle en soupirant.

-Dis tout de suite que tu ne veux pas que _je_ sois au courant plutôt!

Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit sans aucune grâce et regarde Anna en face de moi, qui se prépare pour notre sortie a pré-au-lard.

-Oui, j'avoue tu as tout compris. Reprit-elle. Je ne veux pas que tu saches qui c'est.

Je me redresse subitement à ces mots.

-Quoi ? Tu rigole? Pourquoi tu veux pas?

Là c'est vraiment à n'y rien comprendre. Qu'elle ne veuille pas que les autres sachent passe encore, mais moi spécialement, j'ai du mal à digérer.

-Écoute Lavena, je n'ai pas envie dans parler pour le moment, d'accord?

-De toute manière tu sais que je vais le découvrir, alors je vois pas pourquoi tu en fais tout un fromage!

-Oui je sais que tu n'es qu'une sale petite fouineuse incapable de se préoccuper simplement de sa propre vie, seulement je te demande au nom de notre amitié de me foutre la paix pour le moment!

-Bien, bien! dis-je en levant les mains en l'air pour la calmer. Seulement si je le découvre par inadvertance tu ne pourras pas m'en vouloir! dis-je en souriant malicieusement.

Elle soupire et lève les yeux au ciel.

-Au lieu de dire des conneries, vas te préparer! me dit-elle

Je souris narquoisement et passe faire un dernier tour dans la salle de bain. Mes cheveux noires sont lâchés et tombent correctement dans le bas de mon dos. Mes yeux sont légèrement maquillés faisant ressortir leur couleur bleue, et j'ai ajouté un peu de phare a joue pour paraître un peu moins blanche, vu que habituellement c'est à un cachet d'aspirine que je ressemble.

Je souris à mon reflet et m'habille en vitesse pour finir par rejoindre Anna.

-On est parties ! dis-je d'une voix enthousiaste en entrainant Anna en dehors du dortoir.

En arrivant dans le hall, une longue file d'élèves s'étend. Je souris et essaye de repérer Jennings.

Ah, le voilà.

-Bon ma petite Anna, je vais te laisser à tes occupations avec ton chéri mystérieux, j'ai des choses à faire. Dis-je avec un sourire suggestif.

-Des choses, comme emmerder un certain nouveau ? C'est bien ça ?

-Mais non voyons ce n'est pas mon genre ! dis-je en pouffant limite de rire.

Moi ? Pouffer de rire ? Ouais c'est le monde à l'envers en ce moment !

Je laisse Anna et me dirige vers ma nouvelle proie. Arrivée, je passe devant lui dans la file.

Tiens ça me rappelle des souvenirs ça !

-J'ai pourtant cru pendant un moment que tu m'avais oublié, me dit Jennings

-Moi t'oublier ? Voyons on m'a toujours dit de faire attention à mes jouets ! Et c'est bien connu, je fais tout ce qu'on me dit moi ! Répondis-je.

Jennings me fait une grimace qui ressemble bizarrement à un sourire.

Je n'arrive même pas à l'énerver, il va peut être falloir que je le baffe lui aussi pour le faire réagir.

On sort finalement du château. Le silence qui s'installe une fois montés dans la calèche est très perturbant. Finalement j'ai rien à lui dire moi à Jennings. Et c'est à peine si lui essaye de faire la conversation. Même pas une ou deux vannes à balancer par ci par là.

Je soupire, en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre.

Tous ça ne me ressemble pas. Je n'ai pas envie de faire chier Jennings, en fait c'est limite si il ne me soule pas avec ses airs de Monsieur parfait. Ce qui est bizarre d'ailleurs, vu que c'est ce qui m'a fait aller vers Lupin au départ. Enfin aller vers lui, j'entends bien sur le faire chier quoi.

Je n'arrive pas à croire tout ce qui est arrivé cette année, et le nombre de fois que Lupin et moi nous sommes embrassés. Et au passage, il embrasse tellement bien que c'en est indécent.

Il faut absolument que je me le sorte de la tête, parce que sérieusement, strictement rien n'est possible entre nous.

Lui tout mignon sympathique, le cœur sur la main, et une bande d'amis plus stupides les uns que les autres. Parfait préfet, parfait élève, bonne note, 3éme de notre promotion, toujours le sourire et bla-bla-bla...

Moi toute mignonne aussi, bien oui ce qui est vrai est vrai, faut dire je suis un canon et faut pas l'oublier. Je disais donc moi, toute mignonne, fille la plus détestée ou presque des Serpentards voir de l'école, et oui j'ai les chevilles qui enflent en disant ça. Jamais une main tendue pour les autres, et puis quoi encore ils pourraient me contaminer avec tous leur germes. Les gens m'insupporte, chaque personne sur terre m'insupporte. Je suis chiante et conne, parfois même extrêmement chiante et conne. Limite sadique et emmerdante.

Tout ça je l'assume bien sur. J'en suis consciente et plutôt fière.

Mais maintenant, avec Lupin et ses conneries, ses histoires d'attirance et d'amour, je dois avouer que je ne sais plus trop où donner de la tête. J'ai l'impression d'avoir en quelque sorte murit ces derniers mois. Je suis plus calme, dans la mesure du possible bien sur, plus posée aussi. Je ne perds pas mon caractère bien sur, mais quand même, je sens une différence. Et je n'ai pas encore décidé si j'étais contente ou non de ces changements.

Avant je ne me prenais pas la tête, tout était simple. Aujourd'hui je réfléchis pendant des heures au pourquoi du comment, ce qui est, je dois l'avouer passablement épuisant!

Jennings me sort de mes pensées en me disant qu'on est arrivés.

Je descends calmement, alors qu'intérieurement je boue. C'est comme si tout se mettait peu à peu en place dans ma tête.

-A quoi rêves-tu ? Lupin je suppose ? Me demande Jennings l'air narquois.

-Lupin ? Pourquoi est-ce que je penserais à lui ? Répondis-je

-Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit finalement hier? M'interroge-t-il

-Euh Jennings t'es bien gentil comme mec, et pas désagréable à regarder mais faut pas pousser non plus, on n'a pas élevé les hyppogriffes ensemble que je sache !

-Pas besoin de sortir les griffes, je disais ça pour faire la conversation vu que tu restes aussi muette qu'une tombe, toi qui disais vouloir m'emmerder. Pour le moment tu m'emmerde oui, mais plus dans le sens où tu m'ennuie tellement que j'ai peur de tomber dans le coma!

-Ne sois pas aussi condescendant ça ne te va pas ! Et ne me cherche pas des noises parce que je peux devenir très méchante quand je le veux. Ne t'as-t-on pas prévenu ? Lançais-je mine de rien.

-Tu ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche, et t'es tellement insignifiante que je vais prendre ta menace pour une blague.

Incroyable, voilà qu'il se met à rire, genre réellement rire.

-Tu vois j'en rigole ! Me dit-il

J'ai envie de l'étrangler, qu'est-ce qui m'avait plu déjà chez lui ? Aucune idée ! Pour le moment j'ai juste envie de le couper en petit morceau.

-Ferme là un peu Jennings. Tu es nouveau et tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'attaques. Je vais donc faire preuve de clémence et passer l'éponge sur ton affront. Dis-je aussi calmement que possible.

-Et voilà que tu te prends pour une reine, on m'avait dis que tu étais conne mais à ce point je savais pas!

On était là a se jeter des regards incendiaires près du pub Les trois balais. Tout le monde pouvait nous voir ou nous entendre. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça passer. Je suis Lavena Connors et personne n'a encore jamais osé me parler comme ça sans en subir les conséquences, ça ne va pas commencer aujourd'hui !

-Je te conseille de te renseigner Jennings, tu ne parles pas à n'importe qui. Il pourrait t'arriver des bricoles et un accident est si vite arrivé. Tu crois que j'ai obtenu ma réputation en jouant à la marelle ? J'en écrase deux comme toi par jour. Alors barre-toi si tu ne veux pas que je pourrisse tellement ta vie que tu supplieras Papa-Maman de te ramener à Salem ! Pigé ?

Ma voix était menaçante, et si il avait un minimum de jugeote il partirait en courant maintenant. Il m'exaspère plus que quiconque (et je peux vous dire qu'un grand nombre de personnes m'exaspèrent), avec ces airs de Monsieur parfait, snob et condescendant.

Malgré ma menace il continue à sourire, en me regardant comme si j'étais un verracrasse écrasé sur sa chaussure.

-Tu crois que tes menaces vont avoir un effet sur moi ? Tu te crois tellement intelligente, belle, menaçante ? J'en ai connu des pires que toi je peux te l'assurer et manifestement tu ne fais pas le poids ! Me dit-il en me regardant de haut en bas avec un air dédaigneux sur le visage. Tu penses que _moi _je vais avoir peur d'une petite sang-mêlé comme toi. Reprend-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me lancer tes affaires de moldus au visage ? S'exclame t-il en riant.

Oh le connard! J'ai envie de l'étriper tellement je rage! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Jennings soit raciste, mais il faut de tout pour faire un monde. Bien sur la plupart des élèves qui partagent ces idées sont à Serpentard, mais il fallait être stupide ou alors totalement naïve pour penser que c'étaient les seuls.

J'avance alors d'un pas vers lui, mes yeux lancent des éclairs. J'ai l'air plus menaçante que jamais et je le sais. Un petit groupe d'élèves n'est pas loin et espionnent nos moindres faits et gestes. Ma réputation est en jeux, mais surtout ma fierté. Lavena Connors ne se laisse jamais insulter sans répondre.

-Ouvre tes oreilles de petit raciste bien grandes car je ne vais pas te faire le plaisir de le répéter deux fois. Parles moi encore une seule fois sur ce ton et je fais de ta vie un enfer. Avant même que tu t'en rendes compte plus personne ne te parlera a part tes bons amis Serpentards et futurs mangemorts que tu adores je suis sure.

Je marque une pause voyant sa tête à demi effrayée. Il est raciste oui, mais il a une peur bleue de Vous-savez-qui et compagnie. Normal c'est pas des gens super fréquentables faut dire. Un coup de bluff, c'était quitte ou double. Je suis bien contente que cela ait marché quand même.

Une fois mon petit effet passé, je reprend :

-Je ne me laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, par personne ! Et je ne vais pas commencer aujourd'hui avec un abrutit congénital et qui s'est sentit tout d'un coup de péter plus haut que son cul ! Si tu crois que mes menaces ne sont que du vent, va demander à quelqu'un ce qui est arrivé à Regulus Black !

Je le laisse planter là, et entre dans le bar.

Il m'a mis les nerfs en pelote celui la, non mais quel abrutit !

Après avoir commandé une bièraubeurre je m'installe à une table dans le fond de la salle.

Anna est certainement avec son petit ami fantôme secret. Je vais donc rester seule et même si avant j'appréciais grandement la solitude, aujourd'hui c'est difficile.

Tiens en parlant d'elle. Je l'aperçois au travers de la fenêtre. Elle semble parler à quelqu'un. Certainement son petit ami secret, je vais enfin savoir qui c'est. Je parierais sur un Pourfsouffle.

Oh mon dieu ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle ne voulait pas m'en parler ! Elle sort avec lui ! Enfin je veux dire c'est Justin Peterson, quoi ! Le gars nunuche qui me cours après pour une partie de jambes en l'air dès qu'il en a l'occasion.

A vrai dire elle peut bien sortir avec qui elle veut, ce n'est certainement pas moi qui irais la juger, moi qui ne pense qu'a Lupin ces derniers temps.

Enfin non ! Non, non, non !

Je ne pense pas du tout à lui, je m'en fou en faite. Totalement !

Cela fait environ une semaine que Lupin ne m'a pas adressé la parole. Oh il a bien fait quelques tentatives au début mais je l'ai tellement bien évité qu'il à finit par abandonner. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'en suis un peu triste.

Je crois que j'ai un peu pris l'habitude de le voir souvent. Et c'est très mauvais ca ! Vraiment très mauvais ! Je ne veux pas avoir à rendre des comptes à quelqu'un. Et devoir penser à quelqu'un en permanence c'est épuisant. Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant ou j'étais juste Lavena Connors. La plus chiante et emmerdante des filles de Pourdlard !La plus détestée mais enviée ! Celle qui faisait tout ce qu'elle voulait quand elle le voulait ! Aujourd'hui tout est plus compliqué, tout est plus fade, chiant et... emmerdant !

Tout est emmerdant voilà !

C'est à la fin de mon passionnant monologue mental que ce cher Lupin entre dans le bar.

Mon corps se tend imperceptiblement sans y faire attention.

Lupin est accompagné.

Non pas de ses chers stupides amis comme vous pouvez le penser. Non, Lupin est accompagné d'une fille.

Merlin qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

Je n'y comprends plus rien ! Je croyais que je l'intéressais, mais genre vraiment quoi ! Et voilà qu'il se ramène avec une greluche décolorée à son bras. Où est-ce qu'il est allé pécher cette conne ?

Je reste là, la bouche ouverte à les observer se diriger vers une table. Lupin tire galamment la chaise de l'autre pimbêche, qui le remercie d'un sourire niais au possible.

Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! Et pourquoi ils viennent s'installer sous mon nez ?

Il n'aurait pas pu l'emmener dans l'autre bar-truc romantique, cul-cul et super rose que tous les amoureux transi adorent ?

Quoique je suppose que c'est mieux ainsi, ca veut dire qu'il ne veut pas qu'elle se fasse de fausses idées. Oui, ca doit être ça. Après tout il n'a certainement pas envie qu'elle s'attache, peut être veut-il juste tirer son coup.

Je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir de cette perspective.

Alors c'est ça son style ? Les blondes avec des gros seins et un gros cul ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu me trouver alors ? Ça se trouve il ne m'a jamais aimé. Il voulait surement me ridiculiser. Après tout, je lui ai mené la vie dure pendant de longues années. C'était surement sa vengeance. Dans ce cas là j'ai vraiment bien fait de le repousser.

Je soupire et fixe mon regard dans ma bièraubeurre.

Pourquoi tout cela m'atteint ? Je n'en n'ai rien à foutre de Lupin, pas vrai ? Comme je l'ai dis ce matin, je ne suis même pas attirée par lui!

-Arrête de te voiler la face! Tu es aussi accro à lui que moi a Lily-jolie ! Me dit une voix a ma droite.

Je lève la tête et tombe sur Potter. Aurais-je parlé à voix haute ?

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler Potter ! Dis-je avec force en redressant fièrement le menton.

-Bien sur que si tu sais. Ça fait dix bonnes minutes que tu le regardes en le dévorant des yeux. Et puis tes baragouinages dans ton coin sont plus qu'explicites.

-Ne sois pas si stupide Potter ! Si l'amour existait on vivrait au pays des bisounours ! Répondis-je dédaigneusement.

-Les bisous quoi ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel face à son regard perdu.

-Bon écoute, si Remus est avec cette fille c'est pour te rendre jalouse, pas pour que tu fuis en courant. Il est vraiment attaché à toi. Et bien que je ne te supporte pas, je suis près a aider mon ami. Il n'utilise pas la bonne méthode, mais il a préféré écouter Sirius que moi. Je viens te voir pour te dire que non, Remus ne t'a pas oublié et que non ce n'était pas une blague le fait qu'il s'intéresse a toi.

J'avais peur. Peur que ce qu'il disait puisse être vrai, et peur que ce ne le soit pas.

Lupin me manquait. Et rien qu'a cette idée j'avais envie de me taper la tête contre les murs !

Je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour lui. Merlin c'est affreux ! Les sentiments ça entrainent toute la niaiserie des amoureux ! J'aime pas la niaiserie et j'aime pas les gens amoureux. Je ne peux certainement pas l'être !

J'en avais marre. Je voulais partir, fuir et ne plus écouter personne. C'était vraiment une journée de merde. D'abord Jennings puis maintenant Lupin et Potter, je ne peux plus les supporter. Déjà que j'avais envie de les frapper avant, maintenant cette envie se transforme en besoin.

Je sors finalement de mes gonds et hurle à Potter :

-Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre si Lupin à décider de se taper une blondasse ? Strictement rien voilà ! Il peut bien se la faire toute la nuit que ca me passe au dessus de la tête ! Tu m'entends ?

Je sors précipitamment du bar. Il commence à neiger dehors c'est bien ma veine.

Je sens quelqu'un m'attraper par la main et me retourner.

Lupin se tient en face de moi. Il a l'air mal à l'aise.

-Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du écouter Sirius. Je …

-Lupin, je me fous de ce que tu fais et d'avec qui tu baises ! Répondis-je férocement.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça je t'assure ! Je voulais juste que tu comprennes les sentiments que tu avais vraiment. Je pensais que ca te ferais réagir !

-Tu t'es bien foutu de moi c'est ca ? Tu as bien rigolé avec tes abrutis de copain ? « Oh comme elle est conne cette fille, elle a vraiment pensé que je m'intéressais à elle ? » C'est ça Lupin ? Tu t'es bien éclaté à te foutre de ma gueule ? Et comme une conne je suis tombée dans le panneau! T'as bien rigolé, salop ! Moi qui croyais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien ! J'y ai cru à tes conneries d'amour, d'attirance ou de je sais pas quoi ! Mais c'était que des foutaises, n'est-ce pas ?Tout ce que tu voulais c'était m'humilier, te venger de toutes ces années ? Et pour bien me le faire comprendre tu te montres au bras d'une décolorée, histoire que je comprenne bien que je me suis fait des films !

-Lavena, je t'assure …

-Laisses-moi finir! JE SUIS TOMBEE AMOUREUSE DE TOI SALE CON !

Ma respiration est saccadée, je suis essoufflée et complètement sur les nerfs. Je n'en reviens pas, tout ce que je viens de dire, bien sur je me sens mieux. Ça fait du bien de ne plus rien avoir sur le cœur et de se défouler une bonne fois pour toutes, mais à voir la tête de Lupin, j'en ai peut être trop dit.

Je tourne donc les talons. Je ne veux pas en dire ni entendre plus.

Il me rattrape une nouvelle fois. Son visage est fendu d'un énorme sourire.

Quoi ? Il est content de sa blague? Autant je comprends qu'il ait voulu se venger, mais de là à me narguer et à me le ressortir comme ça !

-Lupin je te préviens ….

-Non Lavena ferme-là ! C'est à moi de parler maintenant, et tu vas m'écouter! J'ai entendu tout ce que tu as dis je t'assure. Mais tu as faux sur toute la ligne. Je n'ai jamais voulu me venger, je ne suis pas comme ça et tu le sais.

Il met sa main sur ma joue en s'approchant un peu plus. Puis il reprend.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir, je voulais juste que tu réalises ce qu'il se passait entre nous deux. J'ai moi même mis du temps a m'en rendre compte. Mais cette année était différente, tu dois l'avouer. On s'est rapprochés, et même si c'était rester de l'amour vache, comme les moldus disent, c'était quand même devenu ambiguë. Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment détesté Lavena. Bien sur tu m'as exaspéré au possible et tu as été plus chiante que chiante. Mais je ne t'ai jamais détesté.

Il prend cette fois ci mon visage à deux mains et me regarde dans les yeux. Il est près, vraiment très près.

-Je t'aime Lavena Connors! Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi mais c'est le cas. Et crois moi quand je te le dis, car je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui lance ces deux mots à n'importe qui.

-Cupidon est un drogué …, chuchotais-je.

Lupin rit doucement tout en me caressant les cheveux.

-Oui c'est probable.

Il sourit et marque une courte pose.

-Tu me crois ? Me demande-t-il

Je baisse un peu la tête n'osant ni le regarder ni y croire. Il prend doucement mon menton en mains et le lève lentement. Mes yeux tombent dans les siens. Ses incroyables yeux mordorés dont je suis tombée raide dingue.

-Lavena je t'aime …

Sa voix est tellement douce, ses yeux tellement sincères que je ne résiste pas. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse passionnément, comme si ma vie en dépendait.

-Je ne sais pas si je pourrais moi aussi … tu sais … te dire... ça. Lui dis-je en baissant les yeux.

Les « je t'aime » c'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé.

-Mais Lupin... enfin ...Remus... je … tu sais... je …

-Ne t'inquiète pas je sais. Je ne te demande pas de changer pour moi. Je sais ce que tu es et je suis tombé amoureux de toutes tes facettes. De tes qualités comme de tes nombreux défauts. Me dit-il en souriant. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le dises, je sais déjà ce que tu ressens. J'attendrais que tu sois prête à passer ce cap.

-Oh Remus ! Dis-je d'une voix totalement mièvre, en lui sautant au cou. Je te préviens, si tu me fais souffrir je te crèves les yeux et t'émascule par la même occasion.

Il rit tout en me serrant fort contre lui me faisant tourner sous la neige qui tombe.

Je suis heureuse. Qui aurait cru ça possible ? J'ai trouvé l'amour et je vous assure que je ne compte pas le laisser filer de sitôt mon prince charmant. Et si l'une d'entre vous a dans l'idée de voler _mon_ Remus Lupin, je vous assure qu'elle comprendra très vite qui est Lavena Connors !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je commence a poster ma prochaine fic d'ici une ou deux semaine. J'espère tous vous y retrouver ! :)

**PS :** Je vous remercie tous pour toutes les reviews que jai reçues entre le chapitre 11 et la publication du chapitre 12. C'est vous qui m'avez motivée à écrire la suite !


End file.
